Fiery Music
by Lunapok
Summary: This story is about the girls and the three new members and one of them has a BIG secret! The RRBZ are her to and they are going to school with the girls!MiyakoxBoomer,MomokoxBrick,KaoruxButch and OCxOC. I hope you like it and I stink at summarys.Please read and for safety I put T.Disclaiming: I dont own the PPGZ and RRBZ, I own Blade and Blaze and the others belong to their owners
1. Prology

**Me: Hi Everybody, my name is Lunapok! this is my first story. I love the PPGZ and RRBZ and I have my own OC charector! Im new and I can have some problems with my english –_– . SOORY if its bad! This one is very bad but please read the rest!**

**Prology**

**There ones was a girl name Marta Shakaku. When she was 6 her parents diad in a car acsident,but a nice family who was friends with her family adopted her after 3 months. She keept her family name. The adopted family had a 17 year old son,his name is Henry . When Marta became 10 years old she decited to be like her mother a singer,but she wanted to keep her normal life too,so she made a fake stage name Moon and her manager is Henry. Marta has many secrets,but she cant tell anybody what they are only Henry knows them. When She was 13 years old,she went to Townsville for a 3 month concert. One day she was walking near the park and saw a little girl walking near,but then a white light was flying to her . Marta jumped and it hit her she shouted „ Shining Luna" and then she started danching and a red uniform appeared and she saw that her cressent moon that always was on her head became a microfon.**

**The little girl said: I didnt now that there are 4 PPGZ ! **

**Luna: What happened and why am I wearing this uniform?!**

**Then a robotic dog and little boy in alab coute ran to them and the dog yeald: White Z rays da wan! **

**The boy then saw her and said: Wow thats really interesting! Whats your name? My name is Ken and this is Peach. He pointed to the robotic dog. **

**Luna: Hi...My name is I think Shining Luna... **

**Ken: Thats your superhero name Im asking your real name. **

**Luna: Marta...Shakaku... **

**Peach: Nice meeting you Marta! **

**Luna: Your such a nice doggy. She smiled sweetly.**

**Peach: Thanks! **

**Ken: Can you come with us? We need to explain everything to you. **

**Luna: ….Okay.**

**They went to a lab. When they came in the lab a professor explained everything. They transformed her back to normal and she later meet with the PPGZ. They all became good friends really fast. Many things happened the RRB Created a new brother with Marta`s lucky rope. His name is Blade he has dark brown hair and dark red eyes. After 3 months she told them she needed to leave. They all were really sad when they found out. **

**After a year…**

**Marta learned that the RRB became older and they call them self The RRBZ! She decited , to go back to Townsville and help her friends! **

**Me: Well you have some info now about my OC Character Marta/ Luna and Blade I own them, but I DON'T OWN THE RRBZ AND PPGZ!**


	2. Chapter 1: Shining Luna

Chapter 1 : Shining Luna

Momoko P.V.O

It was a sunny day. I woke up in my room .

Momoko : What time is it ?

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:25 IM LATE! I quickly stood up and started to get dressed. I was wearing a pink T-shirt with a yellow heart on it and blue jeans. My hair was in a high pony tail and I was wearing my red bow. My hair grew to my hips. I took a piece of bread in my mouth and ran out of my apartment. When I was outside I saw my best friends Kaoru and Miyako.

Miyako was wearing a blue tank top with white flowers and a dark blue mini skirt.

Kaoru was wearing a green T-shirt and black jeans. Oh and all of us were wearing our PPGZ belts.

Kaoru looked angry : WHERE WERE YOU! THANKS TO YOU WE ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Momoko : I'm sorry , but I over sleept…

Kaoru: THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE !

Miyako: STOP! Kaoru don't be mad at Momoko and Momoko please try to be more careful. Oh and it's already 7:45.

Momoko and Kaoru: YOU COULD OF TOLD US THAT EARLYER!

They ran to school. They got to school at 7:56, but they were breathing heavily. After 4 minutes Miss Keane walked in and said : Students we have a new student. Come in please!

We saw the new student walk in and we all gasped! It was the 4 PPGZ MARTA !

Kaoru P.V.O

I saw Miyako almost tear up out of happiness and Momoko wanted to jump out of her seat and huge her. She was wearing a red jacket, black T-shirt with a flame on it, black jeans and she had two pony tails they were to her hips and she was wearing her crescent moon.

Miss Keane : Now tell us your name and 3 things about yourself.

Marta: Yo! My name is Marta Shakaku nice to meet you all! I love to listen to music and I like the colore red, and I always will protect my friends because there my family!

Miyako P.V.O

Marta is BACK! I'm so happy!

Miss Keane : Very nice. Now , Were should you sit ? Hmmm….Oh, There is an empty sit behind Kaoru. Kaoru please ra-She was interrupted by Marta saying: I already now Kaoru.

Miss Keane: That's really good that you already have a friend.

She walked past Kaoru and smiled to us. 1 period was English! After class we took her hand and went to the roof. When we got there we all hugged her tight.

Marta: G..uy..s….your….squ….as…hi..n..g …me!

We: Oops sorry! We let her go.

I said: We just missed you a lot!

Kaoru: Yeah you were goon for a year!

Momoko : So now we all are together!

Marta: Okay, okay I get it. I missed you guys too, but I came here because I wanted to help you guys beat the RRBZ!

Momoko: Well we do need help because there are 4 of them and 3 of us. Blade is really tough to beat.

Marta: Can you give me some info on them?

Momoko: SURE! They took a potion that Mojo made and now there 15 years old. They have weapons like us, Brick has a Frisbee, Butch has a flute, Boomer has a baseball bat and Blade has your lucky rope except it can shock a person.

Marta: Hmm…Well I think I got it all.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

We: Oh man!

We transformed

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Shining Luna!_

_The Powerpuff Girls Z !_

Kaoru P.V.O

Kaoru: Who are we fighting today?

Momoko looked and became a little pale.

Momoko: The Rowdyruff Boys Z…..and we were just talking about them….

Marta: Don't worry, now you guys have a secret weapon and plus I have a plan!

Me: Sorry for the chapters being so short! I will try making them bigger!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: RRBZ!

Butch P.V.O

Butch: Brick trough me another piece!

Brick took a piece of the building and screamed: Hands up!

I hit the piece with my fist and it broke into many pieces and I laught at the I heard a voice.

?:Stop what you doing NOW!

I now that voice anywhere.

_Buttercup_

Well at list it will get a little interesting .

Butch: What will you do if we don't babe? I said smirking.

Buttercup: Die bastard! She swung her hammer and it almost hit me, but I dogged it.

Blossom: Now will you stop destroying the town or do we have to beat you up!

Brick: Yeah right! Like you can beat us up!

Bubbles: Yes we can!

Boomer: No you can't!

PPGZ: Why can't we?!

Blade: Because There are 3 of you and 4 of us!

Blossom: ACTULLY! We have a secret weapon today!

RRBZ: WHAT SECRET WEAPON?

Bubbles giggled and said: You'll see…

Before we could say anything they hit us and we flew into different places. I hit my head on a big rock. We were near the park. I saw that Buttercup was flying to me with her hammer ready to attack me! I quickly dogged it and I used my flute. She was covering her ears, but she still was in pain. I then decided to use this to my advantage. I flew near her and touched her butt. She turned around with flames in her eyes and she hit me with her hammer full power. I fell and hit my head against another FREAKING ROCK! WHATS UP WITH THE FREAKING ROCKS! I then decided to make a run for it. I'm no chicken, but Because she still was swinging her hammer at me with full power!

Brick P.V.O

Oh man! This is just great! First my brothers are lost, Second I'm stuck with this goody to shoes.

Blossom: Where the heck is he?…

Brick: Looking for me toots? I grinned

She looked angry and shouted: First DON'T EVER CALL ME TOOTS! Second yes, I was looking for you so that I can bring you to justice.

Brick: Good luck with that. I then got ready to fly, but before I did, I looked back and said: Hey Pinky you up for a race? I smirked at her.

Blossom: Your on! We then got ready to fly.

After 10 minutes of racing…

Blossom: I… got… you! She said while heavily breathing.

Brick: Don' ..think.. I...lose…that…easily! I said while breathing like her.

?: DAMIT !

I now that voice!

Brick: Blade! Hey what are your friends doing to my brother!Answer NOW! I yelled.

Blossom: Our secret weapon is taking good care of him.

What secret weapon? I need to help my brother! I QUACKLY started flying away, but she was following me anyways.

Boomer P.V.O

I think I lost her? Well she's weak so beating Bubbles won't be a problem. I walked for a few seconds and then I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw Bubbles.

Bubbles: Lets fight!

_Balloon Nebaneba!_

I'm all sticky and I can't move! Wait what's that! It looks like….Brick! Where is he flying to?...Thats Blade there and what the hell is that red stripe?!

Bubbles: Helloo! Earth to Boomer! She waved her hand in front of my face.

Boomer: What the HELL is THAT?

She looked and saw the red strip and then she GIGGLED!

Bubbles: That's our secret weapon. She smiled

I broke free and raced to the Blade and Brick. Bubbles was following me and she tried to stop me.

Blade P.V.O

Well I better help them, but then I saw a red stripe fly near me.

Blade: What the?

Then it hit me on the face

Blade: Damit! What the hell is that?!

It kept hitting me for 10 minutes. Then my bros flew to me.

Brick: Blade were the hell were you!? We need help and what the hell is that Stripe?

Blade: I don't now!

Then the strip hit us all and then the PPGZ flew to us.

We: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

The girls laught and then Blossom said: Our secret weapon!

Then the strip started to go down and the red strip disapeard to show that it was...NO WAY!

We: LUNA!

Luna: Hi boys! I heard you grew up. How nice.( She said sarcastic)And I heard you are bad boys so it seems you need a punishment , but mostly you Blade.

Blade: Why me?

Luna: Because it's not fair 2 against 1, but now everything will be fair.

Blade: And it seems that thing will be interesting starting now.I smirked

Luna: Well let's stop talking and start kicking your Faces!

The girls nod and started hitting there conterpair. She flew strait to me and wanted to hit me right in the face, but I dogged the attack. Because I now that She was the red strip I can dodge it easily! I then hit Her and She fell hitting the ground

Luna: I need to be calm our I can kill him. I want to capture him not kill him! I hear her say quietly under her breath.

She flew up to me and she was behind me then she grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground and I hit the ground. Then the PPGZ flew to her and Blossom said: Well it seems we beat you guys now give up.

Brick P.V.O

Brick: You beat us today, but next time we will win!

We then flew to our home and yes we still lived with Mama, but we made the house look like a normal home. When we came home we de-transformed and I went to the kitchen to drink some soda. While Butch and Boomer sat down and watched some TV and Blade went to his room.

After a few minutes Blade came down and wanted to talk with us.

Blade: Guys I have good news and Bad news…Which one do you wanna hear first?

Butch: Good news.

Blade: I think the PPGZ have a secret identity. You now we can transform thanks to these watches. Maybe they can transform too.

Brick: So that means next time we see them we need to find out there identity.

Blade: Yes! But for now we won't have time to battle them….

Boomer: Why?

Butch: Don't tell me it's the bad news.

Blade: Yes….Mojo is sending us to school!

Butch, Boomer and me: WHAT!

Blade: Yeah I now! Well I go rest up. I have the audition today afternoon.\

Boomer: OH right! Good luck Blade!

Brick: Make us proud!

Butch: You can do it bro!

Blade: Thanks guys!

**Me: That was soo long!**

**Marta: You did good!**

**Me: Thank and Goodnight….Z.Z.Z.Z.Z….PLEASE REWIEV….Z..Z…ZZ..ZZZZZZ..Bye…ZZZZZZZZ**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Strange felling

Marta P.V.O  
When we came second period was almost done it was P.E thank god I was late! I hate sports!( Exept Football and hockey) Kaoru was a little sad, but she got over it.  
After the bell rang we went outside for some fresh air.  
3 period  
Math-_-  
Marta in her head: The teacher is sooo annoying( For real I have a teacher who can never stop speaking! Once I had a question about a hard math problem, because I was sick. Well she started explaining me with easy math problem that I already NEW!I just tuned out and in the end she never explained me about the hard Math problem.)  
4 period  
Art:3  
We each drew a flower  
Momoko: Ross  
Miyako: Sunflower  
Kaoru: Buttercup  
And I : Cosmos  
5 period  
Biology  
Well I like animals:3!  
I like even insects, but I don't like holding them in my hand long.  
6 period Finally!  
Geography  
I hate it! I don't get Maps!  
When school was done for today we all went home, but not me I had a place I needed to go to. I quickly changed into a black shirt with out sleeves and short grey baggy pants. I let my hair loos and it was to my knee. My eyes were the same colour, but with no emothen like calm. I later met Henry near a big doom. We were putting up auditions! I hope there are people who can sing with there heart, but not for money!

Momoko P.V.O

After school I went to Sakura's shop to get some sweet cakes! But something felt odd...

After ordering a strawberry cake(B),Chocolate mint cake(L),Blueberry cake(BB) and Raspberry cake (BC)!

I hope they will like this cakes, but I still fell like somebody is watching me...I better go home and tomorrow give them the cakes at school...  
When I was walking I saw a girl with Black hair with a orange and yellow stripe stretchy band was on holding her hair in a high ponytail that reached her shoulders. She had a wind form clip on her hair. She was wearing a orange Shirt with a wind mark and her sleeves reached to her elbow, a brown skirt and orange sneakers with a wind mark. She looked like she was 15-16 years old. There was a boy that had black spiky hair down, it almost touched his shoulders, he had brown eyes and he was wearing Black pants, orange shirt, brown jacket and black sneakers. They were about to race, a boy with glasses said: Kila, Soul are you ready.  
Kila and Soul: Yeah!

3...2...Start!  
They ran so fast it was hard to see them. In the end The girl who's name is Kila won, but the boy who's name is Soul he was very close to beating her.  
Kila: Ha! I told you I can beat you!  
Soul: You just were weary lucky! Next time I will beat you Kila.  
Kila: Yeah right...She rolled her eyes. Well see ya later!  
Soul: Bye.  
She then went away. I decided to go home now, but I still felt weird.

Miyako P.V.O  
After school I went shopping bout some close and then I heard somebody arguing. I went and saw a blonde girl her hair was in a ponytail and a blue ribbon was tied in her hair.

She had blue eyes and was wearing a green shirt with three leafs, black pants with a blue star, Green sneakers. She looked like a 13-14 year old girl and with her was a blond boy his hair was spiky, His eyes were dark blue, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants and dark blue sneakers. It seems like he was teasing her and she was yelling at him.  
She: I told you a million times Blast if you don't stop following me I will kick you to Mars.  
The boy who's name is Blast said: Yeah you always say that Ilina. He rolled his eyes.  
Ilina: I'm gona kill you!  
She started chasing him. He was smirking and running away from her. Then I decided to go and blow some bubbles in the park, but I felt like somebody was watching me! I felt uncomfortable so I decided to go home.

Kaoru P.V.O  
Finally school was over for today! I'm kinda sad that I mist P.E, but it seemed like Marta was so happy she could of jumped out of happiness. I decided to go to the skate park. When I was skating people like usually were watching me how I did hard tricks. When I was done I decided to go home. When I past a building I hear somebody scream "look out" I jumped and saw that a flower pod almost hit me. I was a little shock. People were saying that Nobody lived there and that a ghost did this. I then felt like somebody was watching me, but I decided to go home and tell the girls tomorrow at school what happened to me.

Blade P.V.O  
I was waiting for my turn to show my talent.  
I heard the judges are tough. The first judge is a manager I think his name is Henry , second judge is a woman that is the head of the talent agency I don't remember her name and the third nobody now's he/she is hiding somewhere he/she will only appear if the person is talented.  
Number 55  
Finally my turn.  
Henry: Hello what's you name and talent?  
Blade: My name is Blade and my talent is sinning.  
Henry: You aren't the boy from the RRBZ?  
Blade: Yes I am, but don't be afraid and judge me like normally you do.  
Henry: Okay...Begin.  
Blade: Hands up  
Oh oh here I go  
On my way to hit the club  
Grab my bags I'm out the door  
Ain't got no worries no more  
Oh oh here I go  
On the train I'm in my zone  
Everybody like where he go  
I can't wait to hit the floor  
It's tonight "[X2]"  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight "[X2]"  
The party's going on  
It's tonight "[X2]"  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight "[X5]"  
Tonight I'm having a good time "[X2]"  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up "[X4]"  
Oh oh letting go  
All my problems out the door  
I'm not stressing it no more  
Party party here we go  
Oh oh there I go  
Sneaking out up out the door  
Everybody like where he go  
I'm getting down on the floor

Moon P.V.O  
Wow he sings good.

It's tonight "[X2]"  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight "[X2]"  
The party's going on  
It's tonight "[X2]"  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight "[X5]"  
Tonight I'm having a good time "[X2]"  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up "[X4]"  
Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me  
Everyone is getting low  
There ain't no stopping we  
Oh oh lets get those Hands Up "[X4]"  
Oh oh ain't nothing stopping us  
It's tonight "[X2]"  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight "[X2]"  
The party's going on  
It's tonight "[X2]"  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight "[X5]"  
Tonight I'm having a good time "[X2]"  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up "[X4]"  
Blade: I'm done!  
Wow he sang with his heart, maybe this won't be so bad. I smirked  
Henry: You sing very good, What do you think Mary(The second judge)  
Mary: He is good, but what about his reputation?  
Henry:...What do you think(He was talking to me I was sitting in the dark so nobody would see me.)I jumped and landed in front of Blade he was surprised.  
Blade: Wha...?  
His face was so surprised I thought I would burst with laughter, but I held it in.  
Moon: Hi my name is Moon.  
Blade: Yo! the name is Blade.  
Mary: Well Moon what do you think?

**Me: Yay! A long chapter!**

**Kaoru: Why a flower pod?**

**Me: Because I wanted…**

**Kaoru: I'm Gonna kill you some day.**

**Me: Try it and I will take Metty.**

**Kaoru:…..**

**Me: Good.**

**Luna: Who's Mett-(Kaoru covered her mouth)**

**Kaoru: Don't even ask….**

**Me: Guys THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!I HAVE PROBLEMS WITH English so please bare with me.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Eclipse

Moon P.V.O

Moon: Well lets start with his sinning : he sings with his heart that's rare and really good. He can make people really happy. Now his looks he can attract a lot of female fans and finally his reputation we can just give him a different name and look like name him Eclipse and give him a new look. Come with me.  
We went into a different room I gave him the close and I left the room.  
After 10 minutes..

Blade P.V.O  
I came out wearing a red shirt a black jacket and black pans with a red strips on the sides and a black and red hat.  
Moon: See now nobody will now who you are! Oh and when you are a star ALWAYS wear the HAT!  
Blade: Okay I will.  
Moon: And you can't tell anybody who you are.  
Blade: What about my Brothers? Can I tell them?  
Moon: NO!  
Blade: Okay I got it.  
Moon: Well if you got it then lets go!  
Eclipse( I'm now starting to call him Eclipse):Where?  
Moon: Where else! To the base.  
I blinkt for a few seconds and said : Base?!  
Moon: Yeah we go there to talk about imported things or just to hang out.  
Eclipse: Okay then.  
We went through the back door. There was a red limousine ( Sorry if I wroth it wrong! )  
After a hour we were near a little old house. When we came inside I was shocked to see it was WAY BIGGER inside then outside. The house had 3 floors, but if you look outside it looks like a 2 floor house.  
1 floor  
There were 4 couches red, blue, pink, green.  
A GIANT TV if Butch was here he would be already married to it!

Blade P.V.O  
In the first corner was a game corner. In the other was a candy corner.  
2 floor  
There was a karaoke room with sound proof walls and near it were 4 rooms.  
3 floor  
There were 5 rooms.  
Moon: This is your room.  
We went inside a room number 8.  
Moon: Sometimes we can sleep over here my room is number 1  
Eclipse: Wow this is so cool.  
Moon: I now right?! Well I better go change you should too.  
I went and changed into my other close. When I went to the first floor I saw a strange girl she had 2 pony tails and a crescent moon on, a blue shirt, red jacket, dark jeans. She was playing a game and she had fun, but then she looked at me and smiled.  
?: Well do you want to play?  
Blade: Who are you?  
?: Huh?..HAHAHA you really cant tell I'm Moon , but for real my name is Marta Shakaku!  
Blade: Wha?! Your so different when you are Moon.  
Marta: Yeah I now, but don't tell anybody and my friends if you meet them someday.  
Blade: Alright...Well let's play then.  
She gave me a wide smile. I think I almost blushed...No, I cant fall for a girl I'm a Rowdyruff...but we can be friends.

The next day...

Blade: Yawn...Oh man it seems I slept here and on the couch...Huh?...!  
I looked and saw that Marta was sleeping near me she put her head on my shoulder. I stood up and went to the kitchen ( candy corner is a kitchen) I saw pancakes and Henry.  
Henry: You finally woke up! Well at list you don't sleep like Marta. Here eat some pancakes.  
Blade: Thanks! Wow there delicious!

Henry: Thanks!

Marta P.V.O  
Mmm I smell pancakes!  
I walked to the smell of pancakes and sat down near Blade and ate 10 pancakes, Blade ate 7 pancakes...Wait a minuet what time is it!  
I looked at the clock and saw that it was 07:30 IM LATE! I quickly ran and got ready to go to school. When I was done I saw that it was 07:45 OH GOD KAORU WILL KILL ME!  
Marta: Okay bye! I'm off to school!  
Henry and Blade: Bye Marta.  
Blade: See ya later!  
Marta: Yeah.  
I ran to the school at 7:56 I was in school already. Then I saw Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako.  
Kaoru: Just great another one that sleeps late.  
Momoko: Hey! It's not my fault that I sleep in. She whispered.  
Miyako: Guys lets go to class you don't want to be late or Miss Keene will be angry.  
Kaoru: Yeah your right.

After 1 period..( English ^_^ )  
Miyako: So what did you do after school?  
Momoko: Well I went to Sakura's shop and saw a lot of hot boys ( Momoko is the same except smarter.) but one thing was strange...  
Kaoru: What was strange?  
Momoko: I felt like someone was watching me...I could of imagined it...  
Miyako: Well...I felt the same...When I went to the park to blow some bubbles and play with the kids and animals.  
Kaoru: Hmm...Ah I remember now when I started going home from the skate park a flower pod almost hit me and the people said like : "Wow that was close" or " There's a ghost there". When I asked what they meant they said that nobody lives in that apartment already for 5 years.

Momoko P.V.O

Me and Miyako became pale. I felt like fainting. I then snapped out and started saying in my head: Ghost don't exist! Ghost don't exist!  
Momoko: Ghost don't exist so stop trying to scare me and Miyako!  
Kaoru: I'm telling the truth! The flower pod almost fell on me! I think whoever is stalking us is the one who tried to hit me with a flower pod!  
Marta: Okay guys let's stop fighting and lets think logical.  
1. "Somebody stalked Momoko and Miyako right?" We nod.  
2. Somebody tried to hit Kaoru with a flower pod right? She nod.  
3. But for some reason nobody stalked me or tried to hurt me?! Hmmm... Well at list we now our identity is safe, but Guys don't you think maybe its a fan of yours?  
I thought for a second. Well if it was a fan why is he stalking me. Maybe its a villain?! No, it cant be or maybe he whan's my help with some homework, but is to shy to ask?  
Momoko: Maybe it is a fan...  
Kaoru: A FAN THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!

**Me: I don't own the PPGZ and RRBZ. I own only Luna/Moon/Marta and Eclipse/Blade. Please review.**

**Marta: Can somebody tell me who the heck is Metty!**

**Me: You really wanna now?**

**Marta:…..Yes?**

**Me: Bhuhahahaha! Where's Kaoru and Butch?**

**Kaoru: Somebody called me?**

**Butch: What do you want crazy writer ?**

**Me: hehehe…Marta want to now who is Metty…hehehe**

**Butch and Kaoru: Oh #&%%!**

**Kaoru: Why Marta!**

**Butch: Stop speaking women and start running!Hurry!**

**Me: Haha come here Metty.( Takes Metal bat and Starts chasing Butch and Kaoru)**

**Marta: So that's Metty the Metal bat. Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Flame

Marta P.V.O

Marta: Please don't scream, but if it will make you fell beater I will go with you to the apartment. I'm free today.  
Kaoru: ...Okay.  
Marta: Good. Oh and Guys...What's the next lesson?  
Miyako: I think its P.E  
Marta: Noooooooooooooooo!...Bye!  
Momoko: Where are you going?!  
Marta: I'm skipping class. Can you tell the teacher that I'm feeling sick Kaoru?  
Kaoru: Sure.  
Miyako: Marta it's bad to skip class!  
Marta: I don't care!  
I ran off. I now that Henry will kill me if I go back home! I think I will go to the park...Oh and I can eat the cake that Momoko bought me! I went to the park and sat next to the fountain. I then hear a meow. I looked up and saw a little brown kitten on the tree. He was stuck, so I decided to clime up and get him. When I got him I heard the branch break and I started to fall. I protected the kitten and closed my eyes...but I felt to arm catch me in a bridal style. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Blade.  
Blade: You now you should be more careful and the kitten to.  
The kitten purred and jumped out of my hands and went away, then I noticed I was still in Blades hands. I quickly stood up and said.  
Marta: Thanks a lot! I thought I would be a goner. I smiled sweetly at him.  
Blade P.V.O  
I blushed a little when I saw her smiling at me like that, but I quickly snapped out.  
Blade: Hey, I thought that your in school?  
She then stopped smiling and looked nerves.  
Marta: Well...You see...I don't like P.E. soo...I skipped class

Blade P.V.O

Blade: I never thought you would skip any class.  
Marta: Please don't tell Henry. She pleaded.  
Blade: Don't worry, I won't tell him.  
She then smiled and HUGGED ME! I blushed and I think she then realised what she did, because I saw a blush on her face she then let me go and said.  
Marta: Hey do you like Chocolate mint cake?  
Blade: Yes, that's my favourite cake.  
Marta: Mine To! I have it with me. My friend bought me and my other friends cakes. Come on lets' eat.  
She toke my hand and we went to the fountain were a red School bag with a flame on it was left.

She took out of it a Chocolate Mint Cake.

After 20 minutes we ate it all and I said.  
Blade: You now your friends are really nice.  
Marta: Thanks! The cake bought my friend who is obsessed with sweets her name is Momoko.  
Blade: She is Obsessed with Sweets?  
Marta: Yeah! And she is smart; when we were little she was always chasing boys. She doesn't do it much now.  
Blade: Haha..that's kinda funny. My brother is obsessed with sweets too.  
Marta: Really?  
Blade: Yeah. Hey will you go to the base today?  
Marta: No, My other friends needs my help.  
Blade: What's wrong with your friend?  
Marta: Well yesterday she was almost hit with a flower pod.  
She told me the story.  
Marta: And I promise her that after school we will go investigate the apartment.  
Blade: Wow that was really weird.  
Marta: Yeah my friend is a tomboy her name is Kaoru. You now the weird part was that somebody was spying on my other friends.

Blade: Really?  
Marta: Yeah, Momoko and Miyako told me they felt like somebody was spying on them.  
Blade: Miyako? Another friend of yours?  
Marta: Yeah she is weary sweet and one of the popular girls. She is rich, but she's very kind and polite, not a snobby rich girl.  
Blade: You do have a lot of friends huh?  
Marta: Yeah I do!...Oh no 3 period will start soon, Bye see ya later!  
Blade: Bye Marta! See ya later!

Kaory P.V.O  
Were the hell is she!?

Its Already 3 Period Math

I then saw her running to me. She stopped in front of me.  
Kaoru: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?  
Marta: I lost track of time, SORRY! She begged.  
Kaoru: Its okay you don't have to say sorry.  
Marta: Thanks Kaoru. She grinned.  
Kaoru: You now we have 4 lessons today the teacher is sick.  
Marta: YAY!  
Kaoru: Yeah school is almost done for today!  
Momoko came and said: Could you guys please be quiet.  
We looked at each other and said: Nope!  
Momoko: Sometimes you two are so annoying.  
Marta: We now, but that's why you are friends with us right.  
She just nodded. Me and Kaoru grinned.

After 3 period...

We talked about our plans for today.  
Miyako  
1. She will go shopping and she will buy 5 dresses, 3 skirts, 4 T-shirts.  
2. For the rest if the day she will help her grandma.  
Momoko  
1. She will get some candy for herself and us: 1 BIG cake, 10 lollipops,5g of candy.  
2. She will go to the zoo with her sister.  
3. She will then read some books at home.

Marta and Kaoru  
1. Go to the ghost apartment.  
After we discussed our plans the bell rang and we went to our classes.  
4 Period History(okay)  
We were watching a movie in class ! YAY!  
After school...  
Me and Kaoru Started walking to the apartment.  
Kaoru: So why were you almost late for class?  
She blushed but it disappeared before Kaoru could see  
Marta: I told you I lost track of time. I gave her a grinne to hide the fact that I was Nerves. I didn't want the girls to now about The fact that I spend time with a RowdyRuff boy. Miyako would be in shock, Momoko would give me lectures like " Why I can't be friend with a Rowdyruff boy", Kaoru would Kill me without letting me explain. Yeah my life just can't get any better.  
Kaoru: Hello. Earth to Marta we are here. She waved her hand near my face and I snapped out of it.  
Kaoru: What were you thinking about. She asked  
Then I smelt something familiar and then I realised who it was.  
Kaoru P.V.O  
I saw that Marta became Really happy because her Moon was Red(When its Blue she's angry, when its red she's Happy, When it black its normal).  
Kaoru: What's wrong Marta?  
Marta: I have to go along please trust me!  
Kaoru: I don't now...  
Marta:...Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please...  
Kaoru: OKAY! But stop with the pleases already.  
Marta: Okay! I will be right back.  
I ran to the 5th floor and I looked around for a few seconds before saying.  
Marta: Flame its Fiery Blaze! You can come out now!

Then a red round light appeared. It looked like a firefly, but I knew what it really was.  
Marta: I see your brighter than ever Flame.  
The light whose name is Flame said.  
Flame: Nice to see you to Blaze.  
Marta: So what up? You got some news for me?  
Flame: Yes I do. He ask me to give you this and a warning. Then a flame appeared and then a book.  
Marta: Okay then Shoot.  
I took the book in my hand.  
Flame: Him has returned.  
Marta: So the fool has returned? I thought the girls had defeated Him?  
Flame: Well his soul was frozen in space, but he was already near the sun and unfroze.  
Marta: Yeah I forgot that fools always live longer. Hey Flame will you stay or go home?  
Flame: I will go home for some time and then I will return.  
Marta: Okay...Oh before I forget! Were you the one who was spying on Momoko and Miyako?  
Flame: Yes, near Momoko was the Fast one and near Miyako was the Protective one.  
Marta: WHAT! So you found them right I'm soo happy!  
Flame: Hehehehe...Actually I lost them...  
Marta: You lost Them...  
Flame: Yes...  
Marta: You now if you weren't part of my family I would of killed you already.  
Flame: Hehehe...I now.  
Marta: But why did you spy on Kaoru and almost dropped a flower pod on her head?! I said a little angry.  
Flame: Actually...I was attacked by a beast and it tried to kill me, but I dogged it and then to safe the life's of the other people I threw the flower pod down so the people would run away, but later I beat up the beast. He said proudly

Marta:...a cat attacked you and you hit behind the flower pod, it hit the flower pod when the crash sound was heard the cat ran away. Am I right?  
Flame: Yes, like always..  
Kaoru: Marta Where the heck are you!  
Marta: Oh no Kaoru!  
Flame: Goodbye Blaze! Well see each other soon, but for now Bye.  
Then he disappeared.  
Marta: Bye Flame...  
Kaoru then came in and asked why was I so long? I told her that I was looking for the person who trough the flower pod and that I found a cat.  
Kaoru: So you mean to tell me a cat had hit the flower pod and that's why it almost hit me?!  
Marta: Yup!  
Kaoru: Wow, I have such bad luck. She then signed and said: Now I have to tell Momoko that I was wrong and that She was right. She frowned, but if only she knew the truth. Flame is actually a spirit from the spirit world who gives me messages from God.(I will only revile this much for now.)  
Marta: Well let's go to the skate park.  
Kaoru looked at me with a confused look and said.  
Kaoru: You know how to skateboard?!  
Marta: of course I do, but I can't do any Extreme tricks on my skateboard.  
Kaoru: Oh okay. I meet you at the Skate Park then, at 4:15.  
Marta: Okay!  
When she went away I looked at my phone and saw it was 3:40 so I have some time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Marta P.V.O

I went to the base and saw that nobody was home. I then went to my room.  
My room had red wallpaper with dark red crystals on them and on the silling was a black crescent moon drawing. I had a comfy bed, a black desk, chair and dresser. There was a big window like a bed window(I don't remember how there called, but there like a bed only on the window.) The curtains were red. I had a black with a Flame on it laptop.  
I found my skate board it was the same style like my laptop. Me and Kaoru later meet at the skate park.

Kaoru P.V.O  
Me and Marta were at the skate park. If she only knew what happened to me when she was in the apartment.

Flashback  
Were is she? Maybe I should go after her? She isn't such a person who can be serious. She is only serious when we are The PPGZ. I beater go and see if she is okay.  
I was about to go inside, but then I hit somebody and fell.

Kaoru: Uff...LOOK WERE YOUR GOING FOR ONCE!  
?: It's you who needs to look were you're going and now you will start winning. Like a girl.

I looked up to see what jerk face is going to die. I was in shock; the person I hit is BUTCH!  
Butch: Hey, Why are you looking at me like that dude?  
Kaoru: First of all I'm no Dude I'm a girl!(Butch looked shocked) Second, You were the one who hit me!  
Butch: No you were the one who hit me and you almost broke my skateboard!  
Kaoru: Well then I did something good! I bet you can't even skate!  
Butch: Well a girl like you can't even stand on the skateboard without falling and crying!  
Kaoru: WHAT! I skate better than you on a long shot!  
Butch: Wanna make a bet? Kaoru: You're on! If I win You will run around and yell "I'm a big baby that likes to wear skirts" and " That girls are a lot better than boys" Deal?  
Butch: Deal, but if I win you will have to kiss me. He smirked  
Kaoru: WHAT! No way I ever do- Butch interrupted.  
Butch: As I tough you are a chicke-  
Kaoru: You're on! Meet me at the skate park at 4:20!  
Butch: Sure oh and what's your name? My name is Butch.  
Kaoru: My name is Kaoru. Bye.  
Butch: Bye.  
End of Flashback

What did I get myself into! Marta will freak out!

We were going around and then two people came to us it was Butch and BLADE. Marta will kill me. I looked and saw Marta being calm!  
Butch: Well it seems you came Kaoru.  
Kaoru: Shut up Butch.  
Marta looked at me surprised and I told her everything. She was a little shocked, but then she told me she meet Blade today and that's why she was late and that they are friends. We went for a second behind a tree and I yelled.  
Kaoru: ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CANT BE FRIENDS WITH A ROWDYRUFF BOY!  
Marta: When there not transformed, there not bad, but if they do something bad as the RRBZ we will beat them up! So don't worry we can be friends with. Them as our normal forms.  
Kaoru: Your so weird sometimes Marta. You now that right?  
Marta: Yep! She gave me a goofy smile.  
Kaoru: Well lets go...  
We went to the boys and then me and Butch started the bet. Whill we were doing our bet. I saw that Marta and Blade were talking and skating.

After 1 hour...  
Kaoru: I won! Yes! Pay up Butch!  
Butch: Grrrr..I can't believe I lost. He was angry.  
Kaoru: Well believe it! She shouted happy.

So Butch did the bet me, Marta and Blade were laughing so hard.  
Marta and I High fifed.  
After the bet we went home.  
Kaoru: Hey Marta...  
Marta: Yeah Whatz zup?  
Kaoru: Where do you life? You never told us were you life and you never talk about your family?

Marta P.V.O  
Oh Shit! I can't tell them about my parents being dead for 8 years already. Need to lie! Need to lie! Need to lie! Oh I got it!  
Marta: Well you see my parents work oversee and left me with my childhood friend, His name is Henry and his 26 years old and his like a brother to me. Oh and I live with him.  
Kaoru: You live with a 26 year old man?  
Marta: Yep!  
Kaoru: Wow just wow.  
Marta: Well bye! See ya tomorrow!

We then went home.  
If Momoko finds out about Marta she will Kill her, and Me! But I still need to tell her. I hope she will listing.  
I came home and saw that mom was in the kitchen, dad was sleeping , Dai and Sho were playing video games. I went upstairs and into my room. I was so tired I didn't want to eat anything and I just went to sleep.

Butch P.V O

Me and Blade were walking home.  
I can't believe a girl beat me!Me! A Rowdyruff boy and that bet was so embarrassing...but how did Blade now the other girl? I should ask him.  
Butch: Hey bro.  
Blade: What?  
Butch: How did you now that girl?  
He stopped and looked at me for a moment and said.  
Blade: What girl?  
Butch: don't play Boomer! The girl with brown hair!  
Blade: Oh her, we met today at the park and became friends.  
Butch: Oh...Hey you never told us where you were all night and if you passed the audition?  
Blade: I didn't pass the audition and I was just flying around town. He said I think a little nervous.  
Butch: WHAT! I'm going to kill those judges! Nobody messes with my brother!  
Blade: Nah..It's okay Butch!  
Butch: Your shore?  
Blade: Yeah, Lets go home.  
Butch: Sure...  
We went home and I went to my room. Well this was a fun day.

Blade P.V.O

Butch and I went to our room. That was so close. He almost found out about me and Marta. We need to be more careful. Well I better go to sleep.

The next day in school...

Momoko P.V.O.

Momoko: What you and Blade are friends!  
Marta: Thanks a lot Kaoru.

Kaoru: Sorry, but I had to tell her...  
Momoko: And she did the right thing telling me!  
Marta: Listen:  
First. When they are normal we are friends.  
Second. When They are The Rowdyruff boys Z we are enemies...Deal!  
Momoko:

.

.  
Deal...  
Kaoru and Miyako: HUH?  
Miyako: I'm so confused right now!  
Kaoru: You're not the only one.  
Momoko: Guys I need to go outside...  
We: Sure

The bell rang after 10 minutes. We went to class(Science's)but Momoko wasn't in here. The teacher then saw this and said. Can anybody go and look for Momoko. Before anybody could I lifted my hand. The teacher allowed me to leave. I was walking down the hallway and thinking were could she be...I NOW!  
I ran to the roof and found Momoko sitting there and crying. I quickly ran to her and started to ask What happened? or Are you Okay?  
Momoko: Yeah I'm okay, but I don't want to talk about it.  
Marta: You can tell me, were friends...  
Momoko: Well When I was walking home after school, three boys appeared in front of me. They were from the our school.  
Flashback  
1 boy: Hi there looser!  
2 boy: What do we have here? He took her Bag pack and got out of it 10 lollipops.  
Momoko: You three better give those back.  
3 boy: Or What? You will lecture us about How it's wrong? HA your just some stuck up nerd. You now even if you're not boy crazy anymore, still no boy would want to hang out with you.  
End Flashback  
Momoko: I felt like I wanted to cry...She started to sob.  
Marta: those boys are gona pay! Nobody messes with my family!

Momoko: You now that we aren't related? Right?  
Marta: Of course I now! But when somebody becomes friends with me, there become part of my family.  
Momoko: Wow...  
Marta: I'm gona give those boys a betting of a life time!  
I was so angry! How dare they speak to my family like that!  
Then a Flame appeared. Just my luck!  
Marta: Hi Flame! I thought you would return in a few weeks. I said and I felt like my eye was twitching.  
Flame: How can I relax at home when I fell your power rising! He yelled. We were lucky that nobody was here.  
Marta: My power isn't rising...  
Flame: Then why did your eyes change forms.  
Marta: They haven't change forms! My eye still twitched.  
Flame: Oh reaalllyyyy. Then explain this.  
Then a flame appeared, and then out of the flame a mirror appeared. I saw that inside my eyes were they usually are just red they were a little different, They looked like red flames.  
Marta: Okay! So my eyes changed! I still need to kill those boys. Bye Flame.  
Flame: Oh no you don't! You know the rules! You can't use your powers here.  
He told me, but before he could give me a lecture I found those guys. I quietly slipped away and went after those guys.  
They were walking and about to eat Momokos sweets! The 1 boy, before he could put it in his mouth, I punched him in his stomach.  
2 boy: What the-I hit him in the face with my foot. two boys were knocked out. That was to easy, but wait weren't there three boys. Then I felt somebody hitting my back, but it didn't hurt at all.  
I then took this opportunity to hit him in the most hurtful place. He then fell to his knees and I made the last punch to knock him out in the Face. Now they all were knocked out and My eyes were back to normal. I then saw Flame flying to me. We decided to go somewhere private and he then gave me such a loooonnnggg lecture. Later he left and the bell was close to ringing. I ran to Momoko and gave her the candy. I told Momoko that I knocked them out. She was shocked, but still grateful. We then went to class. The teacher started to ask her Why she wasn't in class? I saw that she wasn't in a mood to answer so I answer for her. I told the teacher that she felt sick, but now she feels much better. The teacher believed me. We then sat down and the bell rang. Lucky! It was lunch time I told the girls everything, except about Flame and my eyes. Kaoru was about to explode out of anger, but when I told her the boys will never go near her and me. She calmed down. Then the bell rang and Miss Keane came in and said we had two new students!  
The two new students came in.  
Momoko P.V.O  
That's the girl from that day. Momoko saw the girl whose name was Kila.  
Miyako P.V.O  
That's the girl from the mall. Miyako saw the girl named Ilina.  
Kila: Hello! My name is Kila Amanokaze! I'm 15 years old and I love to study about space, I love sports where you need to run and I love the feeling when wind touches my face.  
Ilina: Hi! My name is Ilina Shizen! I'm 13 years old! I love Dancing, Drawing and Gardening.

**Me: This was the longest chapter that I ever did! And if you are wandering who the two new students are there my friends.**

**Kila belongs to KilaDAO ( Devitart) She doesn't have an a account**

**Ilina belongs to StarDAO (Devitart) She doesn't have an a account**

**I don't own the PPGZ AND RRBZ**

**I own Luna/Marta/Blaze/Moon.**

**If you want to know how Marta, Ilina, Kila look go here art art/CosmicAngel-Girls-375652190?q=gallery%3Alunapok&qo=2 Only Marta in the story has two ponytails.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Beatrix and Star!

Marta P.V.O  
Why do I feel like I know them?  
Miss Keane: Because Ilina could skip one class she's here and because we have two classes together Kila is here, Now Kila you can sit Behind Marta and Ilina you can sit near Kaoru.  
They then sat down where the teacher told them to sit.  
After 35 minutes...  
A note was on my desk. I opened it and read it:  
_Hello!  
Nice to meet you. Can you go to the roof alone please?-Kila_  
I then took a pen and wrote:  
_Yo! Nice to meet you too! And sure, after class on the roof- The name is Marta Shakaku.  
_I then throw the note to her.  
After class I went to the roof and saw Kila and Ilina. Kila saw me and smiled and so did Ilina.  
They came close to me and showed me there fist. I was in shock on Kilas Fist appeared a wind mark and on Ilinas Fist a leaf mark. I then smirked and showed them my fist and then a flame mark appeared on my fist.  
Marta: Nice to meet ya sisters!  
Kila: You too!  
Ilina: Finally we are all together! Blaze the power, Skyla the speed and me, Ross the defense.  
We hugged and then I noticed something...IT WAS A PPGZ BELT!  
Marta:...Where did you get that. I pointed at their belts.  
Ilina: Well a year ago we were hit whit white Z rays and this belts appeared, but we couldn't stay here so now we returned.  
Marta: Nice!  
Then our belts biped.  
Marta: Well we better transform!  
Shining Luna!  
Spiritual Beatrix! Said Kila  
Bright Star! Said Ilina.  
Then the girls came and were shocked, It took a long time explaining to them. After the explanation.

Blossom P.V.O  
Blossom: Welcome to the team!  
Beatrix and Star: Thank you!  
Buttercup: Maybe we should stop chit chatting and go safe the day?!  
Bubbles: Buttercup is right we need to safe the town.  
Luna: Who are we fighting today?  
Blossom: The RowdyRuff boys Z...  
Star: Damit! Not Blast again.  
Bubbles: Blast? The boy who teased you?  
Star: Yeah, I want to kick him to Mars!  
Beatrix: Can you please knock it off!  
Luna: Well we better go Now!  
Beatrix: Sure, but before we go my counterpair Soul is there.  
Blossom: That's the boy you were racing with?  
Beatrix: Yes!  
Buttercup: Can I ask you three a question?  
Luna, Star and Beatrix: Sure!  
Buttercup: Okay...Are you THREE stupid? There are the RRBZ! How can you be friends with them? She shouted  
Star: First we are NOT friends, Blast just likes to tease me!  
Beatrix: Me and my counterpair are rivals.  
Luna: Blade doesn't do anything bad when his normal. So it's okay being friends with them.  
Kaoru face palmed

Blossom and I sweatdroped.  
After that we flew to the mall where the rowdyruff boys were causing trouble. We saw Brick, Blast, Butch, Soul, but were are Boomer and Blade?  
I then saw someone run in the corner. I flew there, but later I meet a dead end. I was about to turn around, but somebody grabbed my shoulder, I then turned around and hit the person with my Bubble Blower on the head. I think I knocked the person out. I looked and saw who the person was, it was Boomer! Oh no! I knocked him out!

But then I saw him waking up.  
Boomer: Ugh..What hit me?  
Bubbles: Sorry! I didn't want to knock you out! I apologized to him.  
He looked like he was surprised.  
Boomer: Why are you apologizing? I'm your enemy. You need to fight me not be nice to me!  
I then looked surprised.  
Bubbles: We don't have to be enemies...We can be friends.  
Boomer: Whaaaaat...We can't be friends! I'm bad your good!  
Bubbles: But-Then I heard the girls call me.  
I saw that Boomer started to ran away...The girls came and I saw only Blossom and Buttercup, but where are the others?  
Blossom P.V.O  
We found Bubbles, that's good, but where is Luna?  
I remember that...  
Flashback...  
Brick: Hi Pinky. I want you to meet our cousins Blast and Soul. He pointed to the boys.  
Blossom: Well at list you introduced them, so I want you to meet Star and Beatrix. I pointed to the girls.  
Beatrix: Soul. She said looking serious.  
Soul: Beatrix. He said looking serious too.  
Blast: Hi there little Star. He said with a smirk.  
Star: Shut up! Or better parish. She shouted and took a blue hula-hoop. She trough it at him and then a blue shield surrounded him and he got stuck there, but then he took out a boom he had ten booms on his belt. He threw it at the shield and the shield got destroyed and the two of them started fighting. While Soul and Beatrix had a stare down. I shouted to Beatrix.  
Blossom: Beatrix! Stop it, we need to stop those two or they will destroy the mall. I pointed at the Angry Star and Smirking Blast.

Beatrix took out an orange with a yellow stripe boomerang and threw at Blast and Star, but she didn't even look away. She was still looking at Soul. I saw that it hit Star and Blast on the head and when it returned to her she caught it.( She didn't even break out of the stare down. -.-' )  
Star and Blast were knocked unconscious. I saw that Brick put Blast over his shoulder and shouted to us.  
Brick: Well this was fun. He said sarcastic. Soul stop it with the stare down we need to go and he's freaking heavy!  
Soul stopped staring and said: Well it seems you win this time..  
Beatrix: Of course I win. She said with a smirk.  
Then Soul flew to his brother and took Blast on his shoulder and they flew away.  
I then looked and saw that Butch flew away while Buttercup started calling him a " Cowered!". I decided to look for Bubbles and Luna while Beatrix takes care of Star.  
End of Flashback  
Well we found Bubbles, but where is Luna?

Luna P.V.O  
I finally found my spiritual sisters and now we have to fight the Rowdyruff boys Z...just great! She thought sarcastically. Where's Blade? I can't find him anywhere!  
I went into a room.  
I then saw a shadow run near me. I felt like I should be on the lookout. I looked around, but I didn't find anybody. I decided to go back to the girls, but the door wasn't opening. I started screaming.  
Luna: HELP!HELP! Can somebody hear me! Girls its Luna HELP!  
But nobody heard me...  
When I turned around I saw Blade panicking!  
Blade: Dang it!

He was jumping on a white blanket?  
Luna: Where did you come from and Why are you jumping on a blanket.  
He looked at me surprised, it seems he only noticed me right now.  
Blade: I thought I was the only one here?  
Luna: Well you're not and why is smoke coming out of your foot? I pointed to his foot which was about to be in flames.  
Blade: AAAAHHH! Darn it! I saw a fire and was trying to stop it, but now my FOOT IS ON FIRE! He yelled and started to search for some water to stop it from burning his foot to ashes, but he couldn't find any water. I looked behind me an there was a bucket with water. I took the bucket and through the water at him and he was soaking wet. I hid the bucket behind my back so he wouldn't now.  
Blade P.V.O  
I saw her hide a bucket behind her back, just my luck! I looked at her annoyed and she just sweatdroped.  
Blade: YOU COULD OF GIVING IT TO ME! But nooo you had to soak me! I said angry, because I wasn't in a good mood. Why you ask? Well first:  
Flashback  
Blade: Guys have you seen my clothes! I shouted while searching only in my boxers. Then I felt like somebody was behind me. I turn around and was in shock.  
Soul: Hi, Haven't seen you in a while.  
Blast: What's up bro! He then took a picture with his digital camera. This is soo going on the internet. He said laughing.  
My eye was twitching, I didn't mind Soul, but Blast God kill me!  
Blade: If you dare put that pic I'm going to put this pic. I then showed him a pic of him in a dress.

I got this Pic when it was April Fool's Day. Don't even ask how I got it. Blast saw the pic and shouted.  
Blast: Okay! Okay! Just don't show it to anybody! He said with anger. I just chuckled, but I was a little worried because Butch and Blast were the two people who loved to do pranks. Blast was the youngest. He loved to tease and prank people. He loves to swim and technology is like a piece of cake to him. Soul is the oldest of all and he can help you out a lot, but he can annoy you with his questions! He can be dark and sinister. It sometimes scares us all. He is very smart. He loves to play sports where you can compete against others.  
I'm going to die with them.  
End of Flashback  
Second :  
Flashback  
Brick: Okay Boomer and Blade! You guys need to battle.  
Blade: Shiny  
Boomer: Bubbly  
Brick: Me, Butch, Soul and Blast will take care of Pinky.  
Butch: Butterbutt  
Soul: Beatrix  
Blast: Little Star  
Brick: Hey Soul, Why do you call her Beatrix?  
Soul: Because She calls me Soul. If she will call me anything bad I call her by her nickname.  
We: Oh okay.  
Brick: Okay, Everybody now's what to do! Now move out! He shouted the last part.  
We nod and when I was about to run I tripped on some spilled water and fell on my back.  
Blade: Owww! Darn it!  
The worst part is that my bros saw it...  
End of Flashback  
Three:  
Flashback  
Hmm...Maybe I can surprise her here! And attack her! I thought evilly with a smirk. Then I felt somebody come in. I was about to see if it's her, but I saw some fire. So I started trying to put it down and I didn't see her come in, my foot was on fire and now I'm soaking wet. Can this get any worse!  
Luna: Oh before I forget the door is looked and we are trapped here(I stand corrected). Then she smiled.  
My eye started to twitch.  
Blade: Why the damn Hell are you smiling!?  
Luna: Well I'm smiling because at list I'm not alone here!  
Blade: Your so screwed up.  
She just kept smiling. Then After 30 minutes we heard the door open. We saw that her Friends opened the door. I ran out before they could of noticed. The only people who noticed me were Luna and Beatrix, but they didn't say a word. I was so lucky.


	9. Chapter 8

Ilina P.V.O  
I can't believe Beatrix knocked me out!  
We flew to the school and the day went on like usual, the girls showed me and Kila around the school. When school was over me, Marta and Kila went to a deserted building.  
Marta: Well Guys I'm going to tell you some things.  
1. You guys can come over to my house and we can talk about things that normal humans are forbidden to hear.  
2. Don't worry about Henry he knows my secret.  
3. Blade hangs out at the base and please don't ask me! It's a secret, but because I now you guys, you will find out one day.  
Kila and I : Okay!  
Marta: Now let's talk about each other. She said with a grin.  
Kila: Well after school I have to play: Football, Hockey, Basketball and I need to run at the park for 3 hours. Then I'm free for the day. Oh and I need to go in 20 minutes.  
Mart: Sure. Now is your turn Ilina.  
Ilina: Well I have dance lessons for two hours and then I go to the mall, because I help out my mom at the Flower Shop for 3 hours. After that I'm free.  
Marta: Okay now it's my turn. I have my secret for 6 hours some times and sometimes I'm free.  
After that I'm free.  
Kila: Okay now everybody knows there schedule and everybody can go now.  
We then went different ways.  
Well I better go home.  
I live with my mom, because dad and mom don't live together anymore . I wanted to be a dancer and Mom wanted that to, but dad wanted me to have a serious job. Mom objected and later they decided to DE worse. Mom kept me. Later we came here and I meet Kila.

I came to the mall and saw that mom needed help with the shop. The shops name was  
"Nature Heaven". After I help mom out we went home and I was so sleepy I decided to go to bed.

Kila P.V.O  
After the short meeting, we went our different paths. I went to the soccer field and saw Soul. He spotted me and smirked.  
Damit! He's giving me the challenge smirk! I need to refuse, BUT I CANT!  
I went down to the field.  
Soul: Kila. He said smirking.  
Kila: Just stop talking and toss me the ball.  
He did as I said. Then we started to play soccer. In the end he won...  
Soul: Well it seems you lose this time. He said keeping his annoying smirk.  
Kila: You just got lucky!  
Soul: Oh really...Wasn't that the phrase I used on you last time.  
Kila: So what if it is?  
Soul: Oh how cute. You like to use the phrases I used. He smirked.  
Kila: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Just keep thinking that. I rolled my eyes. Well I better go home or Rex will eat me a life.  
Soul: Rex? He asked me.  
Kila: Rex is my Dog. I need to go e and feed him.  
Soul: Cant your parents feed him? I now you want a rematch. He smirked at the last part.  
Kila: Actually...Mother and Father are working overseas, so I'm alone with Rex. I said with sadness in my voice. I'm kind of used to it. They are always leaving me alone. I said with a weak smile.  
Soul: Sorry, I didn't now. But at list you have friends.  
Kila: Don't Apologize. Plus I know that I always will have my friends, but sometimes they aren't here. I said with a sign.

Soul: What about now? I'm your friend. He said with a smile.  
Okaaaayyy, that caught me off guard. But for some strange reason I was happy.  
Kila: Really? I thought we were only rivals?  
Soul: Well rivals are friends too. We are friends Right?  
Kila: Yeah. I then looked at my phone and saw that it was already 7:07! Rex will eat me now!  
Kila: I really need to go! Next time I'm going to win, so get ready to lose! But for now Bye. I then did something I wasn't expecting from me. I KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK!  
Kila: And Thank you. I said to him with a little pink blush on my face.  
Soul: No problem. He said with a sweet smile. Wow that's a first.  
I then turned around and saw that the buss to my home was about to leave. I quickly ran to the buss and I was so lucky, because I made it to the buss.  
Soul P.V.O  
That was a first. She kissed me on the cheek...I never expected that. I saw that she made it to the buss. When the buss left I touched my cheek and I felt like My face heated up. Well it seems I'm falling for her. I signed and walked home. When I came home I saw that Butch and Blast were arm wrestling, Boomer was watching TV, Brick was reading a book and Where's Blade? I decided to see what my little bro was doing. I quietly went inside and saw that he was reading something. I came close to him, but he still didn't notice me.  
Soul: What are you reading?  
He then jumped out of his chair and fell on the floor.  
Blade: Can you please stop with the "sneaking up" tactic?

Soul: Nope! And you didn't answer me.  
Blade: I'm just reading a story.  
Soul: Oh reaallyyy.. Then can I read it?  
Blade: NO!  
Soul: Why not?  
Blade: Just Because... He looked nerves. I decided to let him have a break for now. I can find out what he hides later. Right now I want to watch some TV.

The next day...

Miyako P.V.O  
Today is Friday! The Clothes shop has a BIG sale today! I need to buy some clothes after school. I was wearing a blue tank top with a two sunflowers and a dark blue skirt. I was walking to school, but then I heard somebody yelled. I already knew who it was.  
Momoko: Hi Miyako!  
I turned around and saw that Momoko was wearing a pink T-Shirt with a red heart on it, a red skirt, a pink bracelet and her signature red bow.  
Miyako: Hi Momoko! Where is Kaoru?  
Momoko: I don't-Then we heard two people arguing, we turned around and saw Kaoru and Kila riding there skateboards.  
Kaoru was wearing a Green T-Shirt, black baggy pants and a green bandana on her head.  
Kila was wearing( The same thing that she wore when Momoko saw her.). They then noticed us and stopped in-front of us.  
Kaoru and Kila: Hi Guys.  
Miyako: Hi girls.  
Momoko: Hi! What were you arguing about?  
Kaoru: Well actually we were arguing about which sport is better. I personally think its Football.  
Kila: Well I think its Basketball.  
Then Me and Momoko saw them arguing again. While they were arguing a Black car stopped in front of the girls and out of the car came Ilina.

When she came out, She waved goodbye and the car left.  
Ilina: Hi guys! My mom gave me a ride to school, so let's go in.  
Miyako: Wait! Marta isn't here yet.  
We waited for 20 minutes and the bell will ring in 10 minutes.  
We were about to go in untile we heard a scream and not just anybody's scream, but Martas scream. We turned around and all of us were in shock. Marta was running away from a man who had black hair that was spiked back and he had blue eyes. He looked like he was 24-26 years old, but the most shocking part was not that he was chasing Marta, but that he was chasing her in a black pajama with blue bunny's and blue bunny slippers, and trying to give Marta a brown little bag.  
Marta: Henry! You will never catch me! Bhuhahaha. She said while running.  
Henry: I told you a million times!  
Eat your food! The man whose name was Henry said.  
Marta: I better die!  
Henry: Why!?  
Marta: If I eat anything that you cook, I will be poisoned! You cooking is horrible  
Henry: It isn't Horrible!  
Marta: Oh yes it is! She looked at us and shouted. Girls move out of the way!  
Kila, Kaoru and Ilina moved, but me and Momoko didn't have time to react. So she bumped into us and we fell. She was rubbing her head and the man walked up to her and smirked at her. Marta just growled and when she stood up she took the bag in her hand, then she said.  
Marta: Okay I eat it Henry... She then noticed what he was wearing and she grinned and said to him. Will you go to work like that?

Henry: Like What? He then looked down and noticed what he was wearing, because he was red like a tomato, Poor guy. He then ran away, but before that he yelled "goodbye and eat the food".  
Marta: Okay Okay Okay...Hi guys!  
We all fell anime style.  
Momoko: What's wrong with you!? And who was THAT?  
Marta: Oh you mean Henry? He is looking after me.  
Kaoru P.V.O  
She later explained to us that her parents are overseas and he is looking after her.  
I'm really curios is she a tomboy, because I never saw her being girly. She was wearing her black shirt with a flame and red short baggy pants, but the end of her pants were black. She wore her moon and her hair was in two pony tails.  
Kila: Well that explains a lot and we better head to class.  
Kaoru: I don't now if I can take another day in school, but because it's Friday I will try everything.  
Momoko: Guys put your hands up if you like going to school even a little bit.  
Everybody except Marta and Me put their hands up.  
Miyako: You don't like school at all?  
Marta: All the things I like at school I can do at home. She said with a board tone.  
Kaoru: Yeah, me too. I said with the same tone.  
Miyako: Well I heard we will have six new students on Monday. She smiled.  
Ilina: I hope there cool and not at all like Himeko. She said Himekos name with venom. Yesterday Himeko almost made Ilina and Kila want to destroy her in public.  
Kaoru: She is such a b-Momoko put her hand on my mouth.  
Momoko: Kaoru Language!  
I now! I now!

Marta P.V.O  
Ilina: Maybe we should go to class?  
Miyako: Yes, we should be in class already.  
We then went to class. My morning was the worst. I thought of it with a sign and I started remembering it.  
Flashback...  
I was in my bed like window. I had a beautiful dream, but then my alarm clock bipping.  
Bipp Bipp Bipp  
I then turned it off and I stood on my bed. I made one step and fell of it, hitting the floor with my face.  
Marta: I'm awake now...Oh no I'm not. And I hit the floor again, but this time I fell asleep on the floor. Some time passed and I felt my face being squashed. Then it started to hurt and I heard a voice.  
?: Do I need to wake you up like this almost every day!  
I now that voice, it Henry! I quickly opened my eyes and saw that Henrys foot was on my head.  
Marta: Can you please get off? I said that a little pissed off.  
He knows best that if I don't get my 10 hours of sleep I'm EVIL!  
Henry: Sure, Oh and the food is getting cold.  
Marta: You made it?  
Henry: Yes! I made the food and it isn't bad! He said frowning.  
Marta: Then why don't you eat it yourself for once!? I was really pissed off.  
Henry:...It 7:40...  
Marta: WHAT!  
I quickly got ready and was about to run to school, but Henry stopped me and said.  
Henry: Marta! You almost forgot your lunch, that I made. He said with a smile.  
My eye was twitching, because when he cooks the food is on the walls and when its on my plat, sometimes I swear it moves.  
Marta: Umm...I'm not hungry Bye! I quickly ran out, but I heard him running after me. Dang it! If I can run into the school he will give up. Legs don't let me down. I pleaded in my head.  
Then I saw the girls near the gates.  
End of Flashback...  
And everything else is history. Today after school I have a concert and I'm already tiered.  
Well I better eat some candy.  
Marta: Hey Momoko?  
Momoko: Yeah.  
Marta: Do you have some candy?  
Momoko: Yeah, I have some lollipops and some sugar sticks.  
Marta: Can I have a lollipop and a sugar stick?  
Momoko: Sure! Here She gave me the candy and I quickly ate it.  
Yes! Now I have some energy.  
After school...  
I was near the concert stage. I was waiting for Henry.  
Henry: Hi! Your outfit is in the changing room.  
Marta: Thanks Henry.  
Henry: Wait! Did you eat your food?  
Marta: Yeah, I almost puked.  
Henry frowned. I then went and changed into my uniform. I had my hair loos and my crescent moon became a necresse, I had a Black shirt with a white skirt and black shoes. My eyes are always with no emotions when I'm Moon.  
Moon: Okay I'm ready. So what songs will I sing?( Oh and I don't own the songs, but here I will pretend that its hers.)  
Henry: Well you will do three songs:  
Heart Attack, Let's Dance and I knew you were trouble and then you and Eclipse will sing Start of something new.( Demi Lovato, Milley Cyrus,Taylor Swift and the last one is from High School Musical.)  
Moon: Okay then I will be waiting for him in the waiting room.

**Me: Thanks to everybody who reviewed and reads my story :D**

**Marta: She is sorry if it takes long to upload, but when she sees people reviewing she becomes really happy.**

**Me: Thanks for telling them.**

**Momoko: Hey where is Kaoru ? **

**Me:….**

**Marta: Blaze. She said stomping her foot. ( You can call me Blaze or Luna.)**

**Me: What?**

**Marta: Where is she.**

**Me: Open the garbage bag.**

**They opened the garbage bag and found Kaoru and Butch unconscious.**

**Marta: BLAZE! Why did you do that to them?**

**Me: Well you asked me who Metty was, so I was in the moment….Plus I didn't get enough sleep.**

**The girls face palmed.**

**Me: Well good bye and please review.**

**Thanks for reading! I will try upload soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

Blade P.V.O  
Dang it! Im late for my first concert! I need to hurry or they will fier me.  
I ran as fast as I could. I saw that there was a hugge line and I had no time to wait. I then decided to do something that I hate to do...Charm the girls! My bros love the attetion, but I dont like it. I want to meet a girl who likes me for me and not for my looks. I then had aplan how to charm the girls. First I put my hands in my pockets, then I slowely put my back on the wall and looked at the girls with no-Emothen eyes. The girls saw my actions and had hearts in there eyes.  
Blade: Exues me ladis, Can I please cut in line? I will be really greatful to you girls. I said that with my fake smile. Some of the girls squecked and some just fainted. Then they moved and allowed me to cut in line. I was about to enter when I heard a voice.

_[Verse 1]__  
__The weekends almost done__  
__The moon is low in the sky__  
__I feel like goin out__  
__Before the night passes by__  
__I won't just sit around__  
__When life becomes a drag__  
__I dance_

WOW! Who is singing?

_I like the bass (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like the boom (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I need guitar (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like that drum when it goes boom boom boom_

_[Chorus]  
Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)  
(Speak/rap)  
To much rock for one girl to make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby  
(Dance)_

I need to see! I started dashing behind the stage, I was lucky enough to see Henry. He looked angry…

Henry: WHERE WERE YOU!? Blade: I..

Henry: You know what forget it and go change! He gave me some clothes and pointed to the changing room._  
__[Verse 2]__  
__The musics on (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)__  
__My favorite song (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)__  
__The beat is strong (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)__  
__We'll dance__  
__Come on_

_[Chorus]  
Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)_

I was wearing my red and black hat, a black shirt with a white jacket, black pans and white sneakers.

_(Speak/rap)  
To much rock for one girl to make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby  
(Dance)_

_Keep movin!  
Crank it up!  
Yeah_

_[Bridge]  
When the night says hello  
Yeah get ready to go  
Turn it up  
Turn it loose  
Yeah you got no excuse  
Just take a chance  
Get out on the floor and dance_

I then went near the curtains to see who was singing. I was shocked to see that it was Moon. I never thought she was this good.__

_[Chorus]__  
__Let's dance__  
__What the weekend__  
__What the night is all about__  
__Let's dance__  
__Grab your girlfriends__  
__Grab your boyfriends__  
__Sweat it out__  
__Let's dance__  
__(Let's dance)__  
__And let's start the party_

_[Chorus]  
Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)  
(Speak/rap)  
As soon as my album goes number one  
I'd like a Rolex with 40 diamonds, ha ha ha_

I saw her dance and sing, she was amazing. Then when she was done Henry went to the stage in a grey suit and he wore black sunglasses.

Henry: Everybody! Moon has an announcement.

Everybody became quite and Moon made a few steps forward.

Moon: I have a partner, who will be working in our agency and he will sing with me sometimes and today he came….I like you to meet Eclipse!

When I heard that I came out and saw that girls had heart in their eyes and boys had jealous looks. Moon looked at me and gave me a small smile.

Moon: He will sing a song with me right now.

We then got ready and the music started.

_Both:__Put your heart in it.__  
__You can go the distance.__  
__Me And You Against The World.__  
__Sky is the limit.__  
__Push to the finish.__  
__Me And You Against The World.__  
__We did it for love.__  
__We tried and we won.__  
__We'll never give up.__  
__It's Me And You Against The World.__  
__**  
**__Moon__:What I know right now, this guy came so far to my heart.__  
__He got a key.__  
__I was lost then you found me.__  
__Through all the glamour.__  
__That's the lights and the cameras.__  
__Honestly, all you saw was me.__  
__You didn't care what they said.__  
__You stood by me instead.__  
__Together, we're a stronger team, oh._

_Both__:Put your heart in it.__  
__You can go the distance.__  
__Me And You Against The World.__  
__Sky is the limit.__  
__Push to the finish.__  
__Me And You Against The World.__  
__We did it for love.__  
__We tried and we won.__  
__We'll never give up.__  
__It's Me And You Against The World._

_Eclipse:__I know from my dreams, they say I'm crazy.__  
__No matter what, we go around.__  
__It feels like we both are certain.__  
__It's the real thing, nothing beats the feeling.__  
__Only our hearts can know.__  
__Who cares what they say?__  
__They can't get in our way.__  
__Two dreamers just dreaming alo-o-one._

_Both:__Put your heart in it.__  
__You can go the distance.__  
__Me And You Against The World.__  
__Sky is the limit.__  
__Push to the finish.__  
__Me And You Against The World.__  
__We did it for love.__  
__We tried and we won.__  
__We'll never give up.__  
__It's Me And You Against The World._

_Both:__We fight together.__  
__We're down forever.__  
__Me And You Against The World.__  
__We stick together and it gets better.__  
__Me And You Against The World._

_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World._

_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World._

Everybody started cheering like crazy!

ME: Okay that's done for today! I hope you liked it ^-^


	11. Chapter 10

Henry P.V.O

I saw that Moon and Eclipse came to me after the song and Eclipse asked me.

Eclipse: Henry, Why did we sing Me and You Against The World if we were supposed to sing Start of Something New? (Rags and High School Musical) He asked me with a confused look. He knew the song, because he and Moon can memorize any song within 15 minutes.

Henry: Actually, We had a problem with the songs melody, so we had to improvise.

After they changed into their normal clothes. Marta was wearing (The same thing she wore at school) and Blade was wearing a Black jacket with a red line on the side, dark Jeans and red sneakers. I heard Blade's stomach growl…

Henry: If you're hungry we can go to the base and I can cook you some healthy food?

Before he could answer, Marta took his arm. She dragged him away and started to talk with him, but I could hear them talking, because Marta can't talk quietly…

Marta : Blade, If you don't want to die, because of food poisoning…Than refuse Henry's offer!

_It's not that Bad!_

Blade: Why? His Pancakes where delicious!

I smiled.

Marta: Yeah, because he can only cook junk food! If he cooks healthy food it's either scattered in the kitchen or it's a life! I swear once it blinked at me!

_So what if it blinked! You still can eat it!_

Blade: Really?

Marta: YES!

Blade: Nah, I will give it a try.

I smiled when he said that. Marta singed and said.

Marta: It's your funeral.

Blade P.V.O

We went back to the base and I heard Henry cooking in the kitchen. I just hope Marta was wrong…I was playing "Counter Strike" While Marta was…..Where is she? I looked around, but I couldn't find her. Then I heard Henry Call me to go Wash up, because diner is ready. I was so hungry that I ran to the Bathroom in my room and in a few seconds I was at the kitchen table. I didn't even look what was I eating. I started to eat like there was no tomorrow, but then I felt like I ate something squishy? I looked at what was on my plate and I became pale…There was something Green, Yellow and Red.

Blade: Henry What's this?

Henry: You can't tell? It's Potatoes and salad. I fell anime style. Marta was right about his cooking…

Blade: Henry, Your kidding me right? I said with a half serious. He sweatdroped and said.

Henry: Ok, If you don't want to eat it than don't…Do you want some Pizza?

Blade: YEAH! I love pizza!

With Marta…

No one's P.V.O

Dimension: Heaven

Skyla (Kila): Finally you're here Sis! Skyla said while tapping her foot.

Blaze (Marta): Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…

Ross (Ilina): Don't forget it was your idea to have a team meeting! Do you even have a reason to call a meeting?

Blaze: Yeah I have a reason…

Ross: Well spit it out!

Blaze: HIM is back…She said that with a serious look and voice. The two girls became quit, but then the black haired girl said.

Skyla: So what? You beat him when you were still a spirit. What's the problem now?

Blaze: Well that time he didn't know how to hid himself from me.

Ross: WHAT! He can hide himself from YOU!

Blaze: Yes…

Skyla: But that's not the problem?

Blaze: Yeah, That's not the problem…The problem that he want revenge on the PPGZ,So we need to protect them! She said that seriously. Do you understand the mission CosmicAngel Girls? The two girls nod and then a portal opened and they went home to the PPGZ.

**Me: Now let's see what the PPGZ are up too…**

Momoko P.V.O

Me, Miyako and Kaoru went to the mall. Miyako and I came to buy some clothes, while Kaoru came to win a video game to get a limited Skateboard. So Kaoru left and I got hungry so we all decided to meet each other near the exit. I came to the ice cream shop and I bought a strawberry ice cream. I was about to go to the exit and wait for them, but that's when I bumped into somebody. My ice cream fell on his jacket. My poor , poor ice cream…I better help this guy.

Momoko: I'm really sorry! I apologized, but then I heard a familiar voice.

?: It's okay. You didn't mean to. I looked up and saw that it was BRICK! I was shocked…

Brick: Hello…He waved his hand in front of my face. You're okay?

I snapped out of it and said.

Momoko: Yes, I'm okay. Sorry about your jacket.

Brick: Don't worry about it. Now I know what I need to buy. He said in a cool tone.

I would never admit it to anybody, but Brick became really hot! He was wearing his red cap, a red jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. I didn't notice that he was putting his jacket into a bag and now I saw that he is wearing a red sweat shirt. I think a pink blush was on my face! I hope he didn't noticed. Brick took my hand (SHOCK) and said.

Brick: Come on, I'm going to buy you a new ice cream. Oh and the name is Brick. I blinked for a few seconds and said.

Momoko: My name is Momoko and you're really going to buy me a new ice cream?

Brick: Yes. We went to the ice cream shop he asked me. What flavor do you want?

Momoko: My fav is strawberry.

Brick: Really? It's my favorite flavor too. He then said to the man. Two strawberries.

The ice cream man gave us two strawberry ice creams. Brick and I went to a bench and we sat down. We started to talk about things that we like and almost all the things that I like he likes! Later we said goodbye to each other and I was heading to the exit , but not before I heard "WAIT!" I turned around and saw Brick running to me.

Momoko: What's wrong Brick?

Brick: Actually, I wanted to ask your phone number?

Momoko: Okay! I gave him my phone number and we said our goodbyes againg…Then I went to the exit and found the girls waiting for me. Today was actually fun…

**Blaze: Yes it was and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer and phone have internet problems**…..**WHY?( Fell on her knees and cries.) Please review and thank for reading. BYE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me****: Now it MIyako's and Kaoru's turn!**

**Marta: I found you!**

**Me: Dang it!**

**Marta: Next time you try leaving me on a deserted island with no food, shelter or ship think about the trees they make a nice float.**

**Me:…That's it! Skate Scare her away!( a brown wolf appeared with red eyes)**

**Marta: Oh uh…AAAAHHHHHHHH!( She ran away with a wolf following her)**

**Me: Okay let's start ^W^**

With Miyako…

Miyako P.V.O

I bought two skirts, a jacket, a shirt and a dress. I was having a good time, but then I saw a man hurting a little bird on her wing. The man was standing on its wing. I ran to the man and started to scream.

Miyako: Stop it! You're hurting this poor little bird!

He then looked at me and said.

Man: that's the idea. He started to step on it even harder! I started to try pushing him away, but he was strong. He pushed me, I was sure I was going to hit the floor, but I felt two warm arms instead. I looked up and I was shocked to see Boomer. He helped me stand up and he went to the man and said.

Boomer: You now it's not nice pushing cute girls and hurting innocent creatures.

Wow! Boomer is so nice right now and…Did he say cute girls? Does he mean I'm cute! I blushed. The man looked at Boomer with an evil look and said.

Man: Go play with the girl. Boomer then hit him in the stomach and the in the face, knocking out that guy. He then placed the bird gentry in my hand.

Miyako : Thank you for helping me and this bird. My name is Miyako Gotokuji. Nice to meet you. I bowed down.

Boomer: No problem and nice to meet you too. My name is Boomer Jojo. He said that in a polite tone and smiled sweetly at me. I blushed at that. Then I looked at the bird and saw that his wing was broken.

Miyako: Oh no! you poor bird! I said that with a sad look. The bird just squeaked.

Boomer: Maybe you can take care of him? And maybe I can help you? I then thought about it and I said.

Miyako: Sure and Thank you! I smiled. Maybe we should give him a name?

Boomer: Yeah, we should…Isn't he a Blue Jay?

Miyako: Yes he is…Let's name him Jay!

Boomer: Okay! Then his name will be Jay!

We spent the time I had talking about Jay, buying him some stuff and healing his wing. I gave Boomer my phone number and address so he could visit Jay. We said goodbye and I went to the exit. I saw Kaoru standing there and waiting for me. Momoko wasn't here yet.

With Kaoru…

Kaoru P.V.O

I can't wait until I win that skateboard! I went to the arcade, because if you win the skateboarding game you get a limited skateboard! It's green with dark green fire balls on it and the top five best skaters signed it! I need to have it, but of course I will win! Because I'm the best gamer here. When I got there, there were two huge lines, because we will have to try beat the best players.

After a hour…

I beat 45 people and they all said that I can't beat the last person.

?: Kaoru?!

Oh god noooo! I looked up and saw that the last person I have to beat is Butch.

Butch: So you're here to win the skateboard?

Kaoru: No, I'm here to see you. OF COURSE IM HERE TO WIN THE SKATEBOARD YOU MORON!

Butch: You don't have to scream in my ear! I was just asking…You're up for a bet?

Kaoru: Bring it on.

Butch: If I win you will have to give me your phone number, Deal?

Kaoru: Deal, but if I win you will have to wear diapers for a week! I smirked.

Butch: You're a devil…

Kaoru: I now.

We played for 2 hours and in the end HE won! I gave him my number and I started to walk away…

Damn, Damn, Damn I can't believe I lost and I wanted that skateboard so much, but then I heard HIM call my name. Ignore it! Ignore it! Ignore it! I then felt somebody's hand on my shoulder and it was Butch's hand.

Butch: You now it's not nice ignoring somebody. He said while narrowing his eyes.

Kaoru: So what?

Butch: You want this skateboard right?

Kaoru: Yeah, soo.

Great now his going to tell me that he won it and I lost it, but before I noticed he gave me the skateboard. I blinked for a few seconds and said.

Kaoru: What are you doing?

Butch: This is a present for you.

Kaoru: Whaaaat! Are you crazy!?

Butch: Maybe, Maybe not.

Damn hold back, hold back, HOLD BA-I CAN'T! I HUGGED HIM QUACKLY AND QUACKLY LET GO OF him. I saw him blush and I think I was blushing to.

Kaoru: Thank you…

Butch: No problem…

Kaoru: Then bye…

Butch: Yeah bye…

We then went our different ways…

In their minds: _That was weard…_

I went to the exit and was waiting there for the girls. Miyako came with a bird and I won't even ask. Later Momoko came with a happy look.

Momoko in her thoughts: _Wow! Today was fun and Brick can be so nice!_

Miyako in her thoughts:_ Boomer is so sweet and now I have a new friend( _She looked at Jay)

Kaoru in her thoughts;_ I never thought that Butch was going to give me this skateboard and damn I never thought that I would hug him! But today wasn't bad…_

Together in their thoughts:_Maybe Marta, Kila and Ilina are right…We can be friends( Kaoru thought Rivals)_

**Me: Well I think for now it's enough.**

**Marta: Aaaaaahhhhhh!**

**Me: Skate come here.( The wolf came to me) Good boy. I hope now she knows that its bad to be in my reviews and eat my pizza. Well bye guys please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Hi! I wanted to tell you guys about the chapters. Days that are important will go for 2-3 chapters. Here are the names of the days.**

**1. New students the RRBZ!**

**2. Marta's Base**

**3. A day with Moon and Eclipse.**

**4. Skate, Light, Bullet and Firework!**

**5. The Joke for a Demon…**

**6. Remembering.**

**7. Sleep over **

**8. Blue's day**

**9. Red's day**

**10. Orange's day**

**11. Green's day**

**12. Dark red's day**

**13. Lime green's day**

**14. Epilogue **

**Me: So yeah I'm going to be doing this for a loooooong time.**

The next day…I'm skipping to Monday!

Ilina P.V.O

Yesterday was such an awesome day!

Flashback…

I was waiting for my turn to perform, because we had a famous dance teacher today! And the best student will be his apprentice! His name is Max Odoriko!

Now was my turn to perform, Oh man I'm nerves!

I got ready to dance; the teacher put Moon's song „Heart Attack". I started to dance some hip hop. When I was done, everybody was talking about who he will pick. The teacher came and said that he picked ME! I was so happy!

I then saw him standing there; he had golden short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey suit. He then came to me and said.

Max: It's nice to meet you and be working with you from now on.

Ilina: Me too!

End of Flashback…

Ilina: That was the best day ever!

Marta: Yo Ilina!

Ilina: Hi Marta! Hey, do you remember about the new students?

Marta: Yes I do!

Kila: Hi guys!

Marta and I: Hi Kila!

We went inside our class room. Today we were supposed to sit in our new sits. Kaoru was in the back in the middle row. Momoko was in front in the middle row. Miyako was closer to the door. Kila went and sat in front of the window on the first desk. Marta went in the back near the window. I went and sat down one desk away from Kila. Miss Keane came in and said.

Miss Keane: Everybody we have new students, , come in!

We saw the students…Oh god no noo noooo! Why him!

Marta P.V.O

We saw Blade, Butch, Brick, Boomer, Soul and Blast come girls were shocked, but I was about to burst out laughing.

Brick: Yo the names Brick! I'm 15 years old. Those two are my brothers. He pointed to Butch and Boomer. I'm the eldest child and the other three are my cousins. I like sweets and reading.

Butch: Hey, my name is Butch. I'm 15 and I'm the middle child. I love sports and video games. He said in a bored tone.

Boomer: Hello, my name is Boomer. I'm the youngest child and I'm also 15. I like animals and playing in the park.

Soul: Hello; my name is Soul. I'm 16 years old. I like competing with others and helping those guys out. He pointed at the boys.

Blade: Yo! My name is Blade. I'm 15 and I love to listen to music and play video games too.

Blast: Blast, 15 years old. I love pranks and technology.

Everybody looked interested in them. I can't take it I'm gonna burst out laughing! Eh, what the heck not? I fell on the floor and was laughing, but I didn't noticed Kaoru laughing on the floor with me. Everybody looked at us shocked, but I didn't care!

Kaoru: HAHAHA Marta why HAHA are you laughing HAHAHA?

Marta: Because HAHA those guys are going to school HAHAHHAHA!

Kaoru: I didn't HAHA even know HAHAHA that they could read HAHAHAHA!

Me and Kaoru gave a high Five, while laughing on the floor.

Miss Keane: Matsubara! Shakaku! Stop that Now!

We calmed down and sat down. I would never make a nice and cool teacher made at me, but others I would hate. Like that idiotic Mr. Penguin.

Mr. Keane: Very good and I hope that won't happen again. Now, where should you boys sit? Oh I now Soul next to Kila, Brick next to Momoko, Butch next to Kaoru, Boomer next to Miyako, Blast next to Ilina and Blade next to Marta. Soul sat next to Kila and she didn't mind. Brick sat next to Momoko. He smiled at her and I think I saw a pink blush on her face? Boomer came and sat down next to Miyako and they both smiled at each other. Blast sat next to Ilina and she hit herself with a book. I Sweat dropped at that. Butch sat next to Kaoru. He smirked, while she glared at him. And finally! Blade came and sat next to me.

Blade: So what's up? He smirked.

Marta: Not much. I smirked.

: Everybody take your work books out and open page 30 ex 5. Today is November 29.

Everybody took their work books out. Except for me I forgot mine. I didn't know what to do on till I saw my work book on my desk! And a note? I opened the note and I read it.

_You forgot this at the base. You need to pay more attention on what you're putting in your bag.-Blade_

_Thanks for brining my work book. Oh, and yeah like that's going to happen.-Marta _

After class…

We found out we had a lot of classes together and by a lot I mean every class. Ilina and Kaoru were furious.

Ilina: Why are you so calm!? She said angry.

Kaoru: Yeah! There are the RR-Momoko put her hand on Kaoru's mouth.

Momoko: We know who they are, but they are no threat right now. So you two better calm down.

Kaoru P.V.O

What! I won't calm down! And I know that no matter what they say or do Ilina will stay by my side no matter what!

Ilina: I won't calm down, because I'm perfectly calm!

Kila: Fire…

Ilina: Eh?

Marta: Fire can burn…I looked at her evilly. She knew what I meant.

Ilina: I will calm down…

Kaoru: WHAT! You can't be serious!


	14. Chapter 13

Still Kaoru P.V.O

Ilina: I'm serious.

Miyako: Come on Kaoru. At list try. She gave me her puppy dog eyes. I hate it when she does that.

Kaoru: Okay, okay, but stop with the eyes!

Then the boys came up to us.

Boomer: Hi Miyako! How is Jay?

Miyako: Hi Boomer! His better. She smiled at him.

Brick: Hey, Do you want to see this new book I got?

Momoko: Sure! Let's go to the library?

Brick: Okay.

They left and later Miyako and Boomer left somewhere too.

Soul: Kila.

Kila: Soul.

Soul: You're up for a rematch?

Kila: If you're ready to lose!

Soul: Yeah right! What's the challenge?

Kila: Race!

Soul: No biggy.

Kila: We'll see. And they left.

Blade: Yo Marta! I have a new game on my Nintendo 3Ds. Up for a round? He took out a dark red Nintendo 3Ds.

Marta: You're on! But my Nintendo 3Ds is in my bag and my bag is in my next class room.

Blade: Well let's go get it. And they left…just great! Now I'm stuck with Butch and Ilina with Blade.

Blast: So-

Ilina: Shut It!

Butch: Why so rude?

Ilina: Because I wish I never meet It! She pointed at Blast.

Blast: I'm a HE!

Ilina: No, You're a IT!

He

It

He

It

He

Butch: Shut the hell up both of you! You're giving me a head ache!

Kaoru: Hey Ilina, How did you guys even meet?

Ilina: Before I came here I lived in Estonia. (Kila lived in America and Marta was born in Estonia, but when she was 1 year old they moved to England)

Flashback…

I was 12 years old. My momwas working, while I bought the groceries. I saw a boy making fun of a bunch of girls. I ran there and asked the girls what was wrong? They told me that he pranked them and now his making fun of them. I came close to the boy.

Ilina: Why are you bullying these girls! I shouted.

Boy: First you sure can make a person lose their ears and second, because this girls are easy to prank.

Ilina: Well it's not nice bullying people and you better knock it off!

Boy: Or What?

Ilina: Or this! And I took out of the grocery bag a cake and threw it in his face!

The girls were cheering for me and some were laughing their butts off. He became red out of anger and embarrassment. I then left. When I opened the door to my house. I noticed the same boy, He FOLLOWED me home! I turned to him and yelled.

Ilina: WHY THE HECK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME YOU STALKER!

Boy: Blast…

Ilina: Huh?

Blast: My name is Blast…

Ilina: oookaaayyy….Why did you follow me Blast?

Blast: You beat me in my own game, so I want to tease you until you cry.

Ilina: Your sick man…

Blast: Maybe, Maybe not? What's your name?

Ilina: You will never find out!

Mom: Ilina is that you? Did you get the groceris? Her mom screamed from the other room.

Ilina: Yes Mom!

Blast: So Ilina is your name? Well see ya later.

Ilina: Dang it!

End of Flashback…

Kaoru and Butch: Wow…

Ilina: Yeah, so it's a stalker. She pointed at Blast.

Butch and I were chuckling.

Blast: Actully, I have a surprise for you.

Ilina: Huh?

He took out a big water pistol. Ilina became pale and she started to run away, while he was trying to spray her. I and Butch were laughing. Later I realized that we were alone. WHY!

Butch: So how's the skateboard? Have you tried it yet?

Kaoru: It's really awesome and yes I did.

Butch: Oh cool…

This is awkward…

Butch: Hey do you want to play some soccer after school?

Kaoru: Sure!

With Momoko and Brick…

Brick: I have this new book. It's called" Warrior cats: Call of the wild"

Momoko: Wow! That's cool!

Brick: Yeah, I bought this yesterday.

Momoko: Hey Brick?

Brick: What?

Momoko: Can I ask you a question?

Brick: Sure.

I wanted to ask him why he hates the PPGZ? But before I could do that…Himeko came out of nowhere.

Himeko: Hi Bricky-poo! And whoever you are. She looked at me as if she didn't know me! And now leave me and my boyfriend alone. She glared at me and I glared at her back.

Brick: First of all I'm not your boyfriend! Second her name is Momoko! Come on Momoko lets go.

Momoko: Okay.

We started to walk away, but I could hear her yell "Nobody steals my Bricky-poo away from me!" an"" You're going to pay for this!" I just singed.

The rest of the day went like this: We all except for Marta had fan boys after us. Kaoru was known as the " Athletic chick", Miyako " Sweet Angel", Me " Beautiful genius" , Kila quickly got to be known as the " Fastest Wind" and Ilina as the " Dancing Flower". Marta didn't have a title. We all knew only this things about her: Fav color Red, Black and yellow. Loves anime, manga, video games, animals and listening to music. We have three rules to follow when we are with her.

1. Don't ask about her family.

2. Don't mess with her family or friends.

3. Don't give her too much candy.

Her motto is Friends are Family. She sometimes loves to pull pranks on bad people or on us, Well except for Miyako.

The boy got fan girls too. All the girls call them the 6 hotties. It seems that the boys don't want fans.


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Sorry this chapter is Not so big. But THERE IS ROMANCE WITH THE BLUES! **

Kila P.V.O

I can't believe we got stupid fan boys again. There are soo annoying .I looked and saw that Marta was eating alone. We were trying to go to her, but fan boys were surrounding us. I saw that Blade was trying to go to her too. It's weird that she's not popular. In Heaven she is known as the trouble maker and half demon half Angel. In hell she is known as Killer Blaze or Fiery Music. We finaly made it to her table and the boys made it too.

Miyako: Sorry we took so long.

Marta: Don't worry about it. It's okay.

Kaoru: So, What are you eating?

Marta: Oh I'm eating a chees sandwich with some orange juice.

Momoko: Henry made it?

Marta: Yup!

Blade: Can I try some?

Marta: Sure, here. She gave him a sandwich. He took a bite and said.

Blade: This is so delicious.

Marta: Isn't it!

Blade: He sure can cook!

Miyako: Blade, Have you tried Henrys cooking before?

Blade gulped and said.

Blade: Of course not!

That's weard…She told me and Ilina that he comes over to the base…but why are they keeping this a secret? After school me, Soul, Kaoru and Butch had a soccer match. The boy team won. Brick and Momoko went to Sakura's shop. Miyako and Boomer went to the park. Ilina and Blast were quit all day. Its weird, because usually they would scream at each other. Well mostly Ilina at him. Marta said that she had to go home. Blade later went away too. After we won we too went home.

Brick P.V.O

Me and Momoko have a lot in common and she is beautiful…WAIT! Did I the RRBZ leader just say that a girl is beautiful! I know that I'm 15 and girls do interest me, but I don't want to fall in love with a girl…maybe…

I went to the ally where me, Butch and Boomer were supposed to meet up, It was near a two floored house. I saw Butch and Boomer waiting for me.

Butch: Finally you're here! He said in an angry voice. I ignored him.

Brick: So how was your day?

Butch Ac-I interrupted.

Brick: I don't care, I asked Boomer.

Boomer: Well I went to the park with Miyako and then Marta came and helped me… He said shyly.

Butch and I looked at each other and we grinned.

Brick: Tell us everything!

Boomer P.V.O

I started telling them what happened in the park.

Flashback…

Me and Miyako were walking In the park.

Man, how can I tell her? I then noticed somebody watching us.

Boomer: Miyako can you please wait here?

Miyako: Sure.

I ran to the place where the person was watching us. When I looked through the bushes I found Marta.

Marta: Hehe…Hello.

Boomer: What are you doing here?!

Marta: Helping a friend out. You want to ask Miyako out don't you?

I blushed and said yes.

Marta: Listen, I know a beautiful place and I will help you out!

Boomer: What beautiful place?

Marta: Come with me and then bring Miyako.

We went deep into the forest and I saw a beautiful field with sunflowers and a big lake.

Marta: Now go and bring MIyako here!

I went and told Miyako to come with me. When we came here there was a picnic placed with a note.

_I hope this picnic will help and don't you dare be a chicken or I will fry you in my oven!_

_Good luck!- Marta!_

Boomer: Miyako, I want to ask you something.

Miyako: What is it Boomer?

Boomer: When I saw you the first time. I felt like an angle came down from heaven. She began to blush. And when I started to get to know you better. I started to understand that you are a Sweet, Gentle and Beautiful girl. Miyako I love you. She blushed and said.

Miyako: Really?

Boomer: Yes really. I love you with all my heart. Before I could continue she came close to me and put her hand on my cheek. We leaned toward each other and then we suddenly kissed. This feeling is amazing.

After a few minutes we parted and she said.

Miyako: I love you too, Boomer. I was soo happy!

Then I felt something hit my head. I turned around and found a piece of paper. I opened it and read it.

_YAY!_

_Good job and I can't wait to tell everybody! Oh and say Hi to Miyako!-The awesome Marta!_

_P.S I ate candy! :D_

I sweat dropped and gave the note to Miyako and she started to blush. She is so cute when she blushes.

End of Flashback…

**Me: Jumping around like a bunny and saying bunny all over againg.**

**Marta and Kila: Eating chips.**

**Ilina: Whats going on?**

**Kila: She ate candy…**

**Marta: Chips. Shows some chips to Ilina.**

**Ilina: Sure. Takes some chips and sits down next to Marta and Kila, while watching me. When will she calm down?**

**Marta: Don't know.**

**Ilina: Do you want to go outside?**

**Kila: Yeah.**

**Ilina: Let's go then.**

**Marta: We cant.**

**Ilina: Why?**

**Kila: The door is looked and she has the key.**

**Ilina: Okay, Then why don't we ask her to give us the key?**

**Marta: We don't want to die.**

**Ilina: This is stupid! I'm going to ask her to give me the key. Kila your coming with me!They both went to Me.**

**After 20 minutes…**

**Me: Bunny bunny bunny**

**Kila: rabbit rabbit rabbit**

**Ilina: Stupid stupid stupid**

**They were jumping like bunnys and saying that all over again, while Marta was eating chips.**


	16. Chapter 15

Brick P.V.O

Brick: It seems our little brother has a girlfriend. Well Me and Momoko went to the library and read some books.

Butch: You're the freaking leader who is reading books with girls. How cool. He said sarcastically and he started laughing.

Brick: Shut up! At list I didn't Give away a skateboard and after a hug blushed and went away like a statue!

Butch stopped laughing and became red out of embarrassment and anger.

Butch; How the F&*% do you know about that!

Brick: I was passing buy and saw everything! When we were at the mall.

He became as red as my cap. Me and Boomer started laughing, but then we saw Blade. I was about to call him over, but I saw him walking to the house that was near us. Then when he knocked we saw Marta come out.

Butch; Hey isn't that Marta?

Boomer: Yeah, That's her.

Butch: So she lives there?

Boomer: Yeah it seems so, but why is Blade going to a girls house? He isn't the type to go without a rezone…It can't be….

We looked at each other. We knew Boomers brain he was thinking about (18 year old stuff). We ran up to an open window where they can't see us. We heard them speak.

Marta: Come on Blade! Let's start already! She said in a whining tone.

Blade: When we will start, you will be begging me to stop!

Marta: Try me!

Boomer started to panic and Butch became pale. I was shocked. I decided to look. I looked up and my shock turned to anger. I hit Boomer and Butch on the heads and made them look through the window. Blade and Marta were playing a game on a giant TV "Pokémon XD" Butch was sweat dropping, while Boomer was signing in relief.

Marta: The most stupid thing is that you can't choose your gender. She puffed her cheeks.

Blade: I'm okay with that.

Marta: Yeah, because there always boys!

Blade; Yeah, because boys rule.

Marta: NOOOO GIRLS RULE!

Butch was about to yell at her, but Boomer covered his mouth.

Blade: No, Boys rule! Because we are smarter and tougher!

Marta: Well girls rule, because we are cute, smart, creative, cool, tough and E.T.C, but boys are stupid, perverted jerks who love to cause trouble!( My class mates are like that…In my class there are 7 people…I'm the only girl…It was like that to 1-7 grade…I'm going to the 8 grade…)

Blade; Girls are medium smart, there very girly, are not tough and- He was cut off by Marta screaming at him.

Marta: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! You said girls are medium smart and that there girly I can listen to that, but when you say that girls are not tough YOU CROSS THE LINE!

She tackled Blade. They were on the floor hitting each other in the face and in the stomach. Man this is fun! Sadly a man came in the room and stopped the girl. He had a eevee toy in his hand.

Marta: Give it back! Henry come on give it back!

Henry: Than calm down, last time you were mad in this house, you broke five windows and a TV.

I saw that her eyes were like flames or did I imaging it? I must of imaging that.

He gave her the eevee toy and she went up the stairs.

Blade: Well. I will go to my room then.

Henry: Are you going home or staying here?

Blade: I will stay here!

Henry: Okay then I will make 7 puddings, 7 pizza's, and 7 ice creams and cakes. The drinks are Coca-Cola, Sprite and Lemonade. That's dinner.

Butch P.V.O

Me and My bros were drooling. Blade owns us an explanation! We heard the front door open it was Marta.

Marta: I know somebody is here! So you better come out. You don't want me to use Metty!

Who the heck is Metty?!

Me and my bros came out of the bushes.

Marta: Oh, It's you guys…What are you doing here?

Boomer: We saw Blade come in.

I hit Boomer on the head.

Marta: Oh, Well do you want to come in for dinner?

Butch: YES!

We came inside and the first thing that I saw was the huge TV! ITS HUGE!

Brick: So why does our Bro come here?

Marta: Hang out and eat.

Boomer: Where is he?

Marta: In his room. When I have guests that come over a lot. I give them a room. Do you guys want a room?

Brick, Butch and Boomer: THANK YOU!

Marta: No problem, but right now we are building a 4 floor so please don't go there. Okay?

Brick: Sure.

Marta: And this place is called a BASE!

WE: Got it!

Marta: Good, now let's go eat!

Blade P.V.O

Marta called me to go eat. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I was shocked to see my bros( Blade, Soul and Blast are brothers and Butch, Brick and Boomer are there cousins, but they call each other brothers.)

Blade: How? Why? HUH?

Marta: Shut up. Sit. Eat. And they have there own rooms.

Blade:….Okay.

We began to eat.

Boomer P.V.O

Boomer: Do the girls live here?

Marta: Well Kila and Ilina will come here when the 4 floor will be build. The others don't know yet, but I will tell them tomorrow.

Butch: Cool.

Boomer: Thanks for the food. I will go check my room.

Marta: Hope you like it!

I went inside my new room and I was amazed. There were blue wallpapers and the bed was blue with dark blue crosses were on it. The furniture was black. This place is cool( All furniture is black. Brick has red wallpapers and his bed is red with dark red triangles. Butch has green wallpapers and his bed is green with dark green crystals.) I went to bed.

Brick P.V.O

Butch, Blade and Marta were playing Dinosaur King. Butch had 25 cards, Blade had 25 cards too, but Marta had only 15 cards and each of them could only use 3 cards and Marta was winning. She later won by using only her Acrothosaurus by the name Fiery.

Marta: And Fiery wins again! She shouted while throwing her hands into the air. Blade and Butch just hid their faces. I was chuckling at my brothers .

Brick; Guys we need to go to bed. School is tomorrow and I'm freaking not waking you guys up! I pointed at my bros. They pouted and then went to their rooms and Marta too. I drunk some Cola before going to bed.

**Me: Finished! For now….Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16

The next day...

Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako: What! You have a base and we and the boys can come over every day and sleep over too!?  
Marta: Yes...So are you coming over today?  
The girls: Yep!  
Marta: Nice.  
Kaoru: But I have a question?  
Marta: Shoot.  
Kaoru: Why are the boys there!?  
Marta: Well, They are my friends too.  
Momoko: We know that they are your friends, but you want us to be in the same house  
Marta: BASE!  
Momoko: Okay Base. That's not right!  
Marta: Well Miyako won't mind. She and Boomer are dating now.  
Kaoru and Momoko: WHAT! They looked at Miyako.  
Miyako: Dont look at me like that! Boomer loves me and I love him!  
Momoko:...Okay. She signed. If you love him we won't make you fight him.  
Miyako: Thanks Girls! She hugged us all.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Marta: Oh man!

We ran to the roof and saw Kila and Ilina were about to transform. We all started to transform together.

Marta

She threw the compacted into the air with one hand and caught it with the other. She opened it and said "Shining Luna". She put her arms in a cute cat like pose and showed her toughen out and winked. Then she just touched the red vest (that was appearing)like she was fixing it up.( The vest appeared). She made one twirl and her skirt and shoes appeared. Then she put one finger near the through and the choker appeared with the ear rings and cloves, She did a crystal shape with her hands on the vest and the yellow P appeared. She then twirled one more time and did a pose. Her pose was like this: one hand behind her back and the other shows a peace sign. One leg is behind her other.  
Her head is a little bend down to the right and she has her toughen out with a winked. And there are red crystals everywhere.

Ilina

She took her compacted opened it and looked in the mirror and then shouted "Bright Star" twirled around and her jacket appeared. Then a light appeared (her skirt was appearing) She blushed and was hold her skirt down and then it appeared. She then flipped her hair and the ear rings, choker and gloves appears. She put her finger near her lips and then the P letter appeared on her jacket. She then posed: Her hands are behind her back and her head is a little bend down to the left, one foot was bending up behind her back and the other was standing on the ground.

Kila

She opened her compact and said "Spiritual Beatrix" she lifted the compacted up and orange butterflies appeared. They flew around her covering her body except the head. The butterfly's then moved out of the way reviling her, and they quickly turned into her vest. She then put her hands down covering her skirt (that was appearing). The skirt appeared and her shoes. One butterfly flew to her neck and the choker appeared and two butterfly's flew to her ears and her ear rings appeared. She touched her ears and the gloves appeared. Then a yellow butterfly came to her jacket and the letter P appeared. She then fell down and put her legs to one side, while one hand was a fist near her body and the other was on the ground holding her body and she had a determent look

After school...

Miyako P.V.O  
I was at home getting ready to go to the sleep over. After I got ready, Momoko, Kaoru and Marta came over and we all walked to the base.  
Miyako: Where are Ilina and Kila?  
Marta: They said that their busy. So it's You guys, Blade, Butch, Brick and Boomer. 8 people, Henry went away to work for a day. He left a lot of food for us.  
Kaoru: Yeah Food!  
Momoko: Calm down, Its only food.  
Marta: We have a loud of sweets..  
Momoko: Hurry guys!  
Kaoru: Who was the one who said" Calm down, Its only food.".  
We made it to the base. I later went to see my room it had sky blue wallpapers with Bubbles and shits with blue jays, black furniture and some kind of machine?  
I came down and saw that Momoko and Brick were eating candy, Butch and Kaoru were

Wrestling and Marta and Blade were playing "Zelda: Links awakening". I didn't see Boomer anywhere. I came to Marta and said.  
Miyako: Marta there is some kind of machine in my room.  
Marta: Oh THAT is a fashion maker. You draw the designs and it makes the costume. Cool right.

Kaoru P.V.O

Miyakos Eyes were sparkling. It seems she was happy. My room had green wallpapers with stars and the shits were footballs and Marta told me that she had a training place underground. Momoko told me she had pink wallpaper with hearts and shits with candy pictures and she had a little candy maker in her room. We checked everything out and then Marta yelled.  
Marta: Truth or dare!  
Kaoru: Hell No!  
Miyako turned to Momoko and asked.  
Miyako: You gave her candy?  
Momoko: Hehe...A little.  
Kaoru: What! You know what happens to her when she becomes too Hipper, Silly or Joy full!  
We singed and sat down. She spun the bottle and it landed on Momoko.

Marta P.V.O

Marta: Momoko! Truth or dare?  
Momoko: truth... I'm scared of dares from you when you are like this...  
Marta: Wimp. I pouted. Okay, hmm...Oh I know! Momoko looked scared. Do you...like...(intense atmosphere)

.

.

.

Spiders?  
Everybody fell anime style.  
Momoko: NO! She then spun it and it landed on Miyako. Miyako, truth or Dare?  
Miyako: D-Dare..  
Momoko: I dare you too make out with Boomer for One minute! Everybody was grinning, Boomer and Miyako were red and I was giving a LOL face.( She ate too much candy.)  
Miyako and Boomer lined forward and Kissed for

Minute. When they stopped, they were red. Miyako then spun the bottle and it landed on Kaoru.  
Miyako: Truth or Dare?  
Kaoru: Dare. I'm no wimp.  
Miyako: Look and act the same way you acted on your first date!(remember the episode when Kaoru became Girly!)  
Kaoru became pale. Butch was spacing out.  
Kaoru: I better eat my pants!  
Momoko: It's a dare. You have to do a dare.  
Kaoru: fine...  
Marta: I will help! I said super happy.  
Kaoru: Sure.  
We went into her room and she changed and I did her hair and Make-up. Her hair was almost to her shoulders. When we came back. The boys looked shock and Butch was blushing.  
Kaoru: So How do you like it? She said it in a cute voice and bending her head to the right. Butch now was blushing madly! And I have a freacking plane for later. Momoko went to her room for a second.  
Kaoru spun the boatel and it landed on Brick.  
Kaoru: Truth or dare.  
Brick: Truth.  
Kaoru: Do you like Momoko?  
Brick blushed and said.  
Brick: Yes...  
Everybody: We knew it!  
Momoko: Knew what?  
Everybody shut their mouths.  
Marta: That I like caps...  
Momoko: oookaaayyy...  
Marta: Guys I'm going to bed I'm tiered okay?  
Everybody: Sure.  
Marta: You guys can watch some movies there in the left drool, but don't you dare open the right drool.  
I said in a serious voice.

Butch P.V.O  
I went to the right drool and opened it. There were a lot of CDs.  
Blade: What are you doing!?  
Butch: Shhh! I want to look at one at list.  
I took a CD 0-6 years was writing. I put it in and then it started.


	18. Chapter 17

CD: Born.

There was a woman with long dark brown hair and red eyes. She had a baby in her arms.

?: Mandy, What are we going to name her?

Mandy: I want her name to be Marta.

?: What a great name! Marta Shakaku, I like it!

CD: Walking.

This time there was a man with black hair and a spiky pony tail.

Mandy: Be careful Andrew!

Andrew: It's okay. She will come to me if she falls I will catch her. Come here Marta.

We then saw a boy that looked like Henry with little Marta in a corner.

Mandy: Henry! Please be careful. I understand that your 12 but she is only 1 year old!

Henry: Don't worry! I'm not going to drop her.

Marta started to walk to Andrew. She actually made it to him.

Andrew: That's my little fighter! He lifted her up and smiled at her. She giggled.

CD: 4 year old beach trip.

Marta: Henry! Piggy back ride! Please! She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Henry: Okay.

Henry was giving Marta a piggy back ride, damn this is so funny!

Mandy: It's time to EAT!

Andrew, Henry and Marta: FOOD!

They ran to a table with loads of food and started eating.

CD: Kinder Garden.

Marta: Hi! My dad put this camera here! IM in kinder garden and my name is Marta I'm five years old!

We saw Marta was wearing a red cap with yellow flames. Her hair was REALLY short and spiky. She was wearing a red shirt with yellow flames and a black moon. Black pans and red sneakers.

Girl: Look it's the girl boy freak! Some kids started to throw hard toys at her. She started to cry, but her parents came.

Mandy: What's wrong Marta?

Marta: Nothing I just fell…She lied.

Andrew: Remember, be strong as a flame. Marta nod.

CD: Firework.

Marta ran to the camera and she was in a lot of scratches.

Marta: HI! I found somebody in the bushes!

She took the camera and put it near the bush. There was a bird.

Marta: It's a PHOENIX! I call him Firework!

Then a bunch of kids ran to her.

Boy: Look it's the girl boy freak with a stupid bird! Let's throw some rocks at the bird!

They started to throw rocks at the phoenix, but Marta was protecting Firework with her back. There was even some blood showing!

Marta: Stop it! STOP IT! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!

Henry came and started to throw dirt at those kids. The kids ran away and Henry ran up to Marta.

Marta: Why did you throw dirt at them?

Henry: Well they hurt my friend who is like a little sister to me!

Marta hugged Henry and started to cry. Henry just rubbed her back in comfort.

CD: Hospital.

Henry; She is six years old. After what happened 2 months. She is still recovering…but she became sad and almost doesn't speak at all. I will try everything to bring her back to her happy personality!

Marta woke up and sat down. Henry looked at her and said.

Henry: How are you feeling are you okay?!

She looked at him with eyes that were lifeless.

Marta: Yes…

Henry: I will get you some water.

Marta: Okay…

End of CD…

Butch: Wow…

Momoko: But why was she in the hospital?

Blade: Yeah it's weird…

Miyako: Her hair was so short and she actually cried.

Kaoru: Yeah we know her for a long time and we never saw her cry, not even once!

Miyako; Guys we better put it back or she will kill us.

Boomer: Yeah, and we better go to bed.

Everybody: Yeah.

When I put the CD back we all went to bed.

The next morning...

Marta: Yawn... I hate mornings.  
I went down and saw that Brick and Momoko were writing something...  
Marta: What are you two doing? I said while going and taking a glass of orange juice.  
Momoko: We are writing for the contest.  
Brick: A day with Eclipse and Moon!  
I spit out my juice and Yelled.  
Marta: What!  
Momoko: Yeah, It's in the newspaper.  
I ran to the newspaper and read it.

A Day with Eclipse and Moon!

Two people will spend a day with  
Both Moon and Eclipse! So sing up now!

I Screamed.  
Marta: HENRY!  
Henry came down stairs and said what?  
Marta: What the heck is this! I showed him the newspaper.  
Henry: A newspaper.  
I face palmed.  
Marta: I know it's a newspaper I mean what the heck is written on it!  
Henry: Oh that...  
He ran away. I chased him. He ran into Blades room. I ran after him.  
Blade: What's going on!?  
I turned around and saw Blade. He wore only shorts (Red shorts) so I saw his six Abs. I was red like a tomato. I quickly shook it off and yelled.  
Marta: First put a freaking shirt on and then I will explain!  
He then went into the bathroom and came out wearing a black T-Shirt. I showed him the newspaper.  
Blade: A day with Eclipse and Moon! Henry explain!  
Henry: Your popularity will go up...  
Marta and Blade: Oh okay...  
He sweats dropped.

A week passed...  
Jay was healed, but he stayed with Miyako and Boomer, Brick and Momoko were hanging out a lot, Butch and Kaoru had many bets and went almost every day to the Skate park, Kila and Soul were like always competing against each other, Ilina and Blast were like always fighting and teasing and Me and Blade had many songs. Finally the day came to announce the winners and when we were told who the winners were we both were shocked and happy! Because it gave me an idea!


	19. Chapter 18

Momoko P.V.O

Today was Friday just great...  
Miss Keane: Class! Today is a special day! I was told that we have two students that won a day with Moon and Eclipse!  
I don't think it's me...I heard Brick say that Blade is sick and Henry said that Marta is sick too.  
Miss Keane: The winners are Brick and Momoko!  
What!OMG I won and Brick too!  
We then saw Moon come in with Eclipse. Everybody gasped.  
Moon: Hello, Nice to meet you.  
Eclipse: What's up?  
Boys were drooling and girls had hearts in their eyes. Moon came to me and Eclipse went to Brick. OMG!

Kila P.V.O  
Hmm...She looks like...Wait! It is her! So that's the secret she meant and Eclipse has to be him.

Moon P.V.O  
Please don't recognize me!  
Moon: Come with us, okay?  
Momoko: Sure!  
We went outside and inside the car. We had different drinks in the car and karaoke!  
Momoko: So where are we going?  
Moon: We will go to a mountain with a beautiful Waterfall. We are going to sleep over in the woods.  
Momoko: W-Wood, Aren't there G-G-Ghosts...She became pale.  
Eclipse: Yeah, I heard there are two red eyed ghosts. He looked at me..Hehe..Stop looking at me!  
Brick: I don't believe in ghosts.  
Moon: Really? Than you can protect Momoko!  
Brick and Momoko blushed and Brick whispered.  
Brick: Sure...

At the mountain...  
We drove to the forest and we came out of the car. We went inside the Forest. After a few hours we reached the secret camp site. There were red, blue, yellow, orange, white and pink flowers.  
Moon: Lets go swimming?  
Momoko: Okay.  
We went and changed into our swimsuits. I had a red with a dark moon one piece and Momoko had a pink with red hearts one piece too. We went to the waterfall were the boys were waiting for us. Brick had red swim shorts and his cap.

Eclipse had black swim shorts and his hat was on. If his hat is on nobody can recognize him.  
Moon: Momoko, You know there is a legend.  
Momoko: About what?  
Eclipse: About that mountain. He pointed at the tip of the mountain.  
Brick: What the legend?  
Moon: Long ago two people fell in love, but the girl was the daughter of a rich man and the boy was the son of a criminal. Both of them loved each other so much they decided to run away together. When the time came to run away. The boy was shouted at the tip of that mountain with the girl. On the next day when villagers came to bury them. Their bodies were gone. Only foots steps were left. They say that they came back to life, so that they could be together. Whoever reaches the top will be happy for ever.  
Eclipse: That's what the legend says.  
Moon: Do you guys want to go there?  
Momoko and Brick: Yeah.  
Moon: Okay, well let's swim a little more and then we will go and change.  
We were swimming for an hour and later changed into our close. When we were almost at the top I said.  
Moon: Oh No I forgot to bring my bag! You guys go without me, I will catch up to you later.  
Eclipse: I will come with you.  
Me and Eclipse went down and I jumped in to a bush and pulled him with me.  
Moon: So here is the plan... I whispered to him the plan.  
Eclipse: Really...  
Moon: Yes. Bhuhahahaha!  
Eclipse: Okay, now you're freaking me out. He said that while backing away from me.  
Moon: Just shut up...And let's go put this on. I took two white blankets.

Momoko P.V.O  
I was on top of the mountain and Brick was with me. There was a huge

And beautiful Cherry Blossom. We went closer to the Cherry Blossom.  
Brick: I never had seen such a big Cherry Blossom.  
Momoko: It's so beautiful...  
?: Go awayyyyy or we will take your souuuuullss!  
I turned around and saw two ghosts. I started to panic.

Moon P.V.O  
Man, Momoko sure can panic!  
She was running around Brick and Finally she jumped into Bricks arms. She clings to him for her life. Brick was red, but Momoko didn't notice or didn't care. My plan worked!  
1. Scare Momoko.  
2. Make her cling to Brick.  
And finally Eclipse will do it.  
Eclipse ran to Brick. Brick hold Momoko protectively. Before Brick could understand he was pushed by Eclipse. So now Brick and Momoko were rolling down the mountain hugging each other! Yay My plan worked!  
Moon: Okay let's go.  
Eclipse: Right!  
We went into different bushes and changed into our music clothes.  
We then started to go to camp. When we were going down the mounting, but Eclipse tripped and fell on top of me. We were looking into each other's eyes. Wow his eyes are so beautiful. I noticed that we were leaning to each other. We then snapped out of it and we both got up. Fast!  
Eclipse: Umm...Lets go to the campsite...  
Moon: Umm...Sure...  
We then waited for Momoko and Brick.

Brick P.V.O  
damn that ghost pushed me. I need to protect Momoko! We were rolling down the mountain. I saw a rock in front. I quickly jumped and I was on top of the rock with Momoko in my hands.  
I put Momoko down, but she was still holding on to my shirt.  
Brick: You can open your eyes now. I said softly.

She opened her beautiful cotton pink eyes. I could stare at them forever. We both slowly started leaning in toward each other.

Momoko P.V.O

When he told me to open my eyes I saw his crimson eyes. When I looked in his eyes I felt butterfly's in my stomach. They were so amazing. Suddenly we both started leaning in toward each other. My heart was about to explode. We then touched each other's lips.

Brick P.V.O

Her lips were so soft and they tasted like candy. I wanted to stay like that forever.

After 2 minutes we parted and I saw that her face was red.

Brick: Momoko you're so beautiful like a blooming Cherry Blossom. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing even harder. I want you to know that I love you.

Momoko P.V.O

I was shocked to hear those words from Brick.

Brick: I first thought that you were only beautiful, but when I started to get to know you I understood that you are smart, beautiful and Fun to be around you. I know that I'm a Ruff and that you will maybe not return my feelings ba-

No one's P.V.O

He was interrupted by Momoko kissing him. She then parted and said.

Momoko: I don't care that you're a Ruff and I love you too.

Brick was so happy. He then put his hands on her waist and she put her hands behind his neck. They looked into each other's eyes and then kissed, but this kiss was more passionate. After a few minutes they started to head to class.

**Me: Well? How did you like it? **

**Marta: I'm actually worried…**

**Me: About What?**

**Marta: About what you planed for Kaoru…**

**Me: Oh that…Hehe…hahahahahahaha. I fell on the floor and started laughing. **

**Marta: Oh god your planning something evil…**

**Me: For her it will be torcher. Evil grin.**

**Marta: I'm going to warn Kaoru…**

**Me: Oh no you won't. Throws a rope around her and then thigh's her up and throws in the closet.**

**Kaoru: Hey crazy writer. Have you seen Marta?**

**Me: No.**

**Kaoru: Oh okay, later. She went away.**

**Me: Thanks to all the people who read my story and review it. Well bye guys! Please read and review. Your reviews show me how many people read it and it gives me energy to write the story!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Me: Yo! I made a new chapter!**

**Marta: Remember what one review asked you?(Sonic Melody)**

**Me: Yes. I know that it's not polite to tie people up and throwing them in a closet, but she is a spoiler! And usually I'm always polite, but on the internet I relax. And about Marta and Eclipse soon everything will be reviled. Enjoy the story! And please review!**

Moon P.V.O  
Finally Momoko and Brick came.  
I grinned (usually she doesn't when she's Moon.) and said.  
Moon: So did everything work out?

Momoko P.V.O  
I blushed.  
Eclipse: Don't ask such things Moon! He saved us from her, but he then continued. You can clearly tell by looking at their hands. I spoke to soon or in this case thought.  
Moon: Yeah, so that means you protected her successful?  
Brick: Yes. He said while putting his arms on my shoulders. I won't let anybody hurt her or touch her. I blushed.  
Moon: Good. Oh and we are lucky that tomorrow is Sunday!  
We spend the night in the woods.

Morning...

Moon P.V.O

we drew them to the base, because they asked me.  
Moon: Brick, Momoko it was fun hanging out with you. We should hang out someday again. I smiled and waved good bye to them with Eclipse.

They went inside the base, but the car pulled back to the back door. Me and Eclipse ran into our room hooping nobody noticed us. When I changed in my rooms bathroom. I came out seeing that Kila was sitting on my chair and Ilina was sitting on the window.  
Marta: Oh, Hi guys! I said a little nervous.  
Kila: We know yours and Blades secret.  
Ilina: That you are Moon and Blade is Eclipse.  
Marta: So you two figured it out? Good for the CA girls.  
Ilina: I still remember how we sang together.  
Kila: Yeah it was fun. Hey when are you going to tell the girls?  
Marta: Later.  
Kila: Are you going to tell all the secrets to them and the boys?  
Marta: You know me how long?  
Ilina: That means Yes.  
Marta: Hey, if you guys want we can sing a song all of our instruments are in the karaoke room in a secret room. We can sing together. So what do you guys say?  
Ilina and Kila looked at each other and then said at the same time.  
Ilina and Kila: Of course we say Yes!  
We went into the karaoke room and I knocked at the door two times than three times in rhythm. It opened a room that showed my red guitar with yellow flame. Ilina saw her brown and green with pink and blue flowers drums and Kila saw her silver with two orange butterflies' and a yellow butterfly base.  
Kila: What song are we going to sing?  
Marta:... See you again!  
Ilina and Kila: Sure!

Marta: _I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something' special when you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

Kila: I've got a way of knowing' when something' is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again

all: The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again

Ilina: I got this crazy feeling' deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading' the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

All: The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again!  


_Marta: I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim_

All: The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking' down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said, "Oh she's just being Miley"

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest 'til then  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again  
Ooh whoa whoa I, I can't wait to see you again

Marta: We did great!

Kila: Yeah, We haven't played in years!

Ilina: I like this song. Who wrote it?

Marta: Mi wrote it!

Kila: Really? She is getting better and better. Hey, what about Billy?

Marta: Oh, he is getting better at singing.

Ilina: That's nice.

Then I heard my stomach growling.

Marta: Let's go and eat!

Ilina: I'm getting hungry myself too.

Kila: There is some pizza left. Let's go and eat it then.

No one's P.V.O

The girls left the room, but they didn't now that someone was watching them the whole time.

Soul: So Marta is Moon and Blade is Eclipse. Very interesting and Kila can sing who new. I need to talk to Blast and Blade.

He left the room and went and told Blast everything. Blast was shocked. They then went into Blades room.

Blade: Oh, Hi guys whatz zup?

Blast: Don't Whatz Zup us! Why didn't you tell us that your Eclipse!

Blade: how did you-

Soul: I heard Kila say it to Marta and later they sang a song together.

Blade: Sorry, but I made a promise to her.

Soul: Well a promise is a promise. We will forgive you.

Blast: Let's go play some video games.

On the next day…

Marta P.V.O

The girls and boys went home. I was sitting and watching TV. Until Henry came in.

Henry: Are you really gonna go?

Marta: Yeah…

Henry: Your lucky that winter break will start after this week. What am I going to tell the girls and boys?

Marta: Tell them I'm on a trip.

Henry: Okay.

Marta: Oh, and Henry.

Henry: Yeah?

Marta: Thanks for everything. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

Henry; Well we are family.

I smiled.


	21. Chapter 20

Finally winter break started...

Kaoru P.V.O

Kaoru: Finally winter break! I said while stretching my arms.  
Blade: Yeah, we can finally relax, right Marta?  
Marta:...  
Blade: Marta?  
Marta: Ah, yeah, sure, whatever...  
Man, Marta was acting weird all week. She doesn't pay attention to anything. She just keeps looking at the sky or the ground.  
Momoko: Marta do you want to go to Sakura's shop with me?  
Marta: Sorry I'm busy...Guys I need to tell you something.  
We all turned to her and started listening.  
Marta: I will be gone for the whole week.  
Miyako: Where are you going?  
Marta: To London.  
Kila: Why?  
Marta: Importing business... So I will go pack. She then left us alone.  
Brick: Something is wrong with her.  
Momoko: I have an idea!  
We: What Idea?  
Momoko: Let's go to London?!  
We: WHAT!?  
Momoko: Yeah, let's follow her and find out what's wrong with her.  
Kaoru: I'm in.  
She is my friend and I'm not leaving my friend in trouble.  
Butch: I'm in too.  
The others: We too!  
Momoko: Okay! Let's pack for London!  
We: YEAH!  
We all went to our homes. I went to my home and went to mom and dad.  
Kaoru: Mom, Dad can I go to London with my friends?  
Mom: With the girl's right?  
Kaoru: With them and...um...with the boys too...  
Dad: WHAT! What boys!? My Kaoru can't grow up! You won't go! My Dad started panicking and shacking me.  
Mom: Honey.  
Dad: She said bo-  
Mom: HONEY!  
Dad:...  
Mom: Good ad yes Kaoru you can go. She smiled at me, but it scared me a little.  
Kaoru: Thanks Mom and Dad.  
I went into my room and took a green suit case. I put some clothes and my skateboard and my laptop, but my older brother came in when I was about to leave.  
Dai: So you're going to London with a BOY?  
Kaoru: And the girls. So buzz off.  
Dai: Okay, but I have one question.  
Kaoru: Say it fast before I leave.  
Dai: Is he your boyfriend. He pointed out off the window. I walked up to the window and saw Butch WAWING! What an idiot! does he have a dead wish?!  
Kaoru: Hell no his not my boyfriend!  
I then saw my dad chasing Butch. I sweat dropped. I took my suit case and ran downstairs and quickly outside. I took Butches hand and we ran for our lives. I looked at him and saw him smirking when we stopped near the base.  
Kaoru: Why the hell are you smirking!  
Butch: Look down Kaoru-Chan~  
I looked down and saw that I was holding his hand! I quickly let go and Yelled at him.  
Kaoru: Don't be so dame familiar with me!  
Butch: Aww, Why not?  
Kaoru: Because-  
Ilina: Hurry guys!  
I saw the girls and the boys near the professor's buss. It seems that he drew to the base and bought us the tickets to London and now he will drive us to the airport.

After some time...

Ilina P.V.O

we finally landed in London! When we were exiting we saw MARTA. She was wearing a black cap, black jacket with a little flame on the side, black pans with red rising flames and black sneakers with red flames. Her crescent moon looked like a necklace; she also had two pony tails on. She looked serious.  
Momoko: Now we just need to follow her. We nod and went after her.

Sometime later...

We were going inside a bus. We drew for 3 hours and then we saw Marta ask the driver to stop near the woods. We all went after her, its weird that she didn't notice us? We were hiding in bushes or behind trees and I felt stupid doing this -_- . She was going deep into the woods. Suddenly we saw a 5 floor house! But it looked abandon? Marta went inside the house.

Blade P.V.O

we went after her. She stopped in the middle of the house and we hid behind a couch that was covered up with a white blanket.  
Marta: I missed this place...She whispered.  
She then went out of the house. We kept following. She and we were walking for 4 hours. Where is she going!? She finally stopped near two rocks. The left stone had a black rose on the left, the right stone had a red rose on the right and in the middle there was a white rose.  
We saw Marta sit on her knees with a sad look. She was about to speak so we shut our mouths.  
Marta: Hi, haven't seen you two from that accident 9 years ago...She said that quietly and it felt like she was about to cry.

Kila P.V.O

So those are graves.  
Marta: You know Henry is taking good care of me and I have many good friends, and I understand you two now...She said the last part quietly. I miss you Mom and Dad...  
All of us gasped, but she didn't hear us. Damn she is so depressed that she can't even sense us!  
Kaoru: But she told me that her parents work overseas. She whispered.  
Ilina: Well she lied...  
Kila: Her parents died when she was 6 years old.  
Marta: Remember you two told me after the concert we will sing together...So when Henry and the police came and told me about it I didn't want to believe and I ran and ran until I fell down the cliff...She became quit.  
Marta: After being in the hospital for 2 months and then in the adoption house for a month Henrys family took me in, but I love our family name so I kept it...I lost my happiness when you two died and I even tried to drown myself, but Henry stopped me and told me that I'm not alone. He told me that friends are family and he even gave me your moon. She touched her crescent moon. When he said that I snapped out of it. When I was ten I decided to be a singer like you Mom, but I knew how hard it was living a famous live so I made a fake stage name Moon.

Momoko P.V.O

We all gasped. She is Moon?!  
Momoko: That's why I thought I knew her!  
Kila: Shhh.  
Kaoru: I can't believe she is Moon!  
Kila: Shhh.  
Miyako: She never told us that she is Moon!  
Kila: Can you guys just shut up!  
PPGZ and RRBZ: Shhhhhh.  
Kilas eye was twitching.  
Momoko: She is really Moon?  
Ilina: YES! She is Moon like Blade is Eclipse so all of you shut up, before I snap!  
We all became quit and then we looked at Blade he sweat dropped.  
Marta: You know Mom I finished your song. She went in a bush and when she came out she was holding a red guitar with dark crescent moons.

Marta: I took good care of it. I want to sing this song for you two. She then sat on a rock and started to sing.

Marta: _Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da_

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best friend forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high-5's  
They make me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothing' at all  
Get back on your feel when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you... 

She sang so wonderful!

Marta: I hope you liked it Mom and Dad…

She then stood up, but in some other bushes where heard noises and then something jumped on MARTA!


	22. Chapter 21

Blade P.O.V

I was about to jump and attack whoever it was, but I didn't hear Marta screamed for help. I heard her laughing! We looked and saw a white wolf with yellow eyes liking he cheek.  
Marta: Haha Hi Snow! haha that tickles!  
He stopped liking her and he started to run around her like a happy puppy.  
Marta: Yeah yeah, I missed you too. Now calm down please. The dog calmed down and Marta asked him with a sly look. How is Sara? The wolf blushed and then a brown wolf with blue eyes and three little baby wolfs came.

Marta P.O.V  
Marta: Sara! You have kids? The wolf nod. Their so cute! I picked up a brown wolf with dark brown paws and red eyes. The second wolf was a black wolf with orange eyes. The two wolfs were male, but there was another one, but that one was female. She had golden fur and green eyes.  
Marta: Oh My God! Their soooooo cute! I squeaked. I don't do it much, well only if I see cute animals.  
Marta: Can I name them?  
The two wolfs nod.  
Marta: Hmm...The black one will be named Bullet! Kila told me she liked that name a lot..hehe...Now the girls name will be Light. Ilina always wanted a pet with that name..hehe...An your name will be. I looked at the brown wolf. Skate!  
All the little wolfs started to jump happily. Skate went close to Me and bite my hand.

Marta: Oww! Well I can handle it. I fake smiled.

I saw that Snow and Sara were sad.  
Marta: What's wrong you two?  
Before they could answer flying flames flew to us and It didn't look like Flame...Wait...It can't be. The flames stopped in the air and I saw a phoenix.  
Marta: Firework! I ran and hugged my little birdy. I took care of him when I was little, but when we were moving I couldn't find him anywhere. I'm glad his okay.  
Marta: I missed you soo much! I let him go and then looked at Snow and Sara too see the pups asleep. How cute.

Blast P.O.V  
I saw that Ilina had sparkly eyes. She was squeaking like crazy. She was trying to jump and hug those pups.  
Ilina: I need to hug them!  
Blast: calm down! I was holding her waist.  
Ilina: Let me go! I NEED to HUG them!  
Soul: Blast why don't you shut her up!  
Blast: I'm trying!  
Butch: Just freaking kiss her!  
Ilina calmed down and was quit, but she was blushed a lot. I was blushing a little too. We were watching Marta talking with the animals.

Marta P.O.V

Marta: What! There is a hunter in these woods!  
The wolfs nod.  
Marta: And you want me to take those pups away?  
They nod.  
Marta: But what about you?  
Snow talked to her telepathically.  
Snow: We will hide in your house. Don't worry I know you can protect them, but we cant. We aren't strong enough. So please take good care of them and you better take Firework too.  
Marta: Okay...I love you two. I hugged them.  
I knew them when I was two years old. Both of them protected me and taught me a lot of thinks about surviving. I got up and took those pups with me and Firework transformed into a bracelet. Firework has special powers and the wolfs can use my powers if I allow them...  
Marta: Bye Snow and Sara.  
I was walking with the pups in my hands. People thought that those are not wolfs, but dogs. Lucky me...  
I went to my old home.

Soul P.O.V  
We lived in a hotel for a week. When winter break ended we went back home. We were waiting for Marta in the Base. She came back with the three wolfs.  
Marta: Yo! What's up?  
Blade: Not much.  
Ilina: Are those wolfs? She pointed to the wolf.  
Marta: Yeah. This is Bullet, that's Light, that's Skate. Oh and this is Firework. She pointed to the bird that came from behind her back.  
Henry: You know we can only keep one wolf and Firework?  
Marta: Yeah I know. That's why. She then fell on her knees and crawled to Ilina and Kila with puppy dog eyes and the wolfs sat next to her with puppy dog eyes to.  
Marta: Can you two take one wolf?  
Ilina:...Ahh, Okay. I will take Light.  
Kila: And I will take Bullet.  
Ilina was cuddling with Light. Marta was holding Skate and Firework was on her shoulder. Kila was stroking Bullet.  
Momoko: Okay. That's enough. We all looked at her.

No one's P.O.V

The red head came close to Marta and looked straight in her eyes.  
Momoko: Why didn't you tell us about your parents?  
Marta was taking back by that.  
Marta: W-what do you mean? She shuttered.  
Kaoru: We followed you and we heard everything and we saw a CD 0-6.  
Marta narrowed her eyes on them and asked in a serious voice.  
Marta: Who was the freacking jackass that brock my rule.  
All of the team pointed at Butch and he just stayed calm, but inside he was panicking. She went quietly to him, while looking at the ground. She then was standing next to him.  
She whispered to him, but she was still looking at the ground.  
Marta: You have a dead wish?  
Butch: Maybe.

He tried to act cool, but he was shacking a little because Marta's voice sounded dark and deadly. Marta hit him in the stomach. He fell down and was holding his stomach.  
Marta: That will teach you to look at peoples private things.  
She then walked to the girls not looking at them she said.  
Marta: I didn't tell you guys, because I don't need anybody feeling sorry for me. Where I lived before I moved here. Everybody was pitying me and on holidays they would leave me alone so I wouldn't hear them speak about their families, but the worst part is that they thought they helped me feel better , but it was the other way around. I HATE being alone...I HATE being ignored or pitied.  
Marta then went in her room.  
Kila took care of Butch's stomach(Kila is great at healing).The others were sitting and listening to Henry. He was telling them about Marta's life(except about anything that is related to the CA girls.)

Meanwhile…

Marta was in her room, sitting on the bed thinking things through. Kila came in and sat next to her.

Kila: Are you okay?

Marta: No…I can't believe they spied on me…

Kila: They were worried about you. You weren't acting like yourself.

Marta:….

Kila: Let's just forget about it?

Marta: Fine…

Kila: I know what will make you feel better!

Marta: What?

Kila: Hot Ice Cream!

Marta's eyes started to sparkle when she heard her spiritual sis tell her that.

Marta: But wait! You hate going there?

Kila: Yeah I do, but for my sis I will do anything.

Marta: Thanks. Well then. She stood up and said. Let's go to hell for some Hot Ice Cream!

**Me: Yay! Know I have to write these things.**

**1. Clones!**

**2. Joke for a demon.**

**3 and one day(1 chapter) for each puff and ruff and CA and CE!**

**Marta: Don't forget to tell them the bad news and good news.**

**Me: Yeah yeah I know. Bad news: Summer is almost over T-T and the story is almost done…**

**Good news: There is going to be a sequel and I'm writing a new story too "Under the Moonlight" Please read it.**

**Skate: Woof, Woof! (Please review if you like me!)**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Me: YO! I'm here to say if you guys get confused. The fake ones have different personality's. **

After a week...

Blast P.O.V

Damn, I'm boored...  
Me and My bros were sitting on a couch. Today was sooooo booring...  
Butch: What are we going to do today?  
Brick: I don't care. I just want to do something.  
I jumped from the couch.  
Blast: I have an idea!  
Blade: Well? Spit it out!  
Blast: Did you guys ever wonder." Can I be in two places at once?" Well I think we can!  
Boomer: He lost his mind. He whispered to Soul.  
Blast: No I haven't!  
My bros: Yes you have!  
Blast: Shut up and just listen. Hey! Monkey breath!  
Mojo came.  
Mojo: Stop calling me that-mojo.  
Blast: Can you make us in two places at once?  
Mojo: Actually, I can! I invented a new machine!  
Boomer: Then let's try it.  
We all went to a giant machine. Mojo told us to go in. We all walked in and he turned the machine on. We all felt strange and then...

BOOM!

Before the explosion with the girls...

Ilina P.V.O

We were walking in the city. Marta forgave us, but she still was angry at Butch.  
Ilina: I'm booooored!  
Kaoru: You're not the only one...  
Miyako: Maybe let's go and see what the boys are up to?  
Kaoru and Ilina: No way hosay!  
Momoko: With them it's not boring so let's go NOW!  
Kaoru: You two just want to see your boyfriends...She narrowed her eyes at them. They blushed a little and sweat dropped.  
Marta: Kaoru stop it and I'm bored to so let's go. She started walking to the boy's home. We all looked at each other and followed her. I don't want to see Blast! We were near the house.  
Ilina: Who is going first?  
Kaoru: I will do it...  
She was about to open the door, but then!

BOOM!

Kila: What the?!  
Kaoru opened the door and they ran inside. Kaoru stopped and I hit her back.  
Ilina: What's wrong Ka-I saw TWO Blasts'. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! My nightmare became true!  
Marta: Shut up Ilina! Look there are two Blades' too.  
Kila: two Soul's...  
Miyako: Two Boomers two Boomers...  
Momoko: T-Two B-Brick's.  
Kaoru:...  
Marta: Kaoru?  
Kaoru was unconscious on the floor.  
Soul A: What the?  
Soul B: The Monkey made clones!?  
Mojo: Oh uh...Bye!  
He ran away.  
Blast A: This is soo coool!  
Blast B: Yeah this is awesome!  
Then the two Blast's looked at me and said at the same time.  
Blast's: Hi Ilina! I became dizzy and fell unconscious.

Marta P.V.O  
Ilina and Kaoru are unconscious. I went over to the two Blade's.  
Marta: Which one is the real one?  
Blade A: I'm the real one!  
Blade B: No I'm the real one!  
Marta:...I hate my life...okay quiz time! I took both of them to a different room like the girls and I tight them to a chair and I started to ask questions that only the real Blade will know.  
Marta: What happened on the mounting where the huge Cherry Blossom is? I blushed at that.  
Blade A: ...  
Blade B: We were walking and...um.. you tripped and fell on me...He blushed.  
I pointed at Blade B and yelled.  
Marta: You're the real one! I un tight him and tight a red ribbon on his arm. So I would know which one is the real one. I then looked at Blade A. We went to the matching and closed him in there. We then went to the girls and boys.

Kila P.V.O  
I took the two Souls to a room and tight them to a chair.  
Kila: Okay you two will need to tell me something's that the real Soul knows.

Soul B : Can you please come here SK?

Did he just call me SK. I started to shake.

Soul A: SK?

Soul B: Yeah SK…I knew everything when I was created..

Kila: How? Your memory is…

Soul B: Deleted? Yeah, but their where a lot of hints. First my name Is the same, second having my brothers, but the one which made me realize everything was when I meet you. He looked me in the eyes…

Actually I already knew which on is the real one. I can see a little of a person's aura. Marta can to, but she realize on her senses better. Ilina can see auras without trouble. He isn't lying…I have the power to see the future and if people lie.

I smirked and went to UN thigh Soul B.

Kila: You knew that I already knew who was the real one…

Soul B: Yeah…

I took my precious bracelet that was a stretchy band and I put it in his hand. We then went and left Soul A in the machine. We then went to Marta, she was the first to finish her "quiz". Soul told me that only he remembers, but he doesn't have his powers yet.

Miyako P.V.O

I walked into a room and tight the two Boomers to a chair. I didn't like it, but to find my Boomer I need to do this.

Miyako: I'm sorry that I had to tie you two up, but I need to know which one is the real one. What did the real Boomer say to me when he confessed?…

Boomer A: That you're cute and I want to date you. He grinned. I saw that Boomer B was angry at Boomer A.

Boomer B: Shut up you faker, Sorry Miyako. I said that you're an Angel and that I love you Miyako. He said that with a smile. He is the real one!

I UN tied Boomer B and kissed him on the cheek with a little blush. He blushed too. I gave him a hat that I made it was dark blue with one light blue stripe. We then went to the machine and locked Boomer A in there. Then we sat next to Marta, Blade, Kila and Soul. I was about to sit down, but Boomer sat me down on his lap, but I didn't mind I just blushed when he kissed my lips. Marta was grinning and Kila looked like she didn't care.


	24. Chapter 23

Momoko P.O.V

I was with the real Brick and the clone in a room and I tight them to a chair, the only thing I now need to do is find out which one is the real one?  
Momoko:...Oh I know! If I bought a strawberry cake and a Raspberry cake. Which one will I eat first?  
Brick A: Raspberry!  
Brick B: Bought. You will start taking a bite out of strawberry and then out of Raspberry.  
Momoko: You're the real Brick! I pointed at Brick B and I then un tight him. I took his cap and put it on. He looked confused, but he also blushed. How kawaii!  
Brick: What are you doing?  
Momoko: I put your cap on so that I would know which one is the real one! I smiled.  
Brick: Well my cap suits you. He put his arm around my shoulder and he kissed my cheek. I blushed and I said.  
Momoko: I know it does. I teased.  
We then took Brick A to the machine and locked him in.

Ilina P.O.V  
I woke up and the girls told me and Kaoru to take our counterpairs to a different room. I took the two Blast to a room and I thought I would snap...The both of them were teasing me and I felt my eye twitch. When we came inside the room I tight both of them to a chair. I asked 10 questions! and all of them were right. One question is left that I didn't want to ask...  
Ilina: What happened when you tried to spray me with a water pistol.( Remember when the RRBZ came to school and at lunch Blast and Ilina didn't talk to each other, well here is why)  
Flashback...

Ilina: Blast stop it or I will break every bonne in your body!  
Blast: Haha try that and you will wake up in Atlantic. haha.  
He was running after me while shooting water out of his idiotic water pistol! Then I saw that the floor was wet I slipped and Blast slipped too. I hit the wall with my back and I saw that Blast was about to hit me.  
Ilina: What the-  
My eyes were wide. His lips are on mine! I saw that his eyes were wide too, but then he closed his eyes and started to kiss me! I was shocked and then I noticed I was kissing back! He is my enemy! But it was kinda nice... Then the bell made us part and we both were blushing soo bad. I could pass as a tomato if people saw me. We looked at each other and then I saw that his eyes were wide for some reason and he went away with a soft smile...  
We didn't talk for a week and later we started to talk like nothing happened...

End of Flashback...  
Blast A: Huh?  
Blast B blushed and then whispered.  
Blast B: We kissed...  
I blushed and said.  
Ilina: Blast B is the real one...I untight him and then he said.  
Blast: You had to ask that?  
Ilina: Yes! Because it was the only thing I could think off!  
Blast: Whatever...So now what?  
Ilina: Well I need to think of something that can tell me that you're the real one. Oh I know! I took out my pink lipstick.  
Blast: What are you going to do with it? He had a little pink blush. Weird?  
Ilina: Mark you! I smiled sweetly. I think he blushed even harder?  
Ilina: Show me your cheek. I took the lipstick and...Drew a lightning mark! He looked at me and then said.

Blast: Really? A lightning mark? He then singed and whispered. Got my hopes up for nothing...  
Ilina: You know I could put little cute blue bows on your head. I smiled and I laugh at him a little.  
Blast: No thank you. He narrowed his eyes.  
We then took the fake Blast and put him in the machine and we started to wait for Kaoru. Miyako was asleep in Boomers lap and he was asleep too. Momoko and Brick were cuddling, Soul and Kila had a stare down, Marta and Blade were laughing at Blast. I was laughing with them and Blast just glared at us.

Kaoru P.O.V

Man, I had a nightmare that there were two Butches. I then looked up and saw two Butches smirking at me... .God...ITS TRUE!Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I saw that Ilina woke up and the girls told us to go to a different room...I first yelled at all of them until Marta punched the wall and left I big hole in it. She always shuts us up like that...I then said.  
Kaoru: Okay okay okay!  
I put my hands up in defense. I pulled the two Butch's ears and dragged them to the room and I tight them up.  
Kaoru: What question should I ask? I said thinking.

**Me: Yeah…Sorry for this being short, but I need help…What question should Kaoru ask? Please leave a review. If there are more than one I will do all of them :D**

**THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24

Still Kaoru P.O.V

Kaoru: What outfit did I wear on our "date"?

Flashback...

Kaoru

Marta: Oh come on! Just wear the stupid outfit!

We were arguing about an outfit for 3 hours. Marta was about to snap. She told me that she has a surprise, but I hate wear make-up and a dress. It was a green dress that reached my knees. It had a yellow star on the side also a necklace out of strings with little yellow stars and green shoes.

Kaoru: Fine...But only this once!  
She nod and smiled. She called Kila, because she knew Miyako will go over the top. Kila straighten my hair and put a yellow star clip on. After that we went to the park at night. When I wanted to ask why are we here I turned around to see that Marta vanished.

?: Kaoru?

Oh man!

Kaoru: Hi Butch...I turned around to look at him and I felt my face heat up. His hair was spiked up! He was wearing black pants a dark green jacket and dark green shoes. He then smirked and said.

Butch: Like what you see.

Kaoru: You Wish! Why are you here?

Butch: Blade told me that he had a surprise for me.

Kaoru: Marta told me the same.

While in the bushes...  
Blade: You think this will work?  
Marta: Don't know, but if not at list we will see a show. Popcorn?  
Blade:...Sure.

Back to the scene...

Butch: Let's go.  
Kaoru: Where?  
Butch: I know a nice cafe. So are you coming?  
Kaoru: ...Why not? I'm coming.

Me and Butch went to the "Diamond cafe". When we walked in boys were looking at me and drooling.  
I'm going to kill Marta.  
I noticed that Butch glared at all of them and they gulped.  
We sat down in the back; a waiter came to us and asked me.  
Waiter: Hello, What's your name?  
Butch hit his fist on the table and the waiter shuttered.  
Waiter: W-What W-Will y-you o-order?  
Kaoru: Some water.  
Butch: me too. He said that while glaring at the waiter. The waiter nod and ran away.

Kaoru: What's up with you?  
Butch: Nothing...  
Kaoru: It's not nothing! Come on! What's wrong?

At that moment the waiter came and brought us the water. When he placed the water on the table he ran away.  
Butch drank his water and then signed. He looked in my eyes with a serious look. I felt like I was blushing!  
Butch: You're cute when you blush. He said that with a sweet smile that made me blush harder.  
Butch: I just don't want those guys stare at you and drool.  
Kaoru: Why do you care?...  
He became quit and I think he blushed. He stood up and left some money and said.  
Butch: Well we better go or you dad will kill me.  
Kaoru: Oh no it's already 9:00 PM! I need to hurry.  
He took my hand and we ran like that until we were in the building elevator. I looked down and saw that he was still holding my hand .I quickly let go with a pink blush. What's wrong with me!  
We were now standing near my door.  
Butch: You know now that I think about it they set us up on a date.  
Kaoru: Marta is dead. Bye Butch.  
Butch: Bye Kaoru.

He then left. I went in my room and changed into my PGs and I went to sleep.

Near the building..  
Marta: We are dead.  
Blade: I know.

End of Flashback...

Butch A: We had a date?

Butch B: It was a green dress that reached the knees. It had a yellow star on the side also a necklace out of strings with little yellow stars and green shoes and you had a yellow star clip.  
Kaoru: That's right...You're the real Butch come here. He came up and I hit his eye with my fist.  
Butch: Ow! What the Hell!?  
Kaoru: I marked you. I smiled.  
Butch: With a Black eye?!  
Kaoru: Yup!  
We put the faker in the machine and saw that everybody was asleep.  
Kaoru: Butch you never told me why you were angry that those boys were looking at me?  
Butch:...Because Kaoru. He looked me in the eyes. I love you..  
I froze.  
Kaoru: Are you joking?  
Butch: I'm not joking Kaoru. I really love you.  
Kaoru: Why?  
Butch: Because your cool, fun and you don't care what people think about you. Your strong willed. When you blush you adorable that makes my heart beat faster for you.  
I blushed and then said.  
Kaoru: Really?  
Butch: Really.  
Butch touched my cheek with his hand and he started to lien in. Our faces were inches away and I felt his breath on mine. He whispered.  
Butch: I love you Kaoru.  
And he kissed me. My eyes were wide, but it felt nice. I closed my eyes and started to kiss back. When we parted I heard chuckling. I turned and saw Marta and Blade high Five and laughing.  
Marta: My plans never fail! She laughed.  
Blade: I shouldn't have doubted you! He was laughing. I was red like a tomato, but Butch chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.  
Butch: You're so cute.  
I don't know if it's possible, but I blushed even dipper.  
Everybody woke up and after Marta told them everything. Momoko and Miyako were giggling, Kila looked happy for me, Marta smiled, Ilina was yelling on her knees.  
Ilina: I'm alone!  
Blast: You're not alone.  
Ilina: Get away from me or I will tell the police. She glared at him and he just smirked.

Blast: Yeah yeah.  
Ilina: Oh man! I forgot I have practice! Bye guys! She ran off.  
We looked at the machine and pressed delete bottom and the fake ones disappeared.

Ilina P.V.O

I need to hurry. Oh I know! I went into a bush and said.  
Ilina: I'm Blooming Ross, appear in front of me Leaf!  
I green light like a firework appeared.  
Leaf: Hi Ross, What did you want?  
Ilina: Teleport me to my dancing lessons!  
Leaf: Ross you know we can't do that.  
Ilina: Pleaseeee. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.  
Leaf: Fine. He sign and a green portal opened. I jumped in the portal and I was in my dancing class.  
Ilina: Thanks Leaf!  
Leaf: No prob, Bye.  
Ilina: Bye!  
He disappeared. I changed in the changing room and when I came out I saw Max.  
Max: Hi Ilina. You're ready?  
Ilina: Yup!  
Max: Before I forget. My friend came here to watch us practice. He is a genius when it comes to technology. He will be watching from the other room.  
Ilina: Okay!

Max: I picked this song. He put a romantic song and started to dance with me. Max is awesome. He told me I'm like a little sister to him.

In the other room…

No one's P.O.V

Blast: Heh Max never told me she was his star student.

He was looking at the monitor and he felt jealous.

Blast: Why the heck this song!?

Blast felt angry he then slammed his fist on the table and a lightning broke everything. He felt weird. He looked at his hand then on Ilina and then he remembered everything.

Blast: So she had to do that… Well at list she saved me…

Out of the room…

Max: Okay that was great! Now I want you to meet my buddy. Come out.

The door opened to reveal Blast. Ilina fell unconscious.

Max: I didn't expect that….

Blast: Well Ilina already knows me…Max?

Max: Yeah buddy?

Blast: Do you like her?

Max: Like a little sister. We played that song because it was the theme. Why did ya ask?

Blast: Oh no reason..

Blast and Max later brought her home.

After a month….

After school...

Marta P.V.O  
I hate School! Well at list school is over for now.

Beep Beep Beep

Are you kidding me! I transformed.  
_Shining Luna!_  
I flew to Tokyo tower and saw some giant monster. The girls came and we beat that thing. I landed in the park and transformed. Then I heard somebody gasp.  
?: Your Luna?!  
I turned around and saw Blade. He looked shocked.  
Marta: I can explain!  
Blade: You were lying to us! You didn't trust us, you didn't trust me…  
I felt hurt by his words.  
Marta: We didn't! We want to be friends...I wanted to be friends with you like in the past.. I whispered the last part.  
Blade: What do you mean like in the past?  
Marta:...  
Blade: Are you going to answer or not?  
Marta: I'm not allowed...  
Blade: I'm leaving...  
Marta: Wa- I the felt something. Look out Blade!  
A dark HIM ray was heading toward him. I jumped and shield him.

Blade P.V.O  
She shields me and said before passing out.  
Marta: Now were even..  
Blade: MARTA!  
I ran to her and saw that there was blood near the heart. I ripped a part of my shirt and wrapped it around her wound.  
Blade: Don't you dare die on me!  
There was silence.  
Blade: I don't care that you're Luna and we can still be friends, but please come back first! I can't lose you…  
There was silence.  
?: MARTA!  
I turned around and saw Star from the PPGZ with Beatrix. Star was pale, but then she became really angry. She lifted me and pinned me to a tree and yelled.  
Star: What the heck did you do to her?!  
Beatrix was near Marta threating her wounds. She then stood up and walked up to Star putting her hand on her shoulder.  
Beatrix: Him not Blade. She looked angry. Star let me go and went to Marta.  
Beatrix: Did you wrap her wounds?  
I just nod.  
Beatrix: You did the right thing, she could of died because of blood loss.  
Blade:...Your Kila right?  
She stayed quit, but then she said.  
Beatrix:...Yes.  
Blade: And she is Ilina?  
Beatrix: Yes.  
Blade: Why didn't you guys tell me and my bros?  
Beatrix: Me,Ilina and Marta are not allowed to break promises. Momoko,Miyako and Kaoru want to tell your brothers soon...  
Blade: Okay, But why can't she break Promises?  
Beatrix: I can't tell you...  
Star: She's Waking up!  
We ran to her. She opened her eyes.  
Marta: I'm going to kill that fool... She whispered.  
Before we could say anything to her a red orb surrounded us. We were inside it. In a flash we were in some fiery Place.  
?: You guys too?  
We turned around and saw Brick, Butch, Boomer, Blast, Soul, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.  
Brick: What's with Marta and why are PPGZ with you?  
Blade: Marta is bleeding...and and...  
Butch: And?  
Beatrix: Girls he knows about us...Tell them now...

Star P.V.O  
The girls turned around to their counterpairs and pressed there de-transform bottom. The boys were shocked and were wide eyed.  
Momoko: We are sorry for not telling you guys. She looked down and her bangs covered her face and the girls faces where looking down.

No one P.V.O  
Brick:...It's okay. Momoko looked at Brick surprised, she was sure that he would hate her.  
Butch: We are not going to hate you girl. Kaoru looked at a smirking Butch.  
Boomer: We still love you girls. He said that while looking at Miyako with soft loving eyes. Miyako blushed and looked at him the same way as he at her.

Marta P.V.O  
Soul: So that means Beatrix is Kila, Star is Ilina and Luna is Marta.  
We: Yes.  
Blast: Where are we?  
?: Finally somebody asked.  
Red smoke appeared and then the fool appeared.  
We(Except Marta,Star and Beatrix): HIM!  
Him: Hello PPGZ and RRBZ. I'm here for my revenge.  
Soul: Revenge?  
Him: Yes revenge on the PPGZ and The CosmicAngel girls.  
The RRBZ and PPGZ: The CosmicAngel Girls?  
Him: Oh right, you don't know anything. Well here is a short version.

A TV appeared.( He was showing everything on the TV)  
Him: Long ago before earth appeared a spirit who controlled all elements decided to give birth to 4 elements. Her name was Akane the Fox spirit, she was known as the Guardian of the Elements. She wanted to give birth to these elements(Pictures appeared on the TV. Please look at Angel Wings my other story. It tells how they look.) First child was the wind element, her name is Skyla. She is the fastest in the universe. Second was Blaze the fire fox spirit. She is the most powerful being in the universe. The third was the Nature fox spirit he name is Ross. She is the defensive one. When the fox spirits were little there mother was killed and I heard from demons that Blaze saw her mother die. Later they all went to school and meet there counterpairs. They all became friends. I didn't care about those children then, but one day I was in the demon city and I wanted to cause chaos, but when I was about to kill a pregnant demon with demon twins that I knew would be really powerful when they grew up. Blaze came and Beat me! ME! A child beat me! After some time I found out that they turned into their battling angel forms.(They looked like normal humans) I wanted revenge! She and Her sisters formed the CosmicAngel girls and there counterpairs formed the CosmicExploshion boys.  
Blaze is known as Killer Blaze, because her job is to kill evil demon and if they are very evil then she will torcher them and destroy their soul, She also is known as Fiery Music, because of her singing in heaven she is known as the trouble maker for her personality and she also is known as the half angel half demon.  
Skyla can look into the future if her eyes are silver and she can tell if people lie. Ross can see if the person will ever be good.( When reborn)  
Any questions?  
Blade: Yeah, Why is she known as the half angel half demon?  
Him: Good question! The time before her spirit went to be reborn as a human. They had a fight and there counterpair shield them, but died. When her counterpair died a giant fire surrounded and she turned into a blood thirsty demon. She killed the demon that killed her best friend. She and her sisters asked god to save them, but god told them that there memory will be deleted. They thought of it and after a few tears deleted there counterpairs memories.  
I saw that the RRBZ and PPGZ were amazed and shocked.  
Him: Know Blaze takes care of evil souls, while Skyla shows good dreams to good people and sends them to heaven, While Ross checks there auras. I want to kill Blaze, if I kill her I will be the most powerful being in the universe! He then started to laugh evilly.  
Brick: Why did you kidnap us too?  
Him: I want to make a deal.  
Butch: What kind of deal?  
Him: The RRBZ help me destroy the CosmicAngel girls and I will share my power with you!  
The boys looked at each other and then said at the same time.  
RRBZ: Dream on!  
Him: What! Why?  
Brick put his arm on Momokos shoulder.  
Brick: We don't need power, we have our girlfriends.  
Kaoru, Miyako and Momoko blushed.  
Blast: I wouldn't mind some power. he whispered and Star hit him on the head.  
Blast: Oww! I was just joking!  
Star: I swear I'm going to kill you someday! She said that with a tic mark on her head.  
Soul: I don't want power, I'm powerful enough and I have an awesome rival. He said that while looking at Beatrix.  
Blade: I don't need power. I have my bros, friends and singing. He said while glaring at Him.  
Him: Then I will kill you all!  
Momoko: Not if we transform!  
Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru wanted to transform, but Him snatched there belt and Beatrix's, Stars and Mine. He even took the boys belts. The girls gasped and the boys were angry.  
Him: Actually this will make it easier.  
Boomer: Easier?  
Him: Yes, Easier. Blaze will come to safe you, but she will be too late you will be dead then.  
Their eyes widen, but then they narrowed their eyes at him and yelled.  
We: You're the one who will die!  
Him: Oh really. He then came near the orb and took Miyakos hair and pulled her out. Miyako struggled, but he still was holding her hair. Boomer tried to get out, but the orb was burning him.

Him: I think I will kill this one first. He smirked evilly.

The PPGZ and RRBZ were yelling at him. Me, Kila and Ilina were angry.

Marta: Stop it. I said angry.

Him: And what will you do?

Suddenly there was a explosion and two people were there.

Marta: Or They will kick your ass.

Kaoru P.V.O

I saw two people; they looked like they were 10-11 years old. I looked closely and saw that they had horns and bat wings. There was a boy and girl. The girl had black hair that was to her hips and bloody red eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt with red shoes. The boy had short black hair and bloody red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, red pants and black sneakers. They looked like demons.

?: My name is Miley!

?: My name is Billy!

Miley and Billy: We are Blaze's apprentices and we are demon twins!

Him: Why are you here?!

Miley: Blaze told us to help her!

Billy: She and her friends are trapped here!

Milley: Plus we need to saddle a score with you!

Him: Huh?

Billy: You tried to kill our mother, but Blaze beat you up!

Him: So you were the twins...Wait! Did you say Blaze is trapped with her friends!

Billy: Well Yeah.

Miley: She won't show herself to you!

Him: We will see that.

He grabbed those kids by the throught before they could react. He pinned them to the wall, but he forgot about Miyako. She was so scared she couldn't move.

Marta P.V.O

Mi and Bi couldn't move, he was squishing them. I stood up and started walking to the orbs wall, but I was dragging my feet. I almost fell I few times.

Marta: Fool. I said that while my bangs covered my face.

Him: What did you just say!?

Marta: I said that you're a fool.

Him: Why you little! He made an orb around Bi, Mi and Miyako. And hit me in the stomach. I fell and started to spit up blood and a lot...but I then stood up. He kept on hitting me, while my friends told me to protect myself or hit him back. I didn't do anything until I saw that my body was all bleeding. It was so red that people would think I painted myself with red paint. I then looked at him with serious eyes. He gulped.

Him: H-How can you even stand?!

Marta: It takes a lot of willpower. I whispered, then I looked at him and Shouted. I had better fights! You're just a joke for a demon!

He looked really pissed off. He walked close to me and tried to punch me in the face, but this time I caught it.

Marta: Your punches are so damn weak. How do you plan on defeating the CA girls?

Him: I will use full force of course!

Marta: Heh, I'm pissing you off aren't I?

Him: You little brat!

He shot a fire ball at me, but when the smoke cleared. Everybody saw that I was holding the fire ball calmly.

Marta: Disgraceful Using fire for this.

I then absorbed the fire. Everybody was wide eyed and shocked.

Marta: You want to Battle Blaze that much? Okay then. I grinned evilly. My red eyes were shining.

Blade P.V.O

Marta: The Fire element has appeared.

A fire circle appeared on the ground and was rising a little.

Blaze the Fiery Music has spread her wings!

I saw that red angel wings appeared from her back. Her hair then started to rise up and looking like flames. Then suddenly her hair was red, not like Brick or Momokos, but actually red! And it looked little spiky. She closed her eyes and then the wing turned into a lot of feathers. The surrounded her. She opened her eyes and we saw that she was wearing her black T-shirt with a flame, a red belt with a dark moon, Short black pants with red flames rising on the end and her yellow and red sneakers. She then started to punch the air with her fists and legs, while she was. Punching the air fire covered her hands and black gloves appeared. She then jumped and was holding one hand on the ground while her feet were in the air. She the twirled like that and thanks to her hand she jumped and landed on the ground. I noticed that now she had a vest that was red and near her shoulders were black rising flames and she had fire mark on her vest. She then made a pose. She flipped her hair and put one hand on her hip, while the other was doing nothing and she was standing with a serious look.

I'm the wilder of the fire element and the leader of the CosmicAngel girls!

And I'm here to judge you!

**Me: Longest. Chapter. Ever! I tried my best! Hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think! Bye!**


	26. Chapter 25

Momoko P.V.O

We all were shocked to find out that Marta is Blaze! Blaze was smirking at Him.

Blaze: You know the stupidest thing is that you didn't even sense me.

Him backed away a little. She started to walk slowly to Him and I saw right hand was covered in flames and then the flames became longer and a sword appeared! She then took her sword near her face and she then looked angry at Him and she said.

Blaze: Let go of my friends and I promise I will only kill you. I won't destroy your soul.

Him: No way you brat!

Blaze sighed and said.

Blaze: I warned you. She then charged at him with such speed! She slashed his Left hand, but not cutting it off. She only left a scratch.

Him: That's supposed to scare me? He laughed, but then Blaze whispered.

Blaze: Burn…And Him's arm was covered in flames and it was burning.

Him: How can this be!? Fire doesn't hurt me!

Blaze: Usually it doesn't, but if Fire itself is here than all other flames will listen…And I gave them the order to not help you…Burn…His hand started to Burn even harder and he screamed out of pain. You can either free my friends, cut your hand off or burn to dead. Either way a win win.

I didn't notice before, but the twins and Miyako where behind our orb and were trying to free us. When did they free themselves out of the orb?

_Not long ago!_

I heard a voice in my head and I think it belonged to the girl twin.

_The name is Miley! _

What are you doing in my head? And How?

_Me and my bro have special powers. Let's cut to the chase Blaze is playing around with that joke for a demon, while we escape. Me and my bro can control fire too, not that good, but still enough to get out of here._

Okay I get it. After you will free us what's next?

…_.I don't know…._

I fell anime style. What do you mean you don't know!?

_Well Blaze said to free you guys and for now that's it._

So basically we get freed and then we just wait for Blaze?!

_Yep! Or her sisters will help._

Sisters?

_Yeah! Skyla and Ross._

But where are they?

_Their!_

She pointed at Kila and Ilina. My mouth opened.

They are her sisters!

_Yep! But now they are spiritual sisters!_

Spiritual?

_Yes, when they become angels they count as sisters._

Okay I think I got it.

Miley: Oh were done. Everybody come out.

We all came out as fast as we could and I saw that Boomer hugged Miyako and she cried in his arms. We all went to her to comfort her.

Blaze P.V.O

I kept on burning Him until I saw Mi and Bi free the boys and girls.

Blaze: Well lets finish this…I looked at Him then at my sisters. Yo sisters! Some judgment please! I said annoyed.

Kila glared at me and Ilina just face palmed.

Kila and Ilina: The elements are here.

Kila: Skyla the Wind of Heaven has spread her wings!

Silver wings appeared. Kila took of her stretchy band and put it on her wrist and it turned into a bracelet. The wing then covered her like they were protecting her. Then they disappeared. Showing her wearing a black shirt with a wind mark, her hair to her shoulders, orange short pants and on the end they were brown. She wore brown sneakers. Then she started to move gracefully and a orange vest appeared, her sleeves were to her elbows and there was a little wind mark too and black fingerless gloves appeared too. Then she made a pose. Her back turned on the girls and her hand were crossed. She looked with a bored look.

Skyla: I'm the wielder of the wind element and I'm the oldest of the CosmicAngel Girls!

And I'm here to judge you!

Ilina: Rose the Blooming Nature has spread her wings!

Green wing appeared and her eyes changed color. They were blue, but now they are green. The wing turned into flower petals and covered her, when they disappeared She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with three green leaf's. Green pants and the ends were dark green. Her ribbon was around her shoulders floating. She was let loose and almost to her waist, she had on the right side a green stripe with a pink flower on her hair. She had green and dark green sneakers. She then twirled around and on her hand two blue flowers appeared and turned into black fingerless gloves. Her vest was green and dark green with long sleeves and she had one green leaf on it. She then made a pose. One hand up in a fist and the other on her hip, her feet apart.

Ross: I'm the wielder of the nature element and I'm the youngest out of the CosmicAngel Girls!

And I'm here to judge you!

The other were shocked(exept Soul,Blast and Momoko)

Skyla: Really sis?!

Blaze: They already know this much so why not revile everything?

Ross: Let's talk about this later. She then looked at Him and her eyes started to glove. He dosent have any good in him or ever will…

Blaze: Skyla?

Skyla: You can destroy him…

I grinned and then looked at Him.

Blaze: Heard that? I can destroy you!

I charged at him and cut His arms off then his legs. I noticed that the girls looked afraid of what I'm doing, but I knew this would happen….I kept on cutting Him until his body was no more and his soul started to rise up.

Blaze: It's time to finish this!

I was about to destroy Him when I heard somebody shout.

?: STOP!

Damn! Not him!

**Me: I hope you liked it! The Joke for a Demon is going to end soon, then I will have to write 6 more chapter and the Epilogy and this will be done.**

**The PPGZ and RRBZ with the CEBZ and the CAGZ: YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

**Me: but Don't be sad there are still this storys!**

**Angel Wings, Under the Moonlight, Flight of a Butterfly and Night of the Demons!**

**Marta: Um..Blaze the two story's that you wrote here. You don't have on your account?**

**Me: You mean Flight of a Butterfly and Night of the Demons? Flight of a Butterfly will be when I finish this one and Angel Wings and Night of the Demons is the sequel to this story!**

**All: WHAT!**

**Me: So yeah this will be not the end! :D**

**All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Well Bye for now! Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 26

Blaze P.O.V

Blaze: What do you want now!? I looked at my friends they were all pale except for Blast, Soul, Skyla, Ilina, Mi and Bi.

The RRBZ and the PPGZ with Blade: Grim Reaper!

Grim: Yes and Blaze I stopped you, because I want to take Him and torcher him myself.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then said a little angry.  
Blaze: Fine! but if he ever crosses me again It won't be pretty!  
Grim: Okay. He then looked at my friends and Smirked slowly. I know what his thinking.  
Blaze: No Grim their time hasn't come yet, so don't even think about it!  
Grim: Fine...Bye.  
Blaze: Bye. I said that while glaring at him. I hate it when he interrupts me...but now that I reviled my secret. Guardian will come and punish me...  
Blaze: Skyla, Ross destroy this. I pointed at the bomb that Him left for us.  
Ross: Got it! I green bow with pink flowers and was covered in vines appeared with green arrows.  
Skyla: Let's finish this. An orange axes appeared with two spears on top. Ross send one arrow at it and Skyla swung her axe making a giant wind help the arrow go faster and the boom didn't even have time to explode.  
Blaze: Nice job. I then looked at my shocked friends. You need an explanation, don't you?  
They nod. I sighed.

Blaze: Everybody first gets born as a spirit, those who have special meaning or powers go to school. Like me and my sisters. I'm the Fire element without me there will be no warm and without Skyla the wind element there will be no wind no cold. Without Ross the Nature there won't be well a green planet!  
Momoko: I'm sorry to interrupt but what about water?  
Blaze: Well when our sister was about to disappear God took her and right now she is in a special container until she recovers...  
Momoko: Oh...  
Miyako: But why are you killing people? She looked concern and the others too.  
Blaze: That is my job...I kill and Grim takes the souls away, but in some situations I'm allowed to destroy souls. I said while looking down. Skyla loves to visit heaven and Ross likes both Heaven and Hell...I love Hell...

Kaoru: Why do you like Hell? Isn't Hell evil?  
Blaze: Skyla the lecture please?  
Skyla: Hell and Heaven have a city that has good and Evil. There are demons that do their job and there are demons well almost like Miley and Billy.  
Blaze: And about Why I love Hell is personal...I said crossing my arms.  
Blade: Come on tell us? We are friends.  
I sighed.  
Blaze: Fine...In Heaven angels call me a half angel half demon and they threat me like an outcast...So I went to Hell and everybody threats me like I'm part of the family. I sing there and Play with demons and help the town out. Mi and Bi are my first apprentices.  
Boomer: Mi and Bi?  
Blaze: That's a nickname I gave them.  
Mi: Yeah and only she can use it and well you boys and Kaoru.  
Boy and Kaoru: Why only us?  
Bi: because we respect people that are tough, but we don't like Skyla and Momoko they are too goody to shoes and like teachers. We can still handle Ross and Miyako.  
Momoko: You don't like me?  
Skyla: You get used to it...  
Momoko: Really?  
Skyla: No...  
Blaze: Come on we need to go. Oh before I forget everybody step back.  
They all stepped back.  
Skyla: You sure you can do it we can call Leaf and Wind?  
Blaze: Don't worry its fine. My eyes started to shine. I'm Fiery Blaze! Appear in front of me Flame!  
Flame then appeared.  
Flame: What's wrong Bla-Holy Cow! What are you doing with those humans?!  
Blaze: Wow…I never expected you to have a cow...  
Flame: Shut up...  
Bpaze: They know about me and I need you to protect them and send us to Hell City.  
Flame: Okay.  
He opened a portal and we landed in Hell City. All the demons looked at us and shouted at the same time.  
Demons: Blaze! They all were smiling or grinning.  
Blaze: Sorry the concert must wait.  
Demons: Aaawwweee.  
Blaze: well lets go... We went to the concert hall.  
Butch: What are we doing here?  
Blaze: You will see. Girls are you ready?  
Ross and Skyla: Do we have too? They wined.  
Blaze: Yep! I snapped my finger and out of nowhere Firework appeared and started to fly around me covering me in flames and when they disappeared.

Blade P.O.V  
When the flames disappeared My mouth was on the ground. She was wearing a white tank top that showed her stomach. A black short skirt and black shoes. She also had a bracelet out of strings on her right hand it had three black crescent moons and three red crystals. Her hair was still red and it was in a high pony tail, but her hair looked shorter. It reached he shoulders?  
Blaze: Before you ask we can make our hair look different if we want, but only when we are transformed.  
Miyako and Momoko: Soo coool! They had hearts in their eyes. Kaoru was just face palming.  
Butch: Bro close your mouth.. He whispered. I became red and closed my mouth...Damit that was embarrassing.  
Blaze: Come on you two! It's your turn.

Skyla: Okay...A silver wind covered her and I saw that her hair stayed the same. She was wearing a shirt like Blaze's except it was orange and it had a silver butterfly in front. She wore a very short brown mini skirt with a silver belt and brown shoes. I looked at Soul and I saw him BLUSH LIKE A TOMATO!? Okay what I'm a missing here?!  
Ross: I hate this sooo much...  
Pink flowers covered her and when they disappeared. I saw that her hair was the same. She wore the same shirt, but it was green with a pink flower and two blue flowers. She wore a blue mini skirt and blue shoes. She was blushing. I looked at Blast and saw him Drool. I snapped my finger and waved in front of his face with my hand...No reaction. Then I hit him on the head...No reaction...  
Blade: You're drooling. I whispered and then he became red like a tomato. He wiped the drool and acted like nothing happened. Man something is wrong with them.  
Blaze: It's time to perform CosmicAngel Girls!  
Skyla: I'm ready.  
Ross: I hate this outfit! but I'm ready too.  
Blaze: Good! Now you guys stay here. Hit it DJ!  
A demon appeared.  
DJ: No prob Blaze!  
Music started and a huge crowed of demons appeared.  
Demons: Blaze! Skyla! Ross!  
Blaze came out and started to sing and dance with Skyla and Ross. The demons were cheering and dancing too. I looked at DJ and he noticed. me and he just grinned.

_DJ: Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Blaze:Call me obsessed_

_Call me insane _

_Something is creeping through my veins_

_My eyes cannot see _

_What's underneath_

_I can't stop and you can't stop me_

_I'm gonna get this fire started(DJ:Started)_

_Impossible for you to breath(Skyla and Ross: Breath)_

_The temperatures rising up (Skyla and Ross: up, so hot)_

_Cause I'm burning up_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

_DJ: Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Blaze: I must confess_

_A thousand degrees_

_Bring out the beast inside of me_

_Don't be afraid_

_Go into the place_

_It's gonna melt your fears away_

_I'm gonna get this fire started(DJ: Started)_

_Impossible for you to breath(Skyla and Ross: Breath)_

_The temperatures rising up (Skyla and Ross:up, so hot)_

_And I'm burning up_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania _

_Ow ow owww_

_(Skyla and Ross:Don't you see me burning up)_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

_(Ross and Skyla:Heat it, heat it up up)_

_DJ: Pyro Pyromania ma ma mania_

_Pyro Pyromania ma ma ma mania_

_Blaze:Soon as the fire is running wild_

_I will surrender to Fahrenheit _

_And I don't want to apologize_

_It's getting hot and I'm burning up_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

_(Skyla and Rosss:Heat it, heat it up up)_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Pyromania_

_Ah ah ah ow_

_Pyromania_

_Pyromania ow_

_Ow ow owww_

I kept on looking at Blaze. Why do I feel like I was here before and saw something like this? When she finished singing. They bowed down and went away.  
Blaze: Well now I can Transform in to my angel fighting form. She then transformed back into her fighting clothes. The others too.

Then a blue mist like portal appeared and an angel who looked like a knight came out.

Blaze: Flame don't let them come near me and my sisters too.

Guardian: Hello Blaze,Skyla,Ross.

We: Hello Guardian…

Blaze: I know you're here to punish us, but don't punish them. It's my fault, punish me alone okay?

Guardian: You know that I don't want to punish you three, but as rules tell me I need to and if you want be punished alone I can respect that.

Blaze: Thank you Guardian…She closed her eyes and the Guardian didn't even move. Blaze suddenly was covered in a blue mist and She started to scream in pain. Blood started to show.

We: Stop It!

Ross: Stop hurting her!

Skyla: Please Guardian!

I felt something happen to me. My memory started to return! My hair became dark Red. My eyes were almost black. A black jacket with a dark red flame on the side appeared. Black pants with a red stripe on both sides, Black sneackers, a black and red hat that looked like my hat from the concerts appeared. I ran straight to Blaze and saw that Guardian realized her. Now she was falling, but I made it in time and caught her. She opened her eyes and I saw that her eyes were wide. She then suddenly hugged me and shouted.

Blaze: Shadow you remember!

Soul and Blast looked at me and smirked. Soul was covered with dark energy and he transformed. His clothes were pitch black and the same as mine. Except there was no hat on him. Blast was covered in electricity and he transformed. His hair was the same only his eyes were yellow. He wore a black jacket with a yellow lightning on the side, black pants with yellow stripes on both sides, black sneakers. I saw that all of them even the CA girls were shocked to see that all of us remembered. After that me and the girls explained to The RRBZ and The PPPGZ about The CAG and The CEB. When we went to the lab the professor already knew everything from Henry and he decided that it's better to make us leaders of new teams, because me and my bros decided to be good. Know there are the PPGZ,RRBZ,CAGZ and The CEBZ.

Blaze P.O.V

Our outfits stayed the same only the P was now a CA and on the boys outfit there was a CE. We take the girls to Hell and Heaven sometimes and the boys take the RRBZ. They all meet the stupid Penguin and I tell ya the Penguin almost killed me and Kaoru with his stupid lectures! We all ate some hot ice cream. Miyako and Kaoru with the boys (except Brick) liked the ice cream a lot, but Momoko and Brick were running and screaming.

HOT HOT HOT!

It was so funny that me and Kaoru were holding our stomachs. After sometime summer came and we all decided to spend a day with our counterpair.

**Me: Let the torcher begin! Know I have to write 7 chapters and I'm done! Oh and I will update Under the Moonlight soon. Please wait. Thanks for reading and Please Review! Bye!**


	28. Chapter 27

Miyako P.O.V  
Me and Boomer decided to spend the day together. Right now we were going to the hospital to visit Takaaki.

I'm dressed in a blue knee-length dress; I have a dark blue belt and black shoes. I left my PPGZ belt home.

Boomer has a blue shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers with blue stripes.

Boomer: So why are we going to the hospital? Is somebody from your family sick?  
He looked concern.  
Miyako: No, actually we are going to visit my friend from childhood Takaaki. I used to have a crush on him, but I found out that he only liked me like a little sister.  
Boomer: Oh okay.  
We went inside the hospital and I went and asked the nurse.  
Miyako: Excuse me, Is Takaaki here?  
Nurse: Actually he went home an hour ago. He is all cured now. She smiled.  
Miyako: Oh, Thank you for telling me...  
Boomer: Miyako?  
Miyako: I wanted to talk to him like he was my big brother. I wanted to tell him congratulation, but he left already...  
Boomer took my hand and we started to run.  
Boomer: We can still catch up to him!  
I smiled and nod. We started to run faster until we saw him and I shouted.  
Miyako: Takaaki Wait!  
He stopped and turned around smiling and confused.  
Takaaki: Miyako? What are you doing here?  
Miyako: I came to congratulate you! You finally healed and now you can go outside and play soccer like you always wanted! I smiled happily while shouting like a hyper little girl.  
Takaaki: Thanks Miyako…Um...Who are you? He said that a little nerves and confused at Boomer.  
Boomer: Hello, My name is Boomer. I'm Miyako's boyfriend. Nice to meet you. He said that while smiling.  
Takaaki: Nice too meet you too. He smiled. We talked a little and then he went away. Me and Boomer decided to go to the park. We went there and we saw some kids playing.  
Miyako: Boomer! Let's go and play with those kids?!  
Boomer: Sure. Hey Kids! Can we play with you?  
Kids: Sure!  
Me went to them and we played tag and hide and seek. After that we said goodbye to the kids.  
Miyako and Boomer: Bye!  
Kids: Bye!  
Little boy: Next time bring your kids too!  
Me and Boomer were dark red. We started to run.

Boomer P.O.V

First Takaaki now that!

Flashback...

Takaaki: Boomer can I talk to you?  
Boomer: Sure.  
Takaaki: Miyako can you wait their?

Miyako: Sure!

We went a little farther away from Miyako and he started to talk in a serious tone.  
Takaaki: Listen Miyako is like a little sister to me and if you ever hurt her I will kill you. He glared at me.  
Boomer: I would never hurt Miyako! I love her.  
I said while glaring back. He then smiled.  
Takaachi: Okay I believe you, but make me a promise?  
Boomer: Okay...  
Takaachi: Invite me to the wedding first! And he ran to Miyako. I stood their frozen and red.  
End of Flashback...

Its good I unfroze quickly. We stopped near the mall. Miyako and I were breathing heavily.

Miyako: That shocked me…She said that with a red face.

Boomer: Me too…

Miyako: Boomer do you want to go to the mall?

Boomer: Sure, why not.

We went inside and after 3 hours Miyako was done shopping. We started to head to Miyako's house to play with Jay.

Miyako: Boomer you sure you want to meet my Grandma?

Boomer: Yes.

We haven't met. Me and Miyako usually played with Jay outside her house. We walked in and Miyako said.

Miyako: Grandma! I'm home! And I brought a special person with me. I blushed when she said a special person.

Grandma: Oh Miyako your home and who is that with you?

Boomer: Hello, My name is Boomer I'm Miyako's boyfriend. It's very nice to meet you. I bowed down.

Grandma: So you are Boomer. I'm Miyako's Grandma. Nice to meet you too.

Miyako: Grandma, me and Boomer will go upstairs to play with Jay.

Grandma: And nothing more?

Miyako: What do you mean?

Grandma: Well when two teens go in to a room alone they usually do something's.

Me and Miyako were crimson red. We both started to yell and wave our hands in different directions.

Boomer and Miyako: It's not like that! We are just here to play with Jay!

Grandma: hehe. I was just kidding. Young kids these days will take everything serious.

Me and Miyako blushed deeper and I face palmed. She said that when dinner will be ready she will call us. Me and Miyako nod and went upstairs.

Miyako: This is my room…

I looked around and everything looked like Miyako's style. The only thing that caught my attention was a stuffed toy octopus? I took it and looked at Miyako she was blushing.

Miyako: That's Octi my stuffed toy…

Boomer: Cute.

Miyako: Really?

Boomer: Yeah!

Miyako smiled and said.

Miyako: I better call Jay. She opened the window and shouted. Jay!

Jay flew in and twirled around Miyako then went and sat on my shoulder. We played with him until Miyako's Grandma didn't call us. You know I think everybody likes to make fun of me?(Me: Really? You didn't know that?) First Takaaki, then the kids and finally Miyako's Grandma! When we finished eating Miyako's Grandma showed me some kid pictures of Miyako. Man, Miyako is so cute! Miyako was standing and blushing at the pictures that her Grandma was showing me.

Miyako P.O.V

Grandma was showing these pictures. I'm a little embarrassed now! But I think Grandma likes Boomer! I smiled. Boomer was about to go. He said goodbye to grandma and kissed my forehead and whispeard with a smile.

Boomer: Sweet Dream My Little Angel…

And he left.

Grandma: Miyako dear? Why are you read? Hehe

I was blushing! In think I'm going to explode!

Miyako: No reason…

I helped grandma with the dishes and I later went to bed with wonderful dreams about Boomer…

Momoko P.O.V

Me and Brick decided to spend the day together! I'm so exited!  
Brick was waiting for me near my house.

He was wearing a red T-shirt with a writing in black letters "Bad Boy", dark jeans, red sneakers and his red cap.

Brick: Yo Pinky! He smirked and I just blushed.

I was wearing a pink tank top with a red heart and on the heart was written in black letters "Sweet Love", I was wearing a pink skirt that was to my knees, black shoes and my red bow.

Momoko: Hi Red! I decided to give him a nickname too. He blushed a pink color and I giggled.

Brick: Well let's go then? He said grinning.

Momoko: Of course! I said with a wide smile.

We started walking to Sakura's shop. When we came inside Sakura greeted us.  
Sakura: Hi Momoko, Hi Brick.

Momoko and Brick: Hi Sakura!

Sakura: So what are you going to order today? She said that with a smile.

Brick: We will take the strawberry cake and two raspberry muffins.

Mmm...Can't wait!

Sakura: Okay, Please sit over there and I will bring your order as fast as I can! She said that with a wide smile.

Momoko: Thanks Sakura!

We went to the table that Sakura told us to take. We were about to start talking when suddenly my phone started to ring.

Momoko: Hello?

_Why didn't you tell me!?_

Momoko: Kuriko?

_Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend!? I want to meet him!_

Momoko: How did you- I said amazed.

_Find out? Easy! I saw through the window! What's his name? How old is he? How did you meet? Did you guys kiss? Tell me now or I will tell Dad_ _and Mom! Mo-_

Momoko: Stop! I will tell you everything later for now I will tell you only his name! okay?

_Okay!  
_  
Momoko: His name is Brick. I then heard something fall.

_His. name. is. Brick! as in Brick the Rowdyruff leader!?_

Momoko: Yep!

_How?!  
_  
Momoko: When I will be near our home Go out and meet us. Okay? I will call you.

_Okay!_

Momoko: Bye.

_Bye!_

I groaned.

Brick: What happened?

Momoko: You see, Kuriko found out about us and she know that you are the leader of the RRBZ. Know she want to meet you and I agreed so she would tell mom and dad or dad will have your head on the wall.

He shuttered a little and said.  
Brick: Jees! Now I have a terrifying image in my head!

Sakura then came with our food.

Momoko and Brick: Thanks Sakura!

Sakura: No problem, now eat up.

We dug in.

Brick P.O.V

I would like to meet Momoko's sister and her parents, but I don't want my head on the wall...Oh well I will do it for Momoko. When we ate we decided to go to her home. When we were walking we saw Himeko...WHY?!

Himeko: Hello Bricky-poo! Do you want to go and play with me? She said that while trying to sound seducing, but failed. She sounded more like an old lady that just stepped on some glass...

Momoko: Back off Himeko he is my Boyfriend! So leave him alone. She said that while glaring at her.

Himeko: He didn't say anything like that!

Brick: Actually me and Momoko are dating. She looked angry at her and me. Then she stormed off.

I looked at Momoko and Smiled.

Brick: You sure told her.

Momoko: Um I-I then kissed her.

Brick: Let's go. I smirked.

Momoko nod with a red blush.

We were almost there. Momoko started to dial her phone.

Momoko P.O.V

I called Kuriko and she picked her phone up.

_Hello?_

Momoko: Kuriko its Momoko come out.

_Okay!_

I then heard her tell mom.

Kuriko: Mom! I'm going out to meet Momoko's boyfriend! Ops...

Dad: What!

Mom: Momoko has a boyfriend!? Tell her to bring him home when you're done outside.

Dad: Where is that gun from that time when I went hunting for animals...

Kuriko hung the phone...  
I stood frozen.

Brick: What wrong Momoko?

Momoko: She told mom and dad. Mom told Kuriko to bring you home when we are done outside and and...

Brick: And?

Momoko: And dad is looking for his gun that he used to hunt animals with...

I saw that Brick became pale.  
Momoko: You sure you want to meet my family?  
Brkck: Yes, You don't have to worry! I would love to meet you family. He said that with a sweet smile that always makes me smile back.

We finally made it to my house I saw Kuriko waving.  
Kuriko: Mo-Mo-Ko!  
Momoko: Hi Kuriko! Come her to meet Brick!

She ran to us and stopped in front of Brick.

Brick: Yo my name is Brick. He smiled at her she smiled back and shouted.  
Kuriko: Hi my name is Kuriko! Are you really Momoko's boyfriend?  
Brick: Nice to meet you and yes I am. He grinned.

Kuriko: Wow! And how did you two start dating and did you kiiiiiiisssssss? She said the last part with a sly look.

Momoko: Well yes we did kiss and I'm...um...Blossom from the PPGZ...

Kuriko fainted.

Momoko: Oh god! Kuriko fainted!

Brick carried Kuriko to our home and when he put her on the couch dad asked.

Dad: How did she faint?!

Momoko: I told her that I'm...um...Blossom...

Mom and Dad fainted.

Momoko: Oh come on! It's not that shocking!

After some explaining...  
Dad: Okay I will allow you to date my daughter, but if you will hurt her in anyway. I will shot you and hang you over the fireplace!

Brick: I understand!

After Dinner...

Kuriko: Bye Brick!

Brick: Bye Kuriko! Bye Momoko! He kissed my cheek before going. I blushed and he left. I went to my room and Kuriko went after me. She lied on my bed and started to ask questions. I answered all of them. Today was a great day! Not counting Himeko! I love Brick soo much!

**Me: I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I was stuck on the blue's. So I decided to put two chapter together!**

**Left:**

**Orange's, Green's, Dark Red's, Light Greens and Epilogy!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	29. Chapter 28

Kaoru P.O.V

Butch asked me on a date, so I decided why not? I was getting ready when suddenly Dai came in.

Dai: Can I kill him? He said while glaring.

Kaoru: Who?

Dai: That Butch!

Kaoru: His here!?

Dai: Yup! Dad is chasing him with Shoe. Mom is picking your clothes out.

Kaoru: What!? Oh man I need to run!

Dai: So are you two dating?

Kaoru: If you can believe it then yes. I sighed.

Dai: How did THAT happen?! I'm going to kill him!

Kaoru: Calm down Dai, He is threating me well and he truly loves me.

Dai: Wow…Your turning into your girly friends…

Kaoru: I f% #ing Know!

I then heard my mom yell LANGUEGE! How does she always know!?

Dai: Well good luck sis. We fist bumped and I left before mom could give me something girly to wear.

Right now I was wearing a Lime green Shirt, short yellow baggy pants with a two green stars on each side, green and black sneakers. My hair was straight too. When I ran out of the building Butch was running away from Dad and Shoe. I couldn't take it I started to laugh at their stupidity! Butch saw that and grinned.

Butch was wearing a black shirt with green letters that say "Sk8TER boi!", black jeans and green sneakers. His hair was still spiky (I like Butch with spiky hair a lot! :3)

I heard my mom yell at dad.

Mom: Honey come home he is Kaoru's boyfriend. She said that with a smile.

Dad: But-

Mom: Both of you come here now! They squeaked and ran home. I was now clenching my stomach and laughing my butt off! I saw Butch did the same. Butch then walked to me and said.

Butch: Your ready My Butterfly~

I blushed and then said.

Kaoru: Yes I'm ready and don't call me like that!

Butch: Whatever you say Butterfly~

I felt myself blush deeper and I saw him grin. Oh he is enjoying this!

We started to go to the skate park. We skated for some time. People were watching me and Butch compete and some even put some money on us. In the end I won and some people left sobbing and others cheered. Me and Butch later went for the gym.

Kaoru: Race ya! I started to run.

Butch: Not fair!

Kaoru: Hehe-I then bummed into somebody. I looked up and my eyes widen. It was Natsuki!

Natsuki: Hi Kaoru! Haven't seen you in a long time.

Kaoru: Yeah me too. I then heard Butch "Cough". I rolled my eyes and then said to Butch.

Kaoru: Butch this is Natsuki my friend and Natsuki this is Butch my Idiot boyfriend.

Butch: Oh come on don't call me an idiot Butterfly~

I blushed and punched his shoulder lightly and he just chuckled.

Natsuki: Wow Kaoru actually had gotten soft! Hahahhah!

Kaoru: Shut the hell up Natsuki! I snapped. He put his hand up in defense. Good…

Butch: Well let's go Kaoru?

Kaoru: Sure, bye Natsuki.

Natsuki: Bye Kaoru, bye Butch. He then left.

Me and Butch were in the gym for an hour and then we left. We played some soccer and then we went home. Butch decided to walk me home. I protested at first, but he kept on insisting. So we are in the elevator right now.

Kaoru: You know my dad will kill you?

Butch: He can try. He smirked at me. When the elevator door opened Butch and I were wide eyed. My dad and Shoe stood their! Dad's eye was twitching and then he tackled Butch!

Dad: If you want to be with Kaoru you have to beat us!

They tackled for a few minutes and in the end Butch won. Dad accepted him. Butch kissed my check and said.

Butch: Goodnight Butterfly. I blushed. When he went away I went to my room. Dai and Shoe were teasing me, until I punched them in the stomach. Later I went to bed.

Kila P.O.V

I was at home with my dog a Germen Shepherd and Bullet. My dogs name is Rex. I was doing my homework so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. Knowing Kaoru she would do it at the last second, Momoko will do it right away, Miyako would do little by little, Ilina would do it all summer and Marta...She won't do it at all! I sighed.

_Riing Riing Riing_

My phone ringed. I picked it up.

Kila: Hello?

_Yo K!_

_Kila: Marta?_

_No Santa. Of course it's me! Who else?_

Kila: Haha really funny Marta. I laughed sarcastically.

_AHA!_

Kila: What do you want?

_You wanna hang out? Ilina is Busy and I'm bored!_

Kila: If you bored why not hang out with your crush! I said that holding in a laugh.

_WHAA! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON BLADE!_

Kila: I didn't say anything about Blade. It was hard not to laugh.

…_.I hate you…._

Kila: I know. I smirked. We sometime fight like this, but we are sisters and sisters fight sometimes.

_Anyway what about you and Soul?_

Kila:….I don't know….I like him, but I don't think he likes me back….

_Oh come on! You're a great girl! I give you a 100% he LOVES you!_

I blushed a deep red color.

Kila: I…um…

I hear barking. I'm saved!

Kila: I need to hang up bye! I hung up before she could say anything.

I stood up and went to look why Rex is barking.  
Kila: What's wrong Rex?  
I went and opened the door and I saw Soul standing there.  
Soul: Hi Kila.  
Kila: Hi Soul. What are you doing here?  
Soul: Well Brick, Butch and Boomer went on a date with the puffs, Blade is in denial and Blast went outside...So I thought to come over and..um..hang out?  
He looked nerves.

He usually is never nerves!?  
Soul: Um..Can I come in?  
Kila: Sure come in. Rex started to growl, he hates boys. Bullet was sleeping in the living room. We went to my room and silence cam over us. Now it was kinda awkward...He was sitting calmly and I decided to break the silence.  
Kila: So why did you look nerves? He became nerves again.  
Soul: Well I wanted to tell..you something..  
I looked at him and I think he was blushing?  
Soul: I-I-I...He calmed down and looked me in the eyes. I love you Kila. I felt frozen. My eyes were wide and I felt my mouth slightly open . I wanted to say something, but I couldn't speak. This was so shocking.  
Soul: I liked you since the first time we meet and when that demon tried killing you I just couldn't stand it I jumped, because I wanted to protect you.  
I'm thankful to you for bringing me back.

Kila: But I deleted your memory?  
Soul: Yes, but you did that so I could live. He then touched my cheek with his hand.I love you with all my heart…He whispered to me.  
Kila: I love you too...Since the first time we meet. I smiled with a pink blush. He started to lien and out of nowhere Bullet appeared.  
Bullet: Woof! He wagged his tail.  
Soul and I laughed a bit and we went out. I said bye to Bullet and Rex and closed the door. We decided to take a walk through a field with beautiful Chrysanthemums. It was 9:30 so the sky was dark and beautiful stars appeared.  
Soul: Ahem.  
I looked at Soul and saw a telescope with him. I hugged him and kissed him. He kissed back with passion. We kissed for 2 minutes. After the kiss we started to watch through the telescope at the planets and stars. We then lied down on the grass and looked at the sky with Soul. Time passed and now it was 11:00. I better head home or Rex will have a heart attack.

Kila: I need to go home Soul.

Soul: I will take you home SK. He smiled and I blushed.

Kila: Okay.

He walked me home and when I opened the door. Rex was about to bite Soul's head off! I held Rex back.

Kila: Rex stop this! Now!

He stopped and went inside, but he was angry. I sighed.

Soul: Over protective?

Kila: Yeah…Bye Soul.

Soul: Bye Kila. He kissed me and went away. I calmed the angry Rex and went to bed with Bullet next to me and Rex near my legs.

**Me: SORRY! Sorry for this being short, but I wanted to finish this quickly. Because I wont update for two days or three days! Thanks for reading and please Review! Bye!**


	30. Chapter 29

**EVERYBODY YOU WILL BE SAD, ANGRY OR SHOCKED WHEN YOU READ THIS!** I'm personally angry and sad….but I won't give up!

** activism/stop-sopa-2013-petition-its-time-to-sign**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Me****: Yay! The last chapter will be left! R&R**

Ilina P.O.V

I was helping mom out in the shop until a certain idiot came in!  
Blast: Hi Ilina!  
Ilina: What do you want baka?  
My mom looked at me confused, but then she smiled.  
Mom: Ilina is this your boyfriend?!  
I flushed and yelled.  
Ilina: No way! He is NOT my boyfriend!  
Blast: Excuse me, My name is Blast. Can I ask Ilina to spend the day with me?I looked at him with a WTF look and he just smirked.  
Mom: OF COURSE! I love it when my daughter spends time with her friends! You can take her!  
My eye was twitching. Before I could answer Blast took my hand and ran like the wind. When he let me go he was trying to breath. I said to him.  
Ilina: Okay spill it!  
Blast: Spill what? beans? He looked at me with a smirk.  
Ilina: No tell me why you did this!?  
Blast: I'm bored... So I thought to tease you. He grinned. I looked at him with an annoyed look. I took out my mini hammer and pressed the red bottom and my hammer became longer and bigger. I then hit him on the head with a lot of power.  
Blast: OWW! Hey What the F%#& are you doing!? I hate that stupid hammer!  
Ilina: Trying to kill you.  
Blast: Really? If you wanted me dead you wouldn't have saved me back then! He looked pissed, but I wasn't in the mood too.  
Ilina: I saved you, because Kila would have killed me!  
Blast: Yeah, keep thinking that...He whispered turning away from me. He started to walk away from me...I noticed a girl with long white hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress, a necklace with a chocolate cat and blue shoes. She went to Blast and started to flirt with him.

?: Hello there. What's your name? She asked in a flirty tone.

I felt angry and I think jealous!? I told myself to turn around and go, but I started to stomp up to them! I couldn't control my body! I was now in front of her and she said.  
?: Do you need something? She actually sounded really nice!  
Ilina: Yep! Can you please leave him alone?  
?: Oh okay I didn't know you two were a couple sorry. Bye!  
When she left I sighed.  
Blast: So we are a couple? He said in my ear sending shivers down my spine and making me blush, but I knew he was smirking!  
Ilina: Stop Joking.  
Blast: Then why did you get jealous?  
Ilina:I did not!  
Blast: Yes you did!  
No I didn't  
Yes you did  
No I didn't  
Yes you did  
No I didn't  
No you didn't  
Yes I did  
No you didn't  
Ilina: Yes I did and that's finale! I crossed my hands and then I face palmed. He just looked at me with a smirking face.  
Ilina: I hate you...  
Blast:...  
Ilina: Well aren't you going to say something?  
Blast:...  
Ilina: what's up with you are you sick or something?  
I put my hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. I also looked at his face and I think I saw a pink blush? He suddenly took my hand and kissed me. I was shocked, but then I melted into the kiss... The kiss lasted for a minute and after he let go he suddenly said.  
Blast: I love you Ilina!  
I was standing their not moving. Thinking if this is a joke or not...  
Ilina: Is this a prank?  
Blast: It's no prank...I really love you.  
Ilina: I don't believe you! This is another prank! I said feeling my heart break at my words.  
He looked me in the eyes and said.  
Blast: I really love you and this is no prank!  
Ilina:...I don't know what to think...  
Blast: You could tell me do you feel the same way or...not... He looked sad when he said not. He always teased me when we were spirits, so then I thought he was just a bother...but when he disappeared I felt empty...When he appeared I felt happy, but I tried not to act too happy...I know my answer!  
Blast: So your answer is n-  
Ilina: Shut up and listing...He Shut himself and was looking at me seriously.  
Ilina: When I first met you I thought that you were an idiot, a bother, a jackass, a heartless person and e.t.c.. He glared at me and then he looked away. But...He looked at me. You're really funny, nice, caring and you are great with technology! I said that while blushing like a tomato! I-I love you too...I looked away from him.

Blast P.O.V

when I heard her say that I couldn't help myself, a grin appeared and I felt supper happy. I then hugged her and she hugged me back. Then I kissed her and she kissed back. I remember our first kiss was accident, but I remember when we parted she was blushing really hard. That made me smile.

Marta P.O.V

I can't believe she hung up! I put my phone in my pocket and I started to walk. I was wearing my black with a red flame shirt, a black jacket with sleeves that had red fire rising on them that was unzipped, my red baggy pants with black at the end stripe, my black sneakers with red flames rising, black fingerless gloves that a finally found in my old stuff and my black crescent moon in my hair and about my hair, the professor made it into a gadget! It has these functions.  
1. Affection reader( It was already here. Red happy, blue angry, black norm or E.T.C)  
2. Energy checker( it checks how much power I have left)  
( I don't use it much)

4. Character hid.( Hides from people to find out about me being Moon, so know I can wear my hair lose!)  
The professor told me that for NOW that's it. I started to think what Kila said to me...When I bumped into somebody.  
Marta: Sorry, didn't see ya.  
?: Fiery, you should pay more attention when you walk.  
Fiery?! I looked up and saw Blade!  
Marta: Well sorry Shade I was thinking about...things...  
I was about to blush, but I hold it in and mentally kicked myself. Know he will ask me…

Blade: What kind of things? He looked confused.

Marta: Sorry, but it doesn't concern you.

Blade: You know… I want to ask you a question?

Marta: Shoot.

Blade: Why don't you act like yourself? You act more hyper and too friendly?

Marta: Well my parents thought me this and I like it a little, but sometimes I just want to kick myself in the face. -_-

Blade: Well that explains it.

Marta: But there are moments were I snap…

Blade: Like when?

Marta: Like when some classmates said bad things about you and your brothers…

Blade: What! What did they say?!

Marta: Well…

Flashback….

I was walking and thinking about how to tell my friends about my powers… When I heard somebody say.

Boy: The RRBZ are here to cause trouble! We all are doomed!

Boy 2: Shut up! Their just some b!tch's that can't even hit right!

Boy 3: Yeah! And why are the popular girls hanging with them!

Boy: Momoko is smart, but she is still boy crazy. Kaoru is a tough girl, but she looks too much as a boy! Kila is an athletic girl, but she is too smart and always follows the rules! I think Miyako is only acting sweet and cute, but in reality she is a s #$!I heard Ilina is not good at dancing and she just paid her famous teacher to take her! The RRBZ are pathetic losers!

All 3 boys: HAHAHHAHAH!

That's it! I made a fireball in my hand and shoot at them. They started to run and burn until a teacher appeared and put the fire out. The boys had burn marks everywhere. That will teach them…Next time if they say anything like that again I will burn them to dead…I then disappeared…

End of Flasback…

Marta:….

Blade: I'm thankful to you, but you know we can burn people like that.

Marta: I know…

Blade: Good now let's go?

I blinked and asked.

Marta: Where?

Blade: To the park to train. He smiled.

Marta:…Okay! I smiled too and we went to the park. We trained until we couldn't move.

Blade: Haha…Brings back memories?

Marta: Haha…Yep Shade, it sure dose…

Blade: It okay if I ask you this question?

Marta: What question?

Blade: This question…Why did you cry when you said goodbye too me?

Marta:…..I was afraid…I said in a sad tone.

Blade: Afraid of what? He looked at me confused.

Marta: Not seeing you again…I said blushing.

Blade P.O.V

She was afraid that she will never see me?

Marta: I just couldn't bear to lose you…You are the first person that ever understood me…My sis understand me, but in some situations it's not good…You were always near me and you always know what to say to me…She looked away from me. And well…I-I think…No I know…that I-I-I L-

I kissed her. She was shocked, but then she started to kiss me back. When we parted I said.

Blade: I love you Marta.

Marta looked at me with soft eyes and then said with a sweet smile.

Marta: I love you too Blade.

We then kissed again and I felt like somebody was watching us? I made a dark fireball and shot into the bushes, while parting from Marta. Out of the bushes Mi and Bi came out, but in human clothes and without the horns and wings.

Mi: Oh no! Did you break it bro!?

Bi: No. He sighed. Then they looked at us with a sweat drop and they quickly said.

Bi and Mi: We weren't spying or filming how this happened at all! Then they both face palmed at the same time.

Marta stood up and went to the two kids.

Marta: Why are you dressed in normal clothes?

Yep Marta isn't bothered by the filming and spying thing…

Mi and BI: We are going to live with ya! They said happy.

Marta: How?

Mi : Henry took us in! My name is Miley Shakaku!

Bi: My name is Billy Shakaku!

Bi and Mi: We are family! They jumped and hugged her. She fell on the ground and all of them laughed. We played together and later we all went home, but first I kissed My Bright Fire.

**Me:…..ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Oh before I FORGET WE STILL NEED 13.000 SIGNITURES! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IF YOU LOVE INTERNET OR THE WORLD OR YOURSELFS PLEASE SIGN! WE HAVE TILL 21 SEPTEMBER! Bye!**


	32. Chapter 31

No one's P.V.O

the RRBZ and PPGZ: There are different dimensions!  
Marta: Bingo...but that's not all. I was born here (meaning in the PPGZ) K was born in the dimension were people can turn into weapons.( Soul Eater , but she doesn't want to kill and become a death sight) She can turn into an axe and her hands can become like an axe. Ilina is from a dimension were people are born with butterfly wings. She can turn into a butterfly.( This is Stars idea not mine!)  
Everybody: WOW!  
Right now we were in the park with load of people(nobody except for the PPGZ, RRBZ,CAGZ and CEBZ heard this conversation.) Suddenly Himeko came.  
Himeko: Oh Boys, Do you want to go with me to my party?  
Boys: NO!  
She looked at us with anger in her eyes and jealousy, and then she took a little bomb that could destroy the building!  
Ilina: Himeko calm down...  
Kila: Don't do anything rash...  
Marta: Just do it.  
All of them even Himeko looked at Marta like she was insane. She sighed and said.  
Marta: If you want to kill so many people including yourself, just do it.  
Himeko: Why are you so calm? She asked with wide eyes.  
Marta: I thrust my senses and they say that you're no killer!  
While Marta was talking Blast took the bomb away.  
Marta: Himeko...First your dresses are not "beautiful" but awful! They weird! Second don't get angry so easy! And third don't buy friends with money, that's not how friendship works...  
Himeko: Then how do I get friends!?  
Kila: Try being nice?  
Himeko: I will think about it...She then left.  
Everybody sighed.  
Kaoru: That was cool! You sure told her! But you should have left some for me.  
Marta: Hehe sorry Kaoru. You know I think we can stop worrying about Princess!  
Momoko: Yeah and did you here that Fuzzy decided to live in the forest, Amoeba boys decided to stop trying to be bad, Seduca decided to stop bothering Sakura and Him is gone.  
Brick: Don't forget Mojo decided to be a good father from now on.  
Miyako: So the Gangreen Gang are left.

Ilina: So that means we can relax!

All: Yup!

While they were enjoying their peaceful life they didn't know that a certain person is watching them…

?: Hehehe…She will pay for everything she did to me…For the scar the most…I will kill them all and she WILL suffer! And you girl's will help me.

Berserk: No prob boss. She looked like Momoko.( gallery/40370790#/art/PowerPuffGirls-Z-Project-293 801807?_sid=4d6d1ea7 Their like this, but without the transforming forms. Oh and BipinkBunny owns this pic and before I forget the RRBZ uniform is hers!)

Brat: I hate those girls no fashion at all! She looked like Miyako.

Brute: Can't wait till I pound them to dead! She looked like Kaoru

? : Good, What about you girls?

Demon: I'm in…She looked like Marta, but her hair was short and she wore a red tank top that showed her stomach, a tight black mini skirt and black shoes, in her hair was a red crystal.

Snake: Whatever…She looked like Kila, but her hair reached her waist and it was curly, she had a weird clip in her hair, an orange shirt that was without sleeves and a V neck with a weird symbol on the side, short gray mini shorts and orange shoes she also had a orange snake like bracelet.

Spider: I don't care. She looked like Ilina, but her hair was to her shoulders and she had a dark blue spider clip in it, a green halter neck that has an X design on the neck, a dark blue skirt that reached her knees and had a white spider web on the side, green sneakers

?: Good now let's go CosmicDemon Girls and PowerPunk Girls, we are still not ready, but we will return soon…

All of them disappeared in a dark dust cloud.

**Me: DONE! The sequal will be called"** Night of the Demons!" Right now I will be updating only Under the Moonligh and sometimes Jewelpet Sparkle! Angel Wings I will update when I have ideas...Bye! And please Review!


End file.
